Sin Recuerdo Alguno
by Darlett
Summary: -REESCRITA- "No te dajare, no te abandora como el lo hizo con nosotros, yo cuidare como tu hermana mayor...sasuke-chan!. Una sakura de 13 años cuida de un pequeño uchiha de 6 años.-OJO nuevos detalles- SASUXSAKUXITA-Cap7 NEW
1. Prologo

Hola a todos!!!

En esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo fic

Genero: Aventura, romance y drama

Como siempre ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece…

Y ahora si los dejo con el prologo….

Esta historia surge luego de una semana después de que itachi asesino a su clan y se marcho de la aldea .

_**Prólogo **_

Me encuentro recorriendo los blancos pasillos de este enorme hospital en busca de tu habitación ya que me he enterado tu tragedia. . .

Le pregunte a una enfermera el numero de tu habitación me indico que te encontrabas, en el cuarto 423 fui deprisa a verte, porque me preocupaba mucho tu estado mental… ya que un breve comentario de la enferma me hizo preocuparme a un mas

_**El aun no despierta, ya que su mente quedo muy afectada por la tortura psicológica, pero el ya no volverá hacer el mismo de antes, ya que este hecho lo marcara para toda subida…**_

Al entrar observe la cruel realidad que te encontrabas… estabas desecho.. tu mirada perdida como si tuviera contemplado tan horrible masacre, tu cuerpo esta mucho mas pálido de era… " parecia un objeto sin vida… sin deseo"…. Te abrace pero aun asi seguias sin reaccionar… no puede evitarlo por mas tiempo mis lagrimas empezaron a surcar mis mejilla… Y asi

"_**yo quiero darte una segunda oportunidad de vivir… sin recuerdo dolorosos"**_

"_**no quiero que se sienta solo… No deseo que tan joven experimente la sensación de sentirse vació, ya que es muy duro tener esa carga"**_

_**Por eso… haria cualquier cosa … para darte una nueva vida**_

_**Espero que algun día me perdones… por lo que voy hacer**_

* * *

Gracias por leerlo!

Y no olvides dejar un reviews... (con cada reviews que me dejes me animas a actualizar pronto )

Lo espero en el primer cap


	2. Donde todo comenzo

**Disculpe mis queridos lectoras por este cambio en el fic... pero he decidido que escribir la historia asi que estare actualizando los mas pronto posible el fic. que lo difrunte :)**

* * *

Cap.1: **Donde todo comenzó**

"_**una vez mas me he quedado sola, ya no**__** se cuanto mas podré resistirlo", "ya no se cuanto dolor tendré que soportar"**_.

Una chica de unos 13 años se encontraba recorriendo los blancos pasillos, sus pasos eran cada vez mas deprisa.- "debo llegar a tu habitación" – en su rostro se percibía aquellos rastros de preocupación

Cuando llego a la habitación 423 el superviviente de la masacre del clan estaba totalmente desecho, estaba frente a ella un pequeño muerto viviente es era la cruel verdad.- "yo no puedo dejarte en estado, no puedo" – lo abrazo pero aun asi no reacciono, lagrimas se apoderaron de aquellos hermosos ojos jade.

"Quiero darte una segunda oportunidad para que puedas vivir feliz… así como la tuve yo una vez"

La chica tomo una sabana blanca y cubrió al pequeño niño de 6 años para luego cargarlo y escapar por la ventana de la habitación.- "yo jamás te abandonare como el lo hizo", "por ahora lo mejor será regresar a casa para preparar el morral y encontrarme con ella".

Al llegar a la casa la chica llevo al niño y lo recostó en la cama.- antes de separarse de el le dio un dulce beso en la frente.- "ahora debo prepararme para encontrarme con esa mujer".

Tomo su morral y coloco dentro unos mapas, medicinas, algunos alimentos, varios kunais y shuriken y por ultimo para alguna emergencia un par de explosivos. "Al anochecer partiremos!"

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())() 2 horas después (())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Doctor!!... Doctor!! .. Alguien se ha llevado al paciente de la habitación 423!!

Busquelo no debe de estar muy lejos

Yo ire a infórmale al hokage-sama- doctor.

Un shinobi entra la oficina del hokage.- disculpe la interrupción pero alguien a entrado al hospital y se a llevado al sobreviviente del clan uchiha.

Quiero le envíes un mensaje de inmediato al capital anbu kakashi hatake!! – era serio ya que era un asunto delicado la desaparición del sobreviviente del clan uchiha.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Ya esta comenzando anochecer asi que será mejor que me vaya, chica regreso a la habitación y cargo en su espalda al pequeño sasuke y por ultimo el morral en su hombro derecho.

"sera mejor que me vaya con sasuke de una vez"

Salio de la casa y fue saltado lo mas rápido que podía por los tejados y de esta manera fue atravesando la aldea.

"porque itachi tenias que hacerle esto a tu pequeño hermano… el no se lo merecía"

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Hatake kakashi y su compañera se encotraba en la oficina del hokage…- los he llamado para una mision especial.

¿De que se trata? Intervino kakashi

Alguien se a llevado del hospital a sasuke uchiha

No debemos permitir que se lo lleven de aldea.- asintió con más seriedad el hokage

Entendido partiremos de inmediato en la búsquedas – asintieron los dos anbus.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Ya en la a fuera de konoha se encontraba la kunoichi atravesando el bosque aun me falta tres horas para encontrar con aquella maestra.

_Flash back _

_**Si alguna vez necesitas de mi ayuda! …**_

_**Ven a buscar entre los limites de konoha con los de aldea de la roca!**_

_Fin flash back _

"ella es la segunda maestra de los ninjitsu prohibidos, haré cualquier cosa para salvar a sasuke ".- Al sentir una presencia acerca a ella la hizo sacaron de inmediato de sus pensamientos.- "Demonios unos anbus me persiguen".

La kunoichi descendió de las ramas de los árboles para recorrer mas rápido a través del suelo. Realizo varios sellos con gran velocidad… para crear tres clones y así distraer un poco a los anbus que la perseguían.

Los dos anbus acabaron fácilmente con los clones de la kunochi, y con esto su paciencia se habia agotado para seguir corriendo tras la chica, cuando el peligris se adelanto y se poso frente a ella.

Sera mejor que regrese a konoha y de vuelvas al chico al hospital – pronucion frialdad el peligris.

No puedo permitir que sasuke siga en ese estado!! – dijo la kunoichi aclamo con enojo. "Es hora usar plan B"- tomo de su porta kunais, y saco un kunai que llevaba atado un explosivo, que en una rápida maniobra lanzo un poco mas atrás de donde se encontraba el anbu.

Aquel anbu se había alejado un poco del lugar explosión … mientras que la kunoichi aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar por el agujero que había en el suelo.

Rayos!! – grito la compañera del ninjacopy.

La kunoichi ya a salvo en la cueva subterránea…. Sigo por este camino puede que dentro una hora y media llegue a los limites del país del fuego con la aldea de la roca.

Sera mejor que descanse un poco antes continuar… -menos mal que antes de salir de la casa le propine una pequeña dosis de morfina. – "Te ves tan dulce durmiendo… recuerdas a él".

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Los anbus continuaron buscando posibles pero aun asi no hallaron ninguna.

Sera mejor que regrese y informemos de lo sucedido al hokage

Y asi los dos anbus se esfumaron una cortina de humo.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

La kunoichi se puso en marcha para continuar su camino hacia la aldea de la roca, al encontrarse en aquella cueva subterráneo cortaba un poco mas el camino aunque resultaba un poco mas peligroso de lo que esperaba.

Luego de recorrer la cueva por unas largas y agitadas horas y media encontró la salida de la cueva.

Al alejarse un poco encontro la ruinas de una antigua aldea que había en lugar, cuando de pronto una extraña neblina empezó apoderarse del lugar.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos,sakura-chan! – menciono la mujer encapuchada que salía detrás de la neblina

Konban wa, tsuyomi-sama!

Que te trae por aquí? – pregunto con cierto aire de sarcasmos

Necesito que le borre la memoria a sasuke-chan! – dijo sakura con voz desesperada

Y que me darás a cambios, sakura-chan? – dijo tsuyomi

Haré cualquier cosa, para darle una segunda por oportunidad para que viva una vida feliz- dijo la pelirosada lo mas calmada y seria posible.

Entonces luego realice la técnica prohibida… será mi pupila y deberas seguir mis ordenes, sakura-chan – dijo tsuyomi con una voz falsamente dulce.

Hai! –asintió sakura con la mirada

Después de esa platica sakura siguió a tsuyomi hasta el laboratorio.-ponte cómoda en esta habitación mientras yo preparo todo para la técnica. – dijo tsuyomi.

Hai.- dijo sakura

Después eso aquella mujer cerro la puerta detrás de ella dejan sola a sakura y al pequeño sasuke en la habitación.

Sasuke permanecía aun dormido, así que sakura acariciaba dulcemente su cabello, "Te entrenare lo mejor posible… para que puedas algún día pedirle cuestas a tu hermano mayor".

"sabes… sasuke-chan, mi maestro era también un uchiha muy bueno en especial conmigo siempre era estricto pero en el fondo era amable yo le quería muchísimo, pero un día algo salio mal al regresar de una misión y a la pocas horas de llegar al hospital falleció, me dolió muchísimo su muerta pensé que no me recuperaría; pero le doy gracias que no fuese asesinado por itachi… si fuera sido así no lo podría soportar".

Poco a poco se fue que dando dormida…

_**Flash back**_

_**De nuevo frente a ella estaba aquellos ojos oscuros… "muchos dirian que soy una extraña, porque?" … "porque me enamore de ti"… la persona con la mirada mas vacia y oscura donde ella siempre habita aquel eterno invierno.**_

_**No te vayas! **_

_**No quiero dejar de ver aquella mirada! **_

_**Hago todo lo posible para que ti salga un poco de atención… o si siquiera cruzar algunas palabras… pero no lo consigo.**_

_**algún dia te volveré a verte?**_

_**Tal vez! – solo respondió con aquel voz llena de frialdad.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Sakura-chan! … ya todo esta listo puede traer contigo a sasuke

Hai- asintió sakura.

Al entrar a la habitación señala por tsuyomi, el piso de la habitación se encontraban un extraños sellos en el junto con algunas velas a su alrededor

Debe colocar a sasuke en el medio de los y luego quitarle la franela – dijo tsuyomi con una voz baja.

Sakura siguió cada una de las indicaciones de tsuyomi, luego eso ella empezó a realizar extraños sellos con las manos, que nunca ella ya visto.

Ahora necesito que derrames un poco de tu sangre cerca de los sellos que están cerca de sasuke. Al caer las primeras gotas de sangre en el suelo aquellos cobraron vida y fueron subieron por el cuerpo de sasuke.

Luego de pasar algunos minutos los sellos se habían terminado de formar en la espalda de sasuke.- Ahora su contra sello – dijo tsuyomi

Contra sello? – dijo sakura con voz sorprendida.

El contra sello es la llave del candado, y es la que puede de volverle sus recuerdos si por alguna situación o circunstancia lo necesita el candado. (Es decir sasuke) – tu sakura debes llevar la llave, aunque ahí su riesgos – la mujer seriamente pronuncio estas palabras.

Estoy dispuesta a sumilirla por el bien de sasuke1- dijo sakura con voz firme y decidida, como tu digas pero después que termínenos de te hablare de ello. – hai asintió sakura.

Tsuyomi realizo nuevamente varios sellos y al terminar los tomo un poco de la sangre de la pequeña herida de sakura para activar los sellos.

Cuando los sellos empezaron a posarse en la espalda de sakura, pudo ver levemente en su mente algunos recuerdos de sasuke.- "con que estos son tus recuerdos", cuando el sello casi había completado de formarse, la pelirosa vio aquella ilusión tan horrible que le había dejado itachi a su hermano - NOOOOO!! – gritaba desesperada y a su vez a terrada de las horribles imágenes que esta observando. Al culminar la formación de los sellos sakura se venia agotada.

Ya hemos culminado la técnica ya te puedes lleva a sasuke a la habitación y esperar que despierte.- menciono la mujer.

Gracias tsuyomi-sama – sakura asintió con leve reverencia a la mujer

Sakura cargo de nuevo a sasuke y lo llevo a la habitación, le coloco la camisa de nuevo y lo cubrió con una sabana. - todo estará bien! – ella estaba sentada aun lado de la cama acariciando su mano pero no tardo quedarse dormida.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Hokage-sama

Hemos encontrado a la shinobi responsable de llevarse - dijo el peligris

Su nombre es Haruno sakura – menciono la compañera del ninjacopy

La dirección en la cual se dirigía era la aldea de la roca.

Pero la hemos perdido de vista cuando escapo por un agüero que conducía a una cueva subterránea.

El hokage escuchaba atentamente la información que los anbus le había traído- sus estaba cerrados y mientras que su brazos estaban cruzando.- Ella regresara la aldea es su único hogar esperemos un días. – justo después de abrirlo ojos.

Entendido.- dijo los anbus al mismo tiempo. Para luego retirarse de la oficina.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

En alguno lugar de los limite de la aldea oculta de la roca un pequeño pelinegro despertaba luego de permanecer medio día inconciente.- Ay ay ay! Me duele la cabeza- fueron la primera palabras del pelinegro.

Unos minutos mas tarde la kunoichi despertó asombrada al ver a sasuke despierto. – sasuke-chan me alegro que allas despertado – dijo sakura alegremente juntos con sus labios que expresaba una dulce sonrisa.

A donde estoy?

Sasuke-chan…estamos en la casa de mi maestra. – afirmo ella

No puedo recordar nada, antes de despertar - dijo sasuke aun confundo.

"_Sino hacia algo por ti, ya nunca mas serias el mismo, ya nunca mas seria pudieras volverías a tener una vida normal…Por eso hice lo que hice"._

Sasuke-chan ve a darte un baño- -dijo sakura le señalando la otra puerta que había en la habitación.

Hai. – dijo sasuke

Luego de que sasuke entrara al baño, entro en la habitación tsuyomi.- sakura-chan necesito que consigas para mi, unos pergaminos que se encuentran en el templo de la aldea Seiko.

Hai.- Asintió sakura con una reverencia, partiré con sasuke al amanecer.

Esta bien.- dijo tsuyomi, para luego salir de la habitación.

Después de algunos minutos sale sasuke de baño, quieres algo de comer?- le ofreció sakura.

Hai.

Busco en su morral una manzana y la pelo.- "mientras tanto le diré algunas cosas acerca de la aldea".- toma!

Mmm… esta rica- dijo sasuke aun masticando la manzana.

Sasuke-chan… ves esta bandada que tengo aquí es el símbolo de nuestra aldea, nosotros pertenecemos a konoha y dentro de algunos días podremos regresar a konoha y tu volverás a asistir a tu clases en la academia… para que algún día seas un excelente.- dijo sakura muy orgullosa.

Solo faltaba una hora para que amaneciera así que sakura arreglo a sasuke para partir.- será mejor adelantarnos. Ven sasuke!- y le tomo de la mano. Y salieron del laboratorio de tsuyomi.

Justo después de Salir el pequeño apretó mas fuerte la mano de sakura.- como te llamas?

Me llamo Sakura haruno – asintió la kunoichi con una sonrisa.

Caminaron alrededor de unas tres horas, cuando divisaron un pequeño pueblo, al llegar al pueblo se alojaron en una posada.- espérame aquí me daré un baño.

Esta bien! – asintio con la cabeza.

Ahhh! Que rico!! … - "le daré algunas lecciones a sasuke-chan"…justo cuando nuevamente le vienen a la mente esas imágenes tan desagradables.- ahhh!! – "como pudiste hacerle esto a tu propio hermano, eres detestable… itachi".

Al salir de baño vuelta con una bata de baño.- Yo también quiero ser un ninja!! – en los ojos del pequeño sasuke había un pequeño brillo especial, era un brillo determinación.

Me agrada mucho esa actitud… Y a partir de mañana te enseñare lo básico

Y porque no puede ser hoy? – pregunto con mucha curiosidad el pequeño

Tengo que resolver unos asuntos – menciono la kunoichi

Luego de esa conversación… Ambos desayunaron tranquilos y en silencios, cuando sakura finalizo de desayunar – Gracias sasuke-chan – y le dio un beso en la frente del este.

Puedes salir un momento de la habitación - algo apenada por petición – menciono sakura

Hai- cruzo los brazos y salio de la habitación.

Sakura se coloco una pantalón corto negro mas una blusa negro con vino tinto tipo chaqueta y sus habituales botas de shinobis, ah y por ultimo se trenzo su largo cabello.

-ya puedes pasar… sasuke-chan!! - dijo sakura

-el chico al pasar a la habitación – se quedo ensimismado con breve sonrojo

-que sucede… sasuke-chan? – pregunto algo curiosa la kunoichi

-estas muy bonita sakura

Gracias… sasuke-chan – se acerco a sasuke para apartarle un cuanto cabellos de su frente y darle un beso, seguido de eso se inclino a su tamaño - quédate en la habitación mientras yo no estoy… si lo haces te enseñare algunas técnicas…

Hmp…. Hai – dijo sasuke

Al levantar le revolvió el cabello al pequeño uchiha- me voy!! – dijo sakura

Te veo mas tarde!! – sakura antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Esta manera finalizo el primer capitulo …**

**Espero sus comentarios o sugerencias**

**bye **

**hasta el proximo cap!**


	3. El primer dia de entrenamiento!

**Holaa!! aqui les traigo la nueva edicion del cap 2 ..espero le guste y me perdonen por el retraso n.nU**

**Cap.2: El primer ****día de entrenamiento **

La mejor de conseguir información será trabajando en lugares donde reúnan aldeanos y shinobis del pueblo. – "por eso buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo".

Iré a la oficina de empleo del poblado para ver que puedo conseguir, "pero conseguir"… al llegar en a la oficina- disculpe señorita, estoy buscando algún trabajo – dijo sakura

Mmm… puede esperar un momento mientras veo que puedo hacer algo por usted- dijo la empleada del lugar

Sakura fue a sentarse un pequeño mueble que tenia el lugar… "espero que me puedan conseguir algún empleo de medio tiempo o algo de esa forma"

-Disculpe joven!!... he conseguido dos empleo para usted un en una cafetería y otro en un bar.

Me podría dar la dirección de los dos empleos – menciono la pelirosa.

Sakura fue a la dirección marca en el trozo de papel… - Buenos días he venido por el empleo de mesera – dijo sakura

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Nami y el es izumo el chef

-mucho gusto… me llamo sakura haruno – asintio con una sonrisa

-toma sakura, ve ponerte el uniforme – dijo nami

-Hai… hai

En breves instante sakura salio del vestido con el uniforme, que era un vestido rosa con botones delanteros que le llegaba unos cuantos centímetro mas arriba de la rodilla con delantal negro .

-guao sakura ese uniforme te queda muy bien!!- dijo izumo

-gracias izumo-san – mostrando una grata sonrisa –sakura

-ohayo gozaimatsu!!

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

"Desde que desperté no recuerdo nada, por mas que intento recodar el dolor de cabeza se hace mas fuerte" – "nose si mis padres siguen vivos o si tengo algún hermano", "realmente no lose". – estos pensamientos tenían ocupada al pequeño pelinegro.- Ahhh! Estoy muy aburrido en este lugar! – el pelinegro busco en el morral de sakura el de shuriken y lo tomos.- iré a entrar por mi cuenta.

Salio de la habitación y se fue a entrar a un lugar

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Sakura con su hermosa aparecía y buen trato en algunas horas a trajo a mucho clientes a la cafetería… Y así se fue rápidamente el primer día de trabajo de sakura.

-gracias sakura por todo te veo mañana a las 11:00 am. – dijo Nami

-hasta mañana Nami-san y izumo-san!!

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde cuando sakura termino de trabajar en la cafetería, "tengo que darme prisa para llegar a la posada para ver como sasuke-chan"

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Sasuke para el final de la tarde ya tenia mas puntería, solo le asi falta entrenar un poco mas pero por hoy ya era suficiente.

-ya casi esta atardeciendo debo volver a la posada antes de que regrese sakura- dijo sasuke

Asi que rápidamente se fue de regreso a la posada.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Al llegar a la habitación… - sasuke-chan!!

-estoy aquí!! – grito el pequeño uchiha desde el interior del baño

-esta bien!!... termina de bañar y luego conversamos –dijo sakura- justo se recostó de la cama… "tengo media hora para descansar"

Sasuke al salir del baño estaba en vuelto en yukata negro que le quedaba un poco grande

"que lindo se ve mi oni-chan"… - ven acá sasuke-chan sienta a mi lado!!

-Descansa bien que mañana por la mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento!! – dijo tiernamente sakura

- yo me iré a bañar para resolver otro asunto que tengo!- se paro de la cama y busco una toalla limpia del closet para irse a bañar.

"voy a ir el … próximo empleo para tratar de buscar información al respecto sobre el pergamino que me envió a robar"… "haré lo que sea necesario para brinda darte esta vida nueva".. Al terminar de bañar se vistió, al salir que del baño pudo observar que sasuke-chan ya se había que dado dormido...

-oyasuminasai… sasuke-chan – en un breve murmuro , le acaricio el rostro y por ultimo le dio un beso en la frente... "Descansa que mañana te toca un día duro".

Sakura realizo un sellos… para cambiar su apariencia y así aparentar más edad, la nueva apariencia temporal de sakura; era de cabello rojizo oscuro y un poco más alta y una figura contorneada.

Y partió de inmediato a el lugar… aquel lugar era un jugar de eso de mala muerte… - Buenas noches… vengo por el empleo – dijo sakura

Buenas noches… Soy Najaru y aquí tiene

Le entrega a sakura un delantal negro… El trabajo de la kunoichi consistía en limpiar las mesa y servir tragos, pero lo tedioso del lugar era que algunos cliente se trataban de pasar con las empleas.

"Hago esto por sasuke-chan... Solo por el tengo que ser fuerte"

Y así llego rápidamente la media noche sakura termino su jornada laboral y se marcho rápidamente a la posada…. "ahhh!…. Estoy muera del cansancio"

De camino a la posada recordó

**Flash back **

_**En la aldea vecina de seiko existe un pergamino con una técnica de regeneración prohibida y mucho han y tentado apoderarse de el**__**.**_

**Fin flash back**

"Eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar de viejo borracho"

Al llegar a la habitación, movió un poco a sasuke para poder acostarse adormir al lado de él. "Tendremos que quedar en este pueblo por dias mas".

Una hermosa kunoichi despertaba, por lo molesto rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortina..!!

Ahhh!!… un pequeño bostezo escapo de su labios – me ire arreglar para buscar el desayuno… Y luego a comenzar el primer día de entrenamiento

Sakura salio de la habitación, para comprar de comer y por último algo de ropa el pequeño pelinegro.

"espero que le quede bien"- la pelirosa compro playera de color azul marino, con un pantalones corto negro.

Al llegar a la habitación, ya esta despierto el pequeño uchiha – sasuke-chan te he traído esta muda de ropa para que te cambies

-Hmp… hai – dijo sasuke

Sakura se fue observar por la ventana mientras que él se cambiaba de ropa… "hoy va hacer un buen dia" – ya esta listo?

-hmp.. hai… hai

-Entonces vamos a desayunar juntos!! – dijo sakura

Ambos sentaron a desayunar, pero antes de partir sakura se lleva consigo los set kunais, shriken y la ropa sucia. Y después se alejaron un poco para entrenar cómodamente

Hoy sera tu primer dia!!

-Para esta primera lesión- empezaremos con algo sencillo, pero muy en esencial el lanzamiento de shuriken y kunais- dijo sakura

-Debes tomar el kunai de esta manera cuando vaya ser arrojado al ponente, ya que permite una mejor mayor soltura – la kunoichi toma el kunai de la forma anterior como le había explicando – y lo lanza hacia un árbol cercan.

Y luego de eso explico la manera de tomar el shuriken para tener una mayor efectividad en la puntería – Ahora te dejo por un momento para que entrenes.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Sakura se alejo un poco de donde se encontraba sasuke, para ir un pequeño rió que había cerca del lugar para lavar la ropa.

Lavare mi ropa y la de él… "y luego de que lo entrene me ire a trabajar" – sasuke había dominado rápidamente el lanzamiento con los shuriken, y le falta mejorar un poco mas con los kunai.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())() **30 minutos después** (())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Sakura regreso al lado de sasuke.- explicare la lesión dos técnica de infiltración y camuflaje

Sakura le explico las diferentes técnicas de infiltración y camuflaje, para posibles citaciones que se le puedan presentar

Lesión tres conocimiento geográfico donde vayas a desarrollar la misión

Habia transcurrido unas 3 horas des que sakura comenzado el primer día de entrenamiento, eran alrededor de las 10 de la maña sasuke-chan, ya me tengo que ir pero si quieres queda un poco más para que entrenes y mejores el lanzamiento de kunais.

Antes de irse se acerco al pequeño uchiha – y saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos, para limpiarle el rostro de sasuke que estaba sudor y un poco sucio, le beso la frente y por ultimo le desordeno un poco el aquello.

Ya me voy- espero que estés antes de las 6 en la habitación!! – dijo sakura

Se alejo de el y fue a buscar la ropa para luego marcharse a su empleo…

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()** 2 días después** (())()(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

De lesión en lesión iba transcurriendo el viajes de estos shinobis

Se encontraba dejando aquel poblando en la mañana…- debemos continuar nuestro viaje por este camino hasta llegar a Seiko donde tengo que recoger un paquete… "Mmm… bueno digamos que recoger un paquete, por no decir robar"´

En el transcurso del camino sakura le fue enseñando mas lesiones a sasuke de cómo implementar las técnicas de los shinobis

Sasuke lucia muy emocionado con cada lesión que le enseñaba sakura, ya que aprendía muy rápido y con mucha dedicación.

Aquellos dos shinobis llegaron en las primeras horas de las noches, asi que buscaron una posada para pasar la noche, y alquilaron una habitación con dos camas. Cada uno Eligio su cama en cuestión de algunos minutos se había que dado dormidos.

Llegados exhaustos… ("espero con ansia la nueva lesión de hoy"), se cambio de ropa para luego tomar algo de dinero del morral para comprar el desayuno.

("No esperaba que esta ciudad fuera tan grande")… compro el de desayuno y se regreso de nuevo la habitación…

-Sakura…Sakura despierta!! – mencion el pequeño sasuke

-5 min mas… tengo mucho sueño aun!! – dijo la pelirosaba por debajo de las sabanas que la cubrian…

-me prometiste que iba a enseñar nuevas tecnicas!! –entre sollozo el uchiha

-ya te mañanas y te vestiste? – preguntaba la pelirosa aun algo soñolienta

-Si ya estoy listo!! – dijo sasuke

-Esta bien, ahí voy!! - alejo la sabana que la cubrían para ir a duchar para luego ir a tomar el desayuno…

"ya estoy mucho mejor, aunque aun tengo un poco de sueño".. se baño y se cambio rapidamente de ropa..al salir del baño. – Te tardaste!! – dijo sasuke con su brazos entre cruzado y un poco enojado.

-disculpa sasuke-chan! –sonriendo levemente la chica

Luego de eso sentaron a desayunar para luego marcharse, al encontrar un buen lugar alejado de las personas de lugar para entrenar. –bueno las técnicas de hoy serán, reemplazo, kagen bushin y la otra especial asi que te la enseñare.

Sakura le explico y a la iban entrando juntos asi para toda la mañana y parte de la tarde… - ne..sakura cual es la tecnica especial que me ibas a enseñar

La kunoichi realizo varios… **Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu, **y salio de labios una enorme bola de fuego, quiero que practique esta tecnica todo los días, hasta llegues a perfeccionarla. El pequeño uchiha comenzó a entrenar apenas salia una pequeña llamita de fuego…

-Sigue entrando que regreso de algunos minutos- sakura se desplazo rápidamente por los árboles para si llegar donde estaban las tiendas de la localidad, "necesito comprar ropa oscura y una mascara". Fue a varias tiendas a comprar las cosas que le hacia falta y las llevo para la habitación, pero las escondió para que sasuke-chan no se percatara de ellas.

Tardo aproximadamente en llegar donde estaba sasuke una media hora, y al llegar se encontró con que estaba aun continuaba entrenando, pero el cansancio se hizo presente en la piernas, que le hicieron perder el equilibrio, sakura lo tomo a tiempo- el pequeño habia queda el pecho de la kunoichi

("vuele también… y están calida conmigo")… - con un poco de sonrojo – Gracias sakura.

-Esto es todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos- dijo sakura

Ambos volvieron a la posada, al llegar a la habitación la pelirosa fue a preparar la tina para sasuke

-quítate esa ropa sucia, que ya te prepare el baño- dijo sakura

-hai… hai – dijo sasuke

Se metió a bañar el pequeño. – dejame frotarte la espalda y luego te dejo, ya que tengo que hacer algo luego – dijo sakura

El uchiha estaba de espalda a ella, y con una esponja le froto la espalda por algunos minutos, ya me retiro sasuke-chan para continúes bañándote.

Y así sakura dejo el baño y cerró la puerta, mientras que ella servia la cena que hacia algunos minutos atrás la había comprado. Luego de eso se sento en la cama para contemplar la recién parecida luna…

"Tengo que estar realmente loca por todo lo que estoy haciendo, ya que de seguro cuando regrese a la aldea seré severamente castigada, ya que me lleve a sasuke-chan del hospital sin permiso, y luego me lo lleve de viaje"

Sakura…Sakura!!... ya puedes entrar a bañarte – dijo sasuke

Gracias por avisarme… sasuke-chan

El uchiha se encontraba mirando fijamente el techo de aquella habitación… ("porque no recodar nada… por mas que intente recordar solo encuentro un vació en mi menoría… que fue lo que me sucedió")

("solo tengo vagos recuerdos… de cómo me llamo o de donde provengo, mi cumpleaños y otras pequeñeces")…

Después de que sasuke se quedara sakura salio de la habitación a cumplir la primera misión. Se desplazo por algunos tejados, hasta quedar frente al enorme templo, donde se infiltro por una de las ventanas, para luego tomar la apariencia de alguno de los guardias… "diablos si que esta bien vigila la entrada" … tendré que usar algún genjutsu, la kunoichi realizo varios sellos he hizo que los guardias cayeran en una ilusión, corrió rápidamente hacia la recamara que tanto vigilaban y tomo el pergamino… se marchó rápidamente de aquel pasillo que lleva hacia ese cuarto y salto por unos tejados hasta ocultarse, y así cambiar de apariencia.

A los poco minutos el templo esta revuelto de guardias buscando el ladron que se habia llevado el pergamino, pero ya sakura había sacado ventaja, cambio de nuevo su apariencia para regresar a la habitación.

En la mañana siguiente se la pelirosada pago la cuenta de la posada y luego se marcharon de la aldea.

**Gracias por leer el fic**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios**


	4. Ahora eres un Mienbro de esta familia

**Gomene n.nU de nuevo los deje esperando **

**Bueno aqui este cap ahi nuevo detalles que habia agregado la edicion vieja de este cap espero que les guste**

* * *

**Cap.3: Ahora eres un ****miembro de esta familia!**

Después de eso regresaron a konoha en una semana!!... el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte donde se podía deslumbrar una cirueta, era sakura cargo a sasuke en su espalda

Camino lentamente por aquellas calles vacías, hasta llegar a su casa… "te dejare en mi habitación"…

Sakura había sido castigada con 2 semana de trabajos comunitario por escaparse de la aldea y justo hoy terminaba su labor comunitaria… "ya solo falta una hora para terminar mi castigo cuando salga de aquí, iré a buscar a sasuke-chan al parque"

(())()(())(())()(())()(())()

El uchiha se encontraba en el parque junto otros compañeros de su salón, el era un poco cerrado hacia sus compañeros.

Pasare por la casa a buscar unas sombrillas ya que al aparecer lloverá pronto, llego a casa y tomo los paraguas… al llegar a parque busco a sasuke

-Gomene sasuke-chan!! – la pelirosada se acerco al uchiha, y saco su pañuelo y le limpio el rostro para después darle un beso en la mejilla… luego de eso cayeron pequeña gotas y partir empezó llover, le entrego la sombrilla y justo se disponía a dejar el parque….

"Espera con esta lluvia ya no debería quedar ningún niño este parque y fue cuando sintió el chakra de niño cerca del tobogán"

Sasuke-chan adelántate y me esperas en la entrada del parque quieres!!... espero que se alejara, para luego ir a donde estaba aquella presencia

Se acerco al tobogán… - que haces aquí... tan solito?

Esperando que escampé!

Y tu padres no viene a buscarte?

No… desde hace tiempo no tengo – la mirada de aquel pequeño se entristeció y punto sus hacia lluvia

Como te llamas?

Naruto

"Se parece a mi"

Que te parece si vienes a vivir conmigo y mi hermanito?

De verdad… pero no quiero ser una molestia

No te preocupes mi hermanito tiene tu misma, asi creo que se llevaran bien- asintió con una sonrisa

Sakura lo abrazo y le susurro al oído – ya nunca mas estarás solo, los ojos de narutos se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar esa lagrimas!!... la pelirosada le seco las lágrimas y le tomo la mano y asi los caminaron hasta la entrada

("sakura se esta tardo demasiado")… Entre la lluvia se ve la cirueta de los personas aproximando a la entrada

Jejej.. gomene sasuke-chan por dejar aquí!! .. pero tenia que rescatar al alguien de la lluvia

Y de esta manera los pequeños niños se colocaron de cada lado de sakura… hasta llegar a la casa

Al entrar a la casa!!

Que hace el aquí? – fue lo primero que en preguntar sasuke

Desde ahora en adelante el vivirá en esta casa con nosotros – dijo sakura

NO… quiero!! – grito el uchiha

Ya basta sasuke… no seas egoísta!! el también sufrió lo que perder a sus padres!

Se el uchiha se quedo en silencio... sobre lo que habia dicho sakura

El naruto y de ahora en adelante se tendran que llevar bien!!

Y apartir de ahora es el nuevo miembro de esta familia... quedo claro!!

"Yo no puedo ser tan duras con ellos .. no me recisto ante aquellos"

Los niños se encontraban se encontraban en forma de columna… - sakura se paro en frente de ellos. – A partir de ahora a los dos los voy a querer por igual.. asi se inclino y los abrazos a los dos, luego se paro un poco y le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno…

Antes de levantarse le revolvió el cabello a los dos!!... – ahh… y otra casa llame hermana

Sasuke-chan… puede enseñarle la casa a naruto

H…a…i – pareció algo de fastidio

(())()(())(())()(())()(())() 1 semana después (())()(())(())()(())()(())()

"Es hora de que tengo esta platica importante para ellos".- Naruto-chan y sasuke-chan venga un momento para aca – dijo la chica

Hai – mencionaron los dos chicos

Sientense el sofa! – sugirió la pelirosada

Creo que es momento de tener esta platica con ustedes dos, "diablos nose comenzar" - desde que formamos una familia poco les he dicho de mi- se le podía apreciar que estaba un poco nerviosa.- yo se perfectamente que es estar en su situación ya que yo a su edad también la viví.

("No me esperaba esto de sakura-one-san") - asombro y desconcierto mostraban los dos pequeños.

Yo nací en la aldea oculta de la nube y en donde también fueron asesinados mis padres biológicos, luego de eso es tuve mendigando por las calles, hasta que los harunos me trajeron a konoha donde me adoptaron.- su mirada se llena de melancolía al recordar lo sucedido.- Después de eso pase los mejores 5 años de niñez con los haruno hasta que nuevamente el dolor y la tristeza me embargo de nuevo mi madre muere por una enfermedad y luego 6 meses después falle mi padre en una misión.

Por eso se mejor que nadie que es perder a tus seres queridos, y es por eso que los quiero y los protejo aun mas, porque moría de tristeza si los perdiera ustedes mis oni-chan – una pequeña lagrima surco la pálida y calidad mejilla de la kunoichi.

Los dos pequeños se acercaron a sakura y abrazaron.- te quiero mucho sakura-one-chan – dijo el pequeño rubio y la abrazo aun mas fuerte. Sakura one-san cuando sea grande yo te protegeré- dijo el pelinegro.

"Me alegro mucho de tus palabras… pero se que en fondo no será así"

(())()(())(())()(())()(())() **Al anochecer **(())()(())(())()(())()(())()

En algún lugar de entre los limites del país de fuego y la aldea de la roca se encontraba reunidas dos kunoichi

Koban wa! Tsuyomi-sama – sakura saludo con una reverencia

Aquí le traído el pergamino que pidió – mostrándole el pergamino

Muy bien sakura-chan! –asintió la mirada

Desde mañana te entrenare ya que lo necesitara para futuras misiones que te envié a realizar.

Después de esa pequeña plática ambas se retiraron del lugar

A la mañana siguiente sakura apenas escasas hora durmió asi que no le quedo remedio que levantarse y preparo los desayunos y los almuerzos que llevarían… Ire donde el hokage a reportarme…

El primero en levantar fue naruto!!

Naruto… despierta!!

5 minutos mas!!

Sino te das prisa llegaras … tarde!!

Ahh… y por cierto aquí dejo tu nueva ropa!!

Hai

A los poco minutos naruto se levanto... ahora voy con el otro dormilón!!

Sasuke…chan!!.. Despierta!!

Sasuke…chan … despierta!!

Ya te escuche… one-san!!

El uchiha se paro de la cama y se cambio ropa luego bajar a desayunar!!

Los chicos estaba comiendo… - chicos en la cocina deje su obento, naruto el tuyo es el naranja y el otro azul es de sasuke!!

Ya me tengo que ir!! – dijo sakura

Para donde vas one-san? – naruto

Ire a reportar donde el hokage!! –asintió sakura

(())()(())(())()(())()(())()

Ls kunoichi se desplazo rápidamente por los tejado hasta llegar a la oficina.. top.. top ..top

Una voz en interior .- Pase!

Buenos dias hokage-sama ya he cumplido con mi labor comunitaria!!

Me alegro mucho!!.. y que no se vulva repetir!!

Hai… "aunque lo dudo"

También quería informarle que a partir de ahora me hare cargo… del pequeño superviviente uchiha sasuke y de uzumaki naruto y los criare como mis hermanos de ahora en adelante

Espero eso no es mucha carga para ti sola?

Estoy dispuesta hacerlo … además no quiero que ellos esten solos!!.. por otro lado me considero una persona los suficientemente madura para pensar de mi edad.

Lo entiendo!!...

La próxima semana es el examen chunnin y para eso debe forma un equipo… ya he solucionado tu problema.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta… - adelante!!... al abrirse la puerta pasaron a la oficina dos chicos de la misma edad que ella

Ellos son tus nuevos compañeros de equipo – dijo hokage

Me llamo Atasuke… mucho gusto!

"Atasuke era un chico cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, a simple vista parece amable"

Soy Sai!!

"Por otro lado sai.. era un chico de cabellos negro piel pálida y ojos oscuro… es un poco frio" – decia sakura ella misma

Hola…. Me llamo sakura haruno… mucho gusto en conocerlos!!

Le tengo unas misiones sencillas para que comience a trabajar como equipo –dijo el hokage

Y de esta manera comenzó sakura con su nuevo equipo… las misiones asignadas….

**Gracias por leer el fic **

**Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!! ;D**


	5. Nuestro nuevo maestro

**Holaaa!!**

**Como estan espero que bien **

**Aqui les traigo la nueva edision del cap 4 que contiene mas detalles importantes que el anterrior cap 4 n.nU**

* * *

Cáp.4: Nuestro nuevo maestro

_**Flash back**_

_**Si apruebas el examen chunnin siendo tu equipo entre los tres mejores te dare información valiosas .**_

_**Sobre que, tsuyomi-sama? – pregunto extrañada**_

_**Sobre el clan uchiha y sobre ti. – respondio la mujer.**_

"_**sobre mi, que puede ser eso"**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Se levanto temprano en la mañana – "Hoy tendré otra mision con mis nuevos compañeros"

Ahhh Ahh!! .. "si es pesado, ese idiota de Sai… por un demonio se la paso la mayor parte del tiempo en criticarme" … Ahhh!! Ahh!!- " por lo menos cuento con el apoyo atasuke que todo lo contrario de idiota de Sai".. – se enfureció tanto al recordar lo de ayer que golpeo varias veces la pared.

Sakura había dejado algunas marcas en la pared.- Mejor será que vaya a lavar la ropa sucia acumulada. Asi que fue al baño y tomo el cesto de la ropa, bajo con el hasta lavadora y comenzó a clasificar la ropa, esto es mió, esto naruto, esto es de sasuke a seguida sucesivamente – "la primero la ropa de sasuke"- metió la franelas y pantalones del pequeño pelinegro. Luego lavo la de naruto y por ultimo la de ella.

La kunoichi se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno…

_**Flash back**_

_**He escuchado que mañana llegara nuestro sensei –menciono atasuke**_

_**Tienes información de el? –pregunto curiosos Sai**_

_**Séle conoce como como el ninja-copy y que fue anteriormente capitán de anbu**_

_**Entonces es muy fuerte y será difícil de enfrentar en los entrenamientos – intervino sakura**_

_**Como dijo sakura sus entrenamientos son muy difíciles y debido a eso nos someterá a una prueba para saber si somos actos para ser sus alumnos – la expresión de atasuke se volvió mas seria al mencionar las ultimas palabras.**_

_**Solo debemos soportarlo por una semana, porq**__**ue luego de presentar el examen chunnin seres designados a diferentes áreas. –menciono con fastidio Sai.**_

_**Fin flash back**__**.**_

Sakura termino de preparar el desayuno para ir a despertar a sasuke y naruto. Así que subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de los chicos. Se acerco a la cama de sasuke y le acaricio su cabello suavemente para luego despertarlo.- Sasuke-chan!! … Sasuke-chan!!. En pocos instantes se despertó el pelinegro.

Viste y para bajes a desayunar!! … ahh otra cosa mas despierta a naruto - dijo sakura

Vas a salir? – pregunto el pelinegro.

Tengo que encontrarme un poco mas temprano con mis compañero de equipo – dijo afirmo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

Cuídate!!

Lo haré!! – se acerco un poco mas a el y lo beso en la frente.

Luego de eso salio de la habitación y se marcho al lugar de encuentro.

"Esta noche cuando vaya a reunirme con tsuyomi-sama le pediré información referente a hatake kakashi".

"Por ahora lo mejor será preocuparse por esa prueba".

Ella fue la primera en llegar al puente que se encontraba cercano al campo de entrenamiento nuevo 3 y luego de algunos minutos llega Sai.

Ohayo!!

Ohayo!! – dijo la kunoichi – "Rayos, porque tenia que llegar el primero"

Pasaron unos diez minutos después fue cuando llego atasuke al puente.- lo siento, me que de dormido – No te preocupes.- "Ahhh!! Idiota, sabias muy bien que tenias que llegar antes que sai".

(())()(())()(())()(())

El pequeño uchiha ya tenía alrededor de 5 min. Tratando de levantar a naruto, asi que tuvo que recurrir otros forma de levantarlo. Asi que tomo una almohada y lo golpeo en la cara, de inmediato reacciono el rubio abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente. – idiota, porque hiciste eso?

Idiota lo será tu!! – respondiéndole enojadamente el pelinegro

Levántate y para que bajes a desayunar! – asintió el pelinegro – después de eso bajo a desayunar

Idiota!! –dijo naruto mientras le saca la lengua

El uchiha se sentó a desayunar – ("cuando regrese sakura one-san le pediré que me entrene") ("ahh , estoy arto de este idiota"). Al terminar desayunar tomo su platos y los llevo a la cocina, para luego buscar su morral y marcharse a la academia.

Espera, donde esta sakura one-chan? – pregunto naruto estaba bajando las escaleras.

Ella dejo el desayuno listo y se marcho!! – dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba su morral

Esperame… sasuke!

No quiero!! – respondió con tono molesto para luego abrir la puerta y marcharse.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Ahhh!! Que demonios!! .. Estará haciendo el nuevo maestro – dijo bastante disgustada la kunoichi.

Nose!.. Pero si debe de estar planeado algo difícil para la prueba! – menciono atasuke

El pelinegro se encontraba escuchando la plática de sus compañeros, pero sin agregar ningún comentario.

Ya había transcurrido alrededor de una hora, fue cuando se diviso encima de ellos una sombra aproximarse a ellos.

Buenos días! … soy hatake kakashi y seré su nuevo maestro – mención con indiferente el peligris. – nos presentaremos primero para después con comenzar. – Y no tengo intenciones de contarle mis gusto y mis pasatiempos.

"aunque no quieras contarnos nada sobre te investigare, me gusta saber con quien estoy tratando"

La primera en presentarse fue sakura.- Me llamo sakura haruno, me gustaria ser una gran kunoichi – "Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como tsuyomi-sama" y gusta cuidar de mis dos hermanitos.

Me llamo Sai y mi menta es ser miembro de escuadrón anbu, pocas cosas me gustan.

Me llamo atasuke mi menta es ser un miembro escuadrón de caza

Luego de las presentaciones se desplazaron para el campo de entrenamiento 3

El objetivo que deberán cumplir es quitarme estos dos cascabeles, También pueden usar sus shuriken y kunais…

No serán capaces de coger estos cascabeles si no tienen intensiones de matarme. – dijo kakashi

"No me importa matar con tal de volverme mas fuerte y proteger a sasuke y naruto, entonces asi". Entendido asintieron los 3 shinobis.

Tienen hasta las 12:30 para lograr quitarme los cascabeles… preparados… YA!!

Los tres shinobis se alejaron de kakashi, para adentrarse en bosque, al poco rato de haber alejado sakura se reunió con atasuke.

Debemos trabajar unidos para combinar nuestras habilidades – dijo sakura

Tienes razón, sakura es la mejor forma de tener más posibilidades de poseer eso cascabeles.

Tu ninjitsu de fuego es mejor que el mio, tu fuerza para combate cuerpo es la mejor – dijo sakura

Tu sakura es la mejor de nosotros en ninjitsu tierra y eres casi tan rápida como sai en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo. Los shinobis idearon un plan luego de eso se separaron.

Sakura se encontraba caminando por el bosque, "estoy esperando ven atacarme, se que tu primer ataque asi será genjitsu"

Te encontré!! – kakashi se encontraba junto detrás de sakura y fue en ese momento cuando sakura entro en el genjitsu , pero en ese preciso instante ataca atasuke con una patada y es esquivada fácilmente, seguido de otra patada, esta vez logrando mover a kakashi lejos de sakura.

_Se lo que esta en frente de mi es una ilusión y así que no me engañaras fácilmente, realizo el sello y se libero de la ilusion._

"Ya he alejado lo suficiente del bosque a kakashi" – asi que atasuke se dispuso a realizar rápidamente varios sellos – katon ryu - salio un gran llamarada de fuego.

Atasuke iba ser atacado por debajo del suelo, junto cuando apareció la kunoichi y realizo varios sellos…. Doton Retsudo Tenshou no jutsu – golpeo el suelo sacando de su escondite a kakashi de la casi, el nuevo maestro impactado por anteriormente tecnica usada.

Habia mucho polvo asi que sakura nuevamente aprovecho la oportunidad y realizo el varios con mucha mas velocidad que el anterior y luego realizar los sellos coloco una mano en suelo… Doton iwakamui no jutsu

Apareció una trampa de oso… que atrapo los pies de kakashi – "Maldice… me confié demasiado"

Doton iwagakure no jutsu – sakura se desvanece y luego aparece detrás de kakashi – y le quita un de los cascabeles. Atasuke!! Toma el cascabel mientras yo lo sujeto. Sakura sostenía un kunai cerca de la garganta del peligris

Se acercaba corriendo para tomar el ultimo cascabel y en ese momento apareció Sai – Ninpou, choujuu giga! – creando unos leones que atacaron atasuke, para el acerca a tomar el ultimo cascabel.

Entre la confusión aprovecho kakashi para safarse de sakura y alejándose de la situación.

Ahhh!! … maldi lo arruinaste todo sai!! – grito furiosa sakura!! - Todo el plan se cayo abajo por tu culpa!!

Me las pagaras luego Sai!! – Grito atasuke – ahora tengo que buscar a kakashi ya que queda poco tiempo.

Sai y atasuke se retiraron a buscar a kakashi-sensei

Mientras que sakura ahora podía descansar, "ahhh esta dando resultado los entrenamientos de tsuyomi-sama".

Al final termino amarrado al poste y el astuto de sai se hizo poseedor del ultimo cascabel.

Lo hicieron muy chicos!!. Y mi conclusión es que los acepto como mis alumnos - menciono kakashi

Que bien!! – dijo sakura con una sonrisa

Venga los invito a almorzar! – dijo kakashi

Ahhh quien me libera de aquí!! – gritaba atasuke

Espera un momento atasuke – la kunoichi tomo un kunai y lo lanzo al lado de las sogas provocando que se rompieran.

Luego almorzar para celebrar la aceptación de kakashi. Tiene el resto de la tarde libre … a los mañana en la mañana

Gracias por el almuerzo – dijo amablemente Sai para luego retirarse.

"ahhh aun no me las pagas sai" – Sera mejor que retire dijo atasuke – Gracias por el almuerzo. Hasta mañana.

Aprovechando que estamos solos… en donde aprendiste esa tecnicas sakura? – pregunto kakashi

"no te puedo decir que las aprendí de la segunda maestra de ninjitsu prohibidos" – una vieja amiga de mi familia me la enseño.

Si me disculpas me tengo que retirar… hasta mañana kakashi-sensei

Sakura se fue alejando poco a poco, al poco tiempo llego a su casa su vio las escalera y se fue a su habitación en donde se desplomo en su cama… ahhh estoy tan cansada!! – que al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

Cuando sakura despertó era casi la hora para que llegara sasuke y naruto a casa, asi que se dio un baño para luego bajar a preparar la cena.

Tadaima – dijo naruto

Okarinasai naruto-chan! … Como te fue hoy en las clases? – pregunto sakura.

Aprendí mucho… aunque soy muy torpe con las practicas – dijo naruto con sonrisa de vergüenza.

Tadaima – dijo el pelinegro

Okarinasai sasuke-chan

Pronto estará lista la cena!!

Naruto se fue al jardín a practicar lanzamientos de shuriken, mientras que sasuke se quedo en la cocina.

Como te fue hoy? – pregunto sasuke

Pues conocí a mi nuevo a maestro – dijo sakura

Y que tal es?

Pues es un jounin muy fuerte …. Antes de que nos aceptara como sus alumnos nos hizo una prueba; donde debíamos quitarles dos cascabeles que tenia amarrados en la cintura.

Pasaste la prueba one-san? - tenia mucha curiosidad de saber.

Idee un plan con mi compañero que me llevaba mejor, al principio del plan me ofrecí el señuelo, para que asi mi compañero atacase. La kunoichi le fue contando paso a paso el plan que habia ideado con atasuke.

Eres increíble sakura one-san!!

Quiero que me entrenes también, sakura one-san! - dijo sasuke

Por ahora solo quiero que mejores ese primer ninjitsu de fuego, luego de que regrese de presentar el examen chunin enseñarte el siguiente ninjitsu.

Dentro de una semana presentare el examen – dijo sakura seriamente

Ahora ve a buscar a naruto y luego vaya a lavarse las manos para que vengan a cenar.

Sakura sirvió la cena, los dos niños se sentaron a cenar. Después de cenar sakura le estuvo explicado a naruto como debía tomar el tomar el kunai, y otras tecnicas de una forma sencilla para que el pudiera entender mejor.

Mientras que sasuke leia unos pergaminos que hablaba acerca de los genjitsu, y asi rápidamente le fue dado sueño a los futuro shinobis de konoha. El primero en irse a bañar fue naruto. Por su parte sakura doblaba la ropa limpia que habia lavado… "me pregunto a donde estas a hora… itachi-kun?" "yo te quiero tanto… pero aun siento dolor al recordar lo todo lo que había pasado." Ya naruto tenia su pijama puesta asi que se acosto a dormir. Sakura se acerco y lo a robo y le dio un beso de buenas noches, Después sasuke se metió a bañar. Pasaron alrededor de 20 min cuando salio de baño con el pijama puesto.

Lo acompaño hasta su cama, para arroparlo… que descanses sasuke-chan y le dio un beso de buenas noche – dijo suavemente la pelirosada

Se alejo con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y por ultimo cerro la puerta de la habitación. "tengo que darme prisa" la kunoichi se metio a bañar " se me va hacer tarde" luego de bañarse se cambio de ropa y salio a encontrarse con tsuyomi

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())() en el laboratorio de tsuyomi (())()(())()(())()(())

Buenas noches tsuyomi-sama

Hoy tuve una prueba con mi nuevo maestro – dijo sakura

Como se llama? – pregunto tsuyomi

Hatake kakashi!! … tsuyomi – sama tendrá información acerca de él? – pregunto sakura con insistencia.

"Haber donde fue puse eso expediente" … "mmm ya recordé" - Revisa aquella gaveta de aquel archivero

Sakura reviso la gaveta de aquel archivero y al abrirlo encontró muchos expedientes de shinobis de konoha.

Hatake kakashi

Fecha nacimiento: 15 de septiembre

Edad: 26

Maestro: Namikaze Minato

Su padre fue hatake sakumo

Fue chunin a los 6 años

Es jounin desde 13 años

Pose el sharingan, gracias a su compañero obito

2 años después se unió al escuadrón Anbu.

Sakura reviso la información que tsuyomi tenia de hatake era demasiado larga como para poder leerla toda al mismo tiempo asi solo leyó lo mas. – "tsuyomi-sama debe de tener un espía en konoha que le dará una copia de los expediente de la aldea".

Vamos a entrenar – sugirió tsuyomi

Como usted ordene tsuyomi – sakura realizo una pequeña reverencia.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())() **6 Dias después** (())()(())()(())()(())

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dia transcurrieron rápidamente, Solo faltaba un dia para que sakura presentara el examen esa mañana amaneció diferente, el tiempo estaba apunto de llover

Al levantarse de su cama, se acerco a la ventana observo el clima… "no me gustan esta nubes me recuerdan tanto a ese lugar"… se cambio de ropa y fue a preparar el desayuno… cuando al poco tiempo empezó a llover… "no me gusta cuando llueva"

_**Flash back…**_

_**Esta lluvia, estas nubes me recuerdan aquel lugar…**_

_**un día como hoy, hace 9 años atrás me rescataron los Harunos**_

_**Mis verdaderos padres fueron asesinados, juntos en frente de mi…en una noche de tormenta…**_

_**Estuve vagando por las calles ya que nadie se quería se cargo de mi, pase hambre y frió por las calles… pense que moriría, pero los harunos me rescataron y me a trajeron a konoha, y luego de ese momento tuve la oportunidad de una segunda vida…**_

_**Fin flash back…**_

Onesa-san!! … hoy estas mas distraída que otras ocasiones!! – el uchiha entre cruzo los brazos

Gomene!!... sasuke-chan

"hoy sera mi ultimo entrenamiento el mas difícil que alla tenido con nuestro maestro hatake kakashi".

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic!!**

**X FA NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIOS XD**


	6. Promesa Parte 1

**Holaaa!! a todos!  
**

**Como estan? .. Espero que bien**

**Aqui les traigo la nueva edicion del cap 5 **

* * *

**Cap5. Promesa Parte 1  
**

Llego el día del examen de chunnin de sakura, un chico pelinegro se levanto mas temprano de lo usual…asi que se baño y seguido vestio, ("Ahora a despertar a one-san").- caminaba con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto, al llegar a la puerta del cuarto giro la perilla con tacto se subió lentamente a la cama y por un momento la observo, el rostro de la kunoichi se vía calmado y tierno… si no la conociese diría que es un ángel, dejo aun lado sus tonto pensamiento.-one-san!!... one-san!!... sakura-one-san!!

En poco minutos la pelirosa reacciono y poco a poco abrió los ojos se froto el rostro.- ohayo sasuke-chan!!.- entre sus palabras un bostezo se escapo de sus labios

Ohayo sakura-one-san!

Espérame en la cocina… sasuke-chan!

"debo de estar preparada para todo lo que venga, cada fase del examen es cada vez mas peligroso".

Hai- asintio el pelinegro moviendo suavemente la cabeza

La kunoichi preparo el desayuno rápidamente… gomene sasuke-chan por preparar un desayuno tan sencillo hoy! …- y le sirvió el desayuno al pelinegro

No te preocupes one-san.- su rostro tan alegro y sincero antes las palabras de sakura

Y naruto?.- pregunto extraña la kunoichi, ya que desde que el rubio llego era el mas dormilon y cómelo de la casa.

One-san… sigues dormido!.- se podía percibir el fastidio que le causaba la pregunta

Iré a despertado mientras termina tu desayuno, " me alegro mucho de haber salvado a naruto" "ahora es un niño muy alegre y apasionado por los entrenamientos", al llegar la habitación que los dos pequeños compartían y observo la manera tan desordenada que dormida.- que una sonrisa poso en sus finos labios color rosa, se acerco al rubio.- naruto-chan!… naruto!… naruto!! Esta lo movió un poco para tratar de despertarlo pero fue imposible, "como siempre con su sueños pesados", cuando por impulso miro el pequeño reloj de la mesita "rayos se me esta haciendo tarde". Antes de salir de la habitación le beso la frente al rubio dormilón, bajo rápidamente se acerco a la cocina

Ya me tengo sasuke-chan!

Se acerco al pelinegro y lo abrazo suavemente… "tu y naruto son mas grandes apoyo" – se separo un poco de el y le beso la frente.- pórtate bien! .. y por ultimo despierta a naruto! Sakura trato de despertarlo pero no pudo asi que le pidió el favor a sasuke-chan

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) **2 semanas después** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Después de culminar el largo examen de chunnin… "Cada año que pasa las cosas se complican aun mas y en especial estos examenes"… Al anocherse fui a encontrarme con mi sensei tsuyomi-sama

Buenas noches tsuyomi-sama! – sakura asintió con una breve reverencia

Estuve siguiendo de cerca tu progreso en el examen chunnin … y has estado muy bien

Y por eso tengo un regalo para ti o mas bien información valiosa – no tardo en aparece aquel tono de sarcasmos en tsuyomi

De que se trata la información?

Mis buenas fuentes ha encontrado el paradero de uchiha itachi –aquel nombre fue pronunciado tan lentamente, que para sakura fue tortura al terminar la frase.

"itachi-kun" – los labios de sakura pronunciaron nerviosamente aquel nombre, "ella sabia bien que deseaba verlo".

-"Ya veo con que aun lo sigues querido luego de lo que hizo" - Necesito que me traigas algunas cosas de la aldea de la lluvia.

Entonces… "ita...chi se encuentra ahí" – bajo la mirada y pronuncio bajo.

Deberás partir mañana en la noche.- tsuyomi le entrega una lista de cosas

La otra información que te tengo es acerca del pasado de tu padres biológicos, se dice cada 5 generaciones en tu familia aparece un miembro que posee la capacidad desarollar un jutsu especial – " lo mas importante de todo esto es que esta cualidad despierta cuando se esta entre la vida y la muerte". – que tu eres la generación 5 – pronuncio seriamente tsuyomi.

"lo poco que recuerdo de mi padres no recuerdo haber escuchado algo acerca de la generación 5". – sakura no salia de su asombro.

Eso todo lo que tengo que decirte, ahora vayamos a entrenar - dijo tsuyomi.

Como usted ordene tsuyomi-sama - se retiraron a entrenar

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera cuando se podia apreciar brevemente la cirueta de la pelirosada escabulléndose por la ventana de su habitación.

"ahhh!! Estoy tan cansada que ya casi no puedo moverme" - se sentó en su cama y cambiarse la ropa y acostarse a dormir un par de horas. – a los poco minutos se quedo dormida.

El despertador no dejaba deba de sonar… - no deseaba levantarse, pero su cariño hacia ellos era tan grande que podia hacer cosas que resultadse imposibles. Se paro y se fue abañar el agua de la ducha caia sobre ella , aparecieron los ratros del fuerte entrenamientos un fuerte ador recorrio su espalda , "como duele … esta vez el entrenamiento resulto mas duro" – luego de bañarse se envolvió en bata de baño. Asi se coloco su ropa interior y se miro en el espejo tenia algunos raspones sus piernas y brazos pero el grave de ellos estaba en espalda.

Se coloco un poco de pomada para luego tarparla con unas cuantas banditas, el dolor no fue mucho al curarse la pequeñas heridas de sus piernas y brazos. Trato de colocar un poco de poma en la espalda, cuando escapo de sus labios fuerte quejido – auch!! – segundos mas tarde se giro la perilla de la puerta, estaba entrando a la habitación el pequeño sasuke.- one-san que te sucedió en la espalda? – pregunto bastante preocupado.

Fue una herida que tuve en examen chunin, pero se me volvio abrir cuando me duchaba – dijo sakura secamente.

Dejame ayudar…. One-san!! – pronuncio el pelinegro.

Esta bien.- la kunoichi se sento en la cama y le dio la pomada el pelinegro

Auch!! … - luego prefirio morderse un poco los labios mientras pasaba el dolor, en poco minutos sasuke termino de recubrir y tarpar la herida.

Eres muy amable sasuke-chan … gracias!! – sonrio tiernamente, para luego voltear y abrazarlo por algunos segundos. – donde nuevamente le susurro al oido – gracias, se separo de el y lo beso en la mejilla. – sasuke estaba sonrojado al sentir esa demostración de cariño. Se retiro de la habitación y se marcho al baño.

Por su parte sakura se termino de vestir para de inmediato preparar el desayuno…

_**Flash back**_

_**Recuerda sakura a las fuera de konoha te estara esperando uno de mis contactos mañana en la noche.**_

_**Como lo reconoceré?**_

_**Llevara colgando en su cuello un pañuelo azul**_

_**Recuerda traerme todo lo de la lista**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Sakura terminaba de preparar el desayuno, a los poco minutos se sentaron a comer, naruto y sasuke. – one-chan, hoy puedes entrenar? – pregunto entusiasmado el rubio.

Claro los entrenare después de clases – dijo con calidad sonrisa la pelirosada – apresúrense se les va hacer tarde.

Terminaron de desayunar, para tomar sus morrales he irse, sakura lavo los platos y dejo la cocina arreglada para luego regresar a dormir.

(())()(())()(())()(())()

Sasuke era el mejor de su clase poseía la mejores calificaciones, era un niño muy aplicado, pero hablaba mucho en cambio naruto era el escandaloso del salon, no sus calificación en la clases de teoría no eran muy buena, pero cuando llegaba la hora de ponerlas en practica daba lo su mejor esfuerzo para superarse.

"espero que mi one-san me enseñe nuevos ninjitsu" -era en lo que mas pensaba el pelinegro mientras que estaba en el salon de clase.

Por otro lado – "ya veras sasuke te superare y one-chan me enseñara nuevos ninjitsu" – eran estos pensamientos que motivaba a naruto a superarse aun mas.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()

Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde, cuando despertó sakura, se levanto y se fue a lavar la cara. – "tengo que preparar mi morral para partir en esta noche"…"deseo tanto verte... Itachi-kun".

Equipo su morral, con kunais, shuriken, un mapa, alimento, medicina y por ultimo la lista que le recomendó que le había dejado tsuyomi. Sakura realizo unos sellos y creo a dos clones necesito que me ayuden a dejar la casa limpia.

Un clon se encargo de limpiar la habitación de los chicos y el clon se encargo de limpiar el baño, por su parte sakura limpiaba la sala y los pasillos.

La tarde paso rapidamente dentro de poco llegaran, ya pelirosada habia dejado la casa limpia – "me sentare a descansar"... "si parto hoy en la noche me llevara dos dias en llegar"

Tadaima - dijo el pelinegro que reciente abria la puerta

Tadaima – dijo tambien el rubio

Okaerinasai sasuke-chan, naruto-chan – dijo alegremente la kunoichi

Vamos afuera los entrenare de una vez, luego ubicarse de tras de la casa donde habia un amplio espacio.

Naruto espero que allas mejorado un poco tus lanzamiento de kunai, la pelirosada le paso unos kunais – trata de encruzar en ese arbol tres kunais en kina recta. – asi que lo intento se concentro y lanzo los kunais acertando 2 de 3 bien naruto sigue practicando, ya regreso.

Sakura se fue a explicarle… - sasuke como ya dominas el lanzamiento de kunai en tres direcciones diferentes, esta vez tendras que abacar un macho numero de blancos.

En total habitan 7 blancos que estaban distribuidos de arriba a bajo y por ultimo el más complicado de dar que se encontraba en el suelo. – sakura tomo 7 kunais se coloco 4 en la mano izquierda y 4 en la derecha luego de eso dio un salto donde casi al mismo tiempo le fue dando hasta que solo quedaron dos, arrojo un primer kunai y casi al mismo tiempo que al segundo espero este golpeo el primero para cambiar la dirección de esta para que diera en blanco del suelo.

"siento… como si ya hubiera visto esto" – eres increíble one-san – dijo el pelinegro

Ahora intentadlo tu - menciono sakura

El chico intento realizarlo mismo movimiento que sakura había hecho anteriormente, pero solo logro 3 en blanco y 2 cerca de los blancos, sigue asi practicando sasuke-chan – dijo sakura

Sakura se la paso de un lado al otro entrenando a los chicos hasta que fue la hora de cenar – es todo por hoy mañana continuaremos, entren a la casa y vayan a bañarse.

Los chicos asintieron con la mirada y se fueron, la kunoichi fue a preparar la cena " me dare un baño y luegome ire" – la cena estuvo lista alrededor de unos 20 minutos

Cenaron traquilamente … y como ya estaban cansado se quedo un poco mas mas temprano de lo usual .. sakura los cargo y los llevo hasta su cama y lo arropo antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso.

Después de eso sakura se fue a bañar – "tengo que darme prisa" - al entrar de la habitación se coloco vestimenta oscura y por ultimo tomo su morral.

Se encontraban rapidamente saltando las ramas de los árboles – "si continuo con este ritmo pronto me encontrare con el contacto de tsuyomi-sama" – para llegar a la fueras de konoha. Cuando de repente paro un kunai que le habia lanzado.- eres muy buena… por eso eres su pupila – dijo esa persona que salia entre la sombras

Sakura se fijo y llevaba un pañuelo azul el pecho – eres el contacto de tsuyomi-sama – pregunto sakura

Efectivamente, tsuyomi-sama me ordeno que me hiciera pasar por mientras estabas ausente en tu aldea, para que no tengan sospechas de ti – dijo la chica

Era una chica de un poco mayor que sakura, pero eran del mismo tamaño y color de ojos igual y su cabellos negro. Me llamo hanako – luego realizo unos sellos y se transformo en sakura.

Sakura se sorprendió ya que su parecido físicamente era exacto – sasuke-chan es pelinegro y naruto-chan es rubio debe prepararle, Sakura le explico algunos importantes detalles que debía saber. – "fue buena idea que tsuyomi encontrase una persona que se haga pasar por mi mientras que yo no estoy". – eso es todo lo que debes saber – dijo la kunoichi

Entendido – después de eso la falsa Sakura se fue a konoha, mientras que la verdadera se marcho hacia la aldea de la lluvia. "debo apresurarme"

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

(p.d. dark Sakura es la falsa DSakura)

La falsa Sakura regreso a konoha y se metió por la ventana de la habitación – mañana me levantare y le preparare el desayuno a eso niños.

_**Flash back**_

_**Hanako… necesito que te hagas pasar por Sakura miestra ella cumple una mision que le encargo - Necesito que seas para eso niños su hermana mayor suplente.- Esta fueron las palabra de la misteriosa mujer.**_

_**Como usted ordene, tsuyomi-sama – luego realizo una reverencia y desapareció.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Dsakura se levanto temprano se baño y se coloco unas prendas que estaban en el closet, bajo a la cocina y comenzó abrir cada gaveta de la cocina para saber la ubicación de cada cosa. "les preparare algo sencillo".

A si que los pocos minutos preparo 4 tortilla y luego exprimió varias naranjas y preparo un jugo, y seguido de eso lo fue sirviendo en la mesa. – Observo la hora – "será mejor que los despierte". Asi que subió la escalera y se acerco al cuarto.

"me dijo que el niño rubio se llamaba naruto y el pelinegro … se llama sasuke"

Dsakura los estuvo observando, se venia tan lindo durmiendo que entendió, la razón de Sakura de esforzarse tanto en los entrenamientos, "ella debe querer mucho a estos niños". Asi que se acerco primero a naruto lo movió un poco para despertarlo- naruto-chan!! … despierta

Intento despertarlo pero no logro, y cuan seguía dormido se encontraba hablando- one-san que rico esta este ramen, se le acerco nuevamente y le susurro al oido – Naruto-chan tengo un delicioso ramen para ti – dijo Dsakura.

El rubio brinco de la cama buscando su ramen – donde esta el ramen!! – grito naruto

Ahh!!... Callates!! … Es muy molesto tener que soportar tu alboroto tan temprano – dijo el pelinegro que se habia despertado por el grito de naruto – Buenos dias one-san!

Buenos dias sasuke-chan! … ya esta listo el desayuno, cámbiense y bajen a desayunar – Dsakura tranquilamente para luego bajar las escaleras.

"Es raro… que Sakura one-san alla despertado a naruto" – se cambio y bajo a desayunar

Tenias tiempo que no preparabas tortilla- dijo sasuke

Estas quise preparar la con mas ingrediente – dijo Dsakura

Hmp… ya veo.- luego probo un poco de la tortilla - te quedo deliciosa one-san

Que quedo delicioso? – pregunto naruto que estaba llegando al comedor

Si eres molesto!! – dijo el pelinegro y le aparecio una venita en la frente.

"Jejeje… Gracioso se ven cuando pelean" – pensó Dsakura – Dejen de tonterías y coman se les va hacer tarde.

Hai!! –asintieron los dos chicos

Terminaron de desayunar Casi al mismo tiempo, sasuke busco su morral y se marchaba, después fue naruto y tomo su morral

No te vas a despedir de mi dijo – Dsakura

Hai – dijo naruto – y se acerco a ella y le dio beso en la mejilla.

Cuídate naruto-chan!! - dijo Dsakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sakura one-san esta muy rara… ella no estan cariñosa con naruto" – el pelinegro se encontraba observando todo desde la puerta. Y luego los dos niños se fueron a la academia.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) **2 días después después** (())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Los primeros rayos del sol acompañaban la llegada de kunoichi a la aldea de la lluvia, "estoy tan cansada, llevo toda la noche viajando" - Sakura se alojo en una posada, donde al tocar la cama cayo rendida a ella.

Pasaron rápidamente 3 horas Sakura se estaba despertando, así que se fue a dar un baño "luego de que salga de lucha será mejor que revise la lista de cosas que dio tsuyomi-sama" – Salio del baño alrededor de unos 15 min se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa de maya y encima de esta una camiseta vinotinto, luego tomo su morral y saco la nota de morral. La mayor parte de las cosas que pedía eran plantas medicinales, y que son de un clima húmedo, y que lugar mas húmedo que la aldea de la lluvia lugar donde la mayor parte del tiempo esta lloviendo.- se decía para si misma.

Tomo la lista y el mapa se encontraba marcado los lugares donde podría encontrar lo de la lista, y por ultimo se coloco las sandalias y fue a recorrer la aldea. Fue adquiriendo lo de la lista. Sakura termino de comprar los extrato de una planta muy extraña, cuando de pronto un voz en un callejón cercano a la tienda.- Tu debes de ser la pupila de tsuyomi-sama – dijo el encapuchado.

Hai – respondió fríamente Sakura.

En este sobre se encuentra las informaciones más importantes acerca de los movimientos de esta aldea- saco un sobre bastante grueso y se lo entrego a Sakura.

Acto seguido desapareció en una cortina de humo, sera mejor que regrese a posada "seguramente en ese documento encuentre alguna pista" al llegar a la habitación abrió el sobre y saco el informe.

Buenas noches tsuyomi-sama

En este informe contiene los más importantes movimientos de la aldea, acabe destacar lo siguiente:

Un shinobi joven de esta aldea, esta reuniendo shinobis renegado de otras aldeas para crear una organización… y sus fines hasta el momento son desconocidos. Poseo poco detalles acerca de su apariencia física; posee el cabello naranja y muchas perforaciones en sus orejas.

A este shinobi se le ha visto acompañado en pocas ocasiones de otro shinobi de mascara naranja y desconozco de la aldea que proviene.

Hasta ahora entre los mas importantes criminales de rango S que han entrado a la aldea se encuentras:

Kisame Hoshigaki

Aldea Oculta de la Niebla

Es conocido por asesinar a un señor feudal del _País del Agua_, y por ser uno de los 7 espadachines legendarios de la _Aldea Oculta de la Niebla_.

Tambien sabe que a entrado a la aldea el sannin traidor de konoha

Orochimaru

Aldea Konoha

Maestro: Sarutobi

Otro criminal proveniente de a la oculta de konoha es el genio, el joven uchiha itachi aquel que mato a su clan en una noche.

Todo ellos se reunirán mañana en la noche en el bar "jigoku"

Tendré la oportunidad de verte... itachi

Continuara...

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic!!**

**X fa no olviden dejar sus comentarios**


	7. Promesa Parte 2

Holaaa!!

Aqui les traigo la continuacion del cap espero que les guste ;)

Buenoo ahora asi los dejo con el cap...

* * *

Cap5.Promesa Parte 2

Hasta ahora entre los mas importantes criminales de rango S que han entrado a la aldea se encuentras:

Kisame Hoshigaki

Aldea Oculta de la Niebla

Es conocido por asesinar a un señor feudal del _País del Agua_, y por ser uno de los 7 espadachines legendarios de la _Aldea Oculta de la Niebla_.

También sabe que a entrado a la aldea el sannin traidor de konoha

Orochimaru

Aldea Konoha

Maestro: Sarutobi

Otro criminal proveniente de a la oculta de konoha es el genio, el joven uchiha itachi aquel que mato a su clan en una noche.

Todo ellos se reunirán hoy en la noche en el bar "jigoku"

Tendré la oportunidad de verte... itachi

"los contactos de tsuyomi-sama la tiene muy bien informada de lo que pasa" – Sakura al terminar de leer en informa lo guardo nuevamente en el sobre, para luego guardarlo en su morral con lo demás de la lista que había adquirido.

Seguido de eso se arrojo a la cama... recuerdo

_**Flash back**_

_**Siempre le observado…**_

_**A pesar de que me doliera tanto verlo.**_

"_**y todavía cuando le perdía de vista, en lo único que podía pensar era cuando le volvería ver"**_

_**El tiempo paso, y cada vez era menos la ocasión de verte eso me causaba tristeza para aquel entonces, yo solo… yo solo quería seguir observando aquellos ojos que me arrastraban a la profundidad de tu oscura y vacía alma. **_

_**Recuerdo que antes de marcharme, ha ir a visitar las tumbas de mis verdaderos padres, me acerque a itachi en una noche de luna llena, subimos al tejado mas alto y ahí no sentamos, contemple sus ojos eran diferentes aquella noche… estaban llenos de tristeza, lo abrace muy fuerte, su aroma y su respiración fueron solo míos en aquel instante. Después de eso solo escuche provenir de sus labios.- Sa...yo...nara! y seguido de eso se había desaparecido junto con la brisa de aquella noche.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Luego de regresar a konoha me entere de lo sucedido, fue algo que me volvió loca no podía creer que el itachi que yo siempre había observado y querido en el silencio de nuestras miradas fuera echo tales actos; simplemente era algo que no cabía en mi mente. Después de eso tome la decisión de hacer esa técnica prohibida y salvar de esos recuerdos tormentosos a sasuke.- una pequeña lagrima surco la mejilla de pelirosada, aun existía… rastro de ese dolor en mi ser.

"Que tonta soy!" – se dijo para así misma, luego paso su manos por su rostro para secarse el rastro de las lagrimas. "Concentrarme en buscar el verdadero motivo de lo ocurrido en clan uchiha". "y la mejor forma de hacerlo es permaneciendo al lado de tsuyomi-sama" – ya que si me llegase a quedar con la simple información que dio la aldea, seria una mas de los que odia a itachi.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Un chico negro se encontraba de camino a su casa "one-san normalmente es mas cariñosa conmigo y pero en general es igual de cariñosaza con ambos" … "si que esta rara" – Vamos a ver como actua para la cena.

Un poco mas atrás del pelinegro se venia acercando el naruto. "hoy Sakura one-chan… me prefiere a mi … y no al tonto de sasuke" – una sonrisa de picardía séle escapaba a naruto.

"creo que fui egoista… debo ser igual para los dos niños" " Esto le traera problemas a Sakura".. DSakura se encontraba preparando la cena.

(())()(())()(())()(())

Sakura se cambio de apariencia… realizo unos sellos y cambio el color de su cabello a negro y luego se coloco su capa y para ir al bar.

La aldea de la lluvia parecia un lugar completamente diferente de noche… habia grande cantidad de bandidos, Ninja regenerados y mucho alcohol… Para no levantar mucho atención se cubrio con su apariencia con la capucha de la capa… Camino rapidamente por el callejón que conducía al bar.

Al entrar se encontró el lugar apestado de criminales…se sentó una mesa de una esquina la mas retirada que encontró y aguardo la llegada… de alguno de los que mencionaban en el informe.

Hasta que entraron tres hombre con capas al bar, luego de encontrar donde sentar se quitaron los sombreros, un era alto y de piel azulada, el siguiente era del piel palida y cabello largo y por ultimo un mujer de cabello azulado.

Es mejor que lo esperemos en este lugar – dijo la chica del cabello azulado – pein llegara con otro miembro.

Sera mejor que llegue pronto…. Soy que no tengo mucha paciencia – dijo el piel azulada. – luego de esto le pidió al camarero que trajera algunas bebidas.

"el de piel azulada debe ser shinobi proveniente de la aldea oculta de la niebla" "y el de su a lado debe de ser el sannin traidor de konoha" – la kunoichi seguía atenta a cada movimiento que hacia. "debo esperar a hasta que el aparezca"

Un joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente de cabello naranja y de muchas perforaciones en sus orejas y otra parte de su rostro, y por ultimo venia llegando un poco mas atrás de el.. era nada mas y nada menos que el asesino del clan uchiha.

La mirada de la kunoichi se estremeció y nerviosismos era mas evidente

Despues de un largo tiempo Sakura llamo al camarero y le pidió al camarero que le entregase una nota al uchiha.- Señor la mujer de aquella esquina le envia esto – dijo el camarero.

El uchiha tomo la nota y la leyo: _"Te espero afuera.. H.S"-_ "no puede ser" – ya regreso – dijo el uchiha a los demás.

Sakura se encontraba afuera esperándolo, cuando lo vio saliendo se bajo la capucha y desvaneció el cambio de color.

Tiempo sin vernos – dijo Sakura con ironia

Que haces en este lugar? – Pregunto friamente el pelinegro.

Me acostado mucho encontrarte… necesito hablar contigo – dijo ella seriamente

Todo lo que tenia que decirte te lo dije … aquella noche en que te fuiste – dijo itachi y su voz era mas seca e irritante.

Pero yo no,… si fueras sabido que harías esa cruel masacre dias después de mi partida, me fuera quedado para detenerte. – dijo Sakura

Estuvieras muerta si lo fueras intentado… y lo sabes – dijo

("sentía de alguna manera envida de ti, porqueras libre no le pertenecías a ninguna, en cambio yo fui manipulado por mi clan y mis padres").

No me fuera importando morir con tal de detenerte y solo sabes… No tener que ver la cara de horror de tu hermano pequeño. – sakura

("mi hermano menor era puro…y no deseaba aquel lo arrastran a la misma oscuridad que a mi") – Fue necesario a hacerlo. – respondió a duras penas.- Esta platica se acabo sera mejor que te vayas de aquí sino quieres que mate- saco un kunai de su porta kunai para luego aparecer detrás de Sakura. Para luego sostener el kunai cerca de la garganta de la kunochi.

Dejame decirte algo… algún dia no volveremos a ver, te lo a seguro!! – dijo Sakura rudamente.

Ya lo veremos – en los labios de itachi se poso una sonrisa maliciosa.- para tomar el kunai y clavárselo en pierna izquierda.

Ahhh!! - un fuerte dolor recorria la pierna izquierda de Sakura "no puedo dejar que esto continúe".- la kunoichi una maniobra y escapo del agarre del uchiha. Se saco el kunai y lo dejo caer. Luego se alejo de el lo suficiente y realizo unos sellos y escapo en una cortina de humo.

Itachi tomo el kunai de sangre y adentro del bar, al llegar adentro.- Que quería esa mujer?

Estuve insistiéndole que no quería nada … pero la tuve que matar y fue cuando vieron el kunai lleno de sangre.- No esperaba menos del asesino que acabo en una noche a su clan – dijo pein con orgullo.-Los he citado en esta aldea, porque quiero que sean los mienbro de Akatsuki… en otro lugar nos espera otros dos miembros nuevos. Asi que síganme – ordeno pein.

(())()(())()(())()(())()

Sakura se encontraba regresando a la posada- "maldi... algún dia me las pagara" – saco las medicina que se había equipado su morral, se limpio y curo la herida. "ahora tendré que darme aquí un poco mas".

(())()(())()(())()(())

Estuvo deliciosa la cena – dijo el pelinegro. – para luego retirarse de la mesa.

Gracias, sasuke-chan – respondió DSakura con una amable sonrisa.

Sasuke y naruto estaban en su habitación realizando su tarea acerca de parte teorica del ser un shinobi.

"one-san.. Realmente rara" – no podia dejar de pensarlo, pero debia tratar de sacarse esos pensamiento.

Pasaron las horas… al terminar de hacer la tarea se colocaron la pijama y se cepillaron los dientes.

Dsakura se acerco a naruto, y a lo arropo con la cobija luego le beso la frente – que descanses! – dulcemente

Luego se acerco al pelinegro y lo arropo y le beso la frente – que descanses! – Dsakura

(())()(())()(())()(()) Un dia después

Sakura ya se encontraba de regreso en el laboratorio de tsuyomi… - tsuyomi-sama aquí le traido lo que me pidio, Sakura le entrega el informa y las plantas.

Que te paso en la pierna? – pregunto un poco preocupada tsuyomi.

Tuve un ligero roce con uchiha itachi – apuntando su mirada ahcia el suelo.

Ya veo… "El te rechazo usando la fuerza" Tsuyomi se acerco a Sakura y le quito los vendajes, para luego acumular chakra verde en sus manos y terminar de curar la herida de Sakura. Le enviare un mensaje a hanako… para que se retire de tu casa, ya cuando allas llegando a tu casa ella no estará.

Gracias Tsuyomi-sama! – realizo un reverencia.- Con su permiso me retiro.

Y Sakura se retira de la habitación…. Y se regreso a su aldea

(())()(())()(())()(() 2 horas (())()(())()(())

Un ave se poso en la ventana de la casa de Sakura trai un mensaje atado en su pata, la Dsakura lo tomo y lo leyo: _Ya te puede retirar de la casa, Sakura y ya va en camino_"- Termino de dejar la casa arreglada y dejo una nota para los chicos.- "Tuve que salir.. le deje dinero para que coman en ichiraku"."En una ordene de tsuyomi-sama… entonces me retiro".- y se marcho de al aldea.

Los chicos llegaron de la academia y encontraron la casa vacia… asi que sasuke se acerco a la cocina y leyo la nota "seguro es algo de alguna misión".- asi tomo el dinero y se llevo naruto al ichiraku.

Una silueta de una konoichi reencontraba llegando a la aldea, se veia bastante agitada y cansada por el viaje, pero a ella eso no le importaba, entro a su habitación la ventana de su habitación… como siempre lo hacia, se acerco a la habitación durmiendo "me alegro que esten bien", para luego regresar a su habitación camino de un lado a otro tenia mucho dolor que le oprima el pecho, asi que decidio dar un paseo.. "Esta vez … te alejaste tanto de mi, que ya mis manos no te alcanzaba"

Luego de regresar de verse con itachi… estaba muy afectada, ya no podia seguir mantenido su fortaleza… en aquella noche de luna llena su alma se desquebrajaba a dedazos.

Brinca por los tejados sin rumbo hasta que una voz detrás de ella la detuvo en seco – bonita noche para dar un paseo

Ella nunca se imagino que el la encontraría en ese estado, fue cuando escapo de sus labios – siento que poco a poco voy muriendo – dijo ella con una voz quebradisa

El se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras de ella – se acerco a ella y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

Una parte de mi murió… cuando fueron asesinados mi padres

Una parte de mi murió… cuando perdi a los harunos

Una parte de mi murió… cuando mi anterior maestro murio… y

Una parte de se esta muriendo… al perder a la persona que mas amo – sus lagrimas se hicieron cada vez mas fluida por las mejillas por sus mejillas.

Ya no pudo mas se giro y lo abrazo – después de eso el la abrazo con un poco mas de fuerza, para luego susurrarle al oido – llevas mucho dolor escondido, sera mejor que te desaogues… - dijo suavemente pero que le pesaba mucho a ella. - Ella abrio sus ojos desmesuradamente, ella se sujeto con fuerza de el

Te haras mas daños – dijo el peligris

He sido fuerte por los deseos de mis seres perdidos, he luchado por vivir para que sus recuerdos no se desvanezcan…

Y ahora me mantengo viva… por eso dos niños que he decido cuidar… tengo miedo de algun dia perderlos

Si les llegara a pasar algo… mi razon de vivir desvanecería… no quiero… no quiero- entre sollozas palabras

Luego se sentaron en el tejado… ella seguía llorando.-el abrazo mucho mas fuerte, el sabia muy que ella necesitaba de alguien que la escuchase.

A la mañana siguiente… una chica despertaba de una suave y calida cama… - a donde estoy? – pregunto ya que se despertó y no estaba en su habitación, entonces luego recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se paro de la cama y busco a kakashi-sensei, se encontraba durmiendo en el sofa.

Asi que la mejor forma de agradecerle fue preparando el desayuno, "Me hare mas fuerte y ya no me haras mas daño, sere mas fuerte para proteger a lo que mas quiero… lo prometo". Termino de servir el desayuno y fue a despertar a kakashi.

Lo movio un poco… kakashi-sensei despierte!! – dijo Sakura levantando la voz

En poco instantes despertó… - ya estoy despierto ya tienes que gritar mas Sakura – dijo Ninja-copy un poco soñoliento.- ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo y le susurro a oido- Gracias kakashi-sensei "me siento mejor conmigo misma" – por ultimo le bajo un poco las mascara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se alejo de el con una tierna sonrisa- el desayuno esta listo!.- y luego se fue por la ventana. "Aun me queda algo de tiempo…. Me bañare y luego los despertare". Entro a su habitación y busco su toalla y se metio a bañar.

"Me hare mas fuerte… para fuerte para evitar que sasuke caiga en la misma que oscuridad que se encuentra itachi" –sakura se encontraba con mas animo que nunca termino bañar y se envolvió en la toalla, cuando iba hacia su habitación observo que sasuke ya se habia despertado asi se acerco y lo abrazo. El pelinegro aun soñoliento se sorprendio.

Buenos dias sasuke-chan – dijo Sakura bastante animada.

Buenos dias Sakura one-san

Y la pelirosa antes desepararse de el le dio un beso en la mejilla.- en lo que me vista preparo el desayuno, esta bien – y le alboroto el cabello y se encierra en la habitación.

Sasuke se quedo estatico después de aquel beso en la mejilla.- estaba levemente sonrojado… "esta si es mi one-san de siempre" . y luego siguió su camino hacia el baño.

"Regreso la one-san.. que tanto quiero"…

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios **


	8. El Nuevo Equipo

Ha pasando 5 largo años y ahora ya soy una jounin, ha sido bastante difícil conseguir pero lo he logrando, para mi significa 5 años de arduo entrenamiento con tsuyomi ya que gracias a ella, ya manejo 3 elemento y gracias a sus misiones he adquirido much

Cap.6: El nuevo equipo

_**Flash back**_

_**Sakura-chan necesito que te encargues de recoger un valiosa información que te entregara mi contacto en esa aldea. – dijo tsuyomi secamente**_

_**Hai… como usted ordene – Sakura realizo una reverencia.**_

_**Entonces de en contras con mi contacto…en la noche – tsuyomi se acerco y le entrego un mapa donde estaba marcado el sitio de encuentro.**_

_**Luego eso tsuyomi continuo chequeando sus experimentos…**_

_**Fin Flash back**_

La kunoichi se encontraba desplazándose rápidamente por el desierto para llegar al punto de encuentro "rayos se me hizo un poco tarde esta vez" – Ahhh!! … si se llega enterar tsuyomi-sama…me…me impondrá un infernal entrenamiento!!.. no quiero!! – decía todo esto mientras alborotaba sus cabello.

Asi que se apresuro aun mas, luego de algunos minutos tarde llega aun edificio abandonado que se encontraba al final de aldea de la arena.

Un hombre con capa y capucha negra se revela en la oscuridad – llegas tarde – dijo el sujeto.

Disculpe – dijo secamente

Aquí tiene la información que pidió tsuyomi-sama – le entrega nuevamente un sobre bastante grueso. – dígale a tsuyomi-sama Gracias! – luego realiza una pequeña reverencia y se marcha en la misma oscuridad que salio.

Después de eso Sakura se coloco su capa y se cubrió el cabello con la capucha de este y comenzó a atravesar la aldea. "todo esta muy tranquilo en este lugar... pareciera que le tuviera miedo a un monstruo y por eso no salen de sus casas". – una sonrisa divertida escapo de sus labios – "que tonta soy"- de repente se paro en seco, al ver aun niño de la misma edad que las de sus oni-chan, sentado en un columpio, se acerco a el y observo que estaba llorando.

Asi que saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le seco las lagrimas al niño pelirrojo- luego se quito la capucha – un niño tan lindo como tu no debería llorar, y menos en un lugar como este. – dijo Sakura con sonrisa en su rostro.

Se quedo aun lado del pequeño por algunos minutos y ya se venia mas tranquilo – sera mejor que regrese a tu casa – dijo Sakura.

El niño pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, Sakura se disponía a irse – cuando sintió que el le sujetaba la capa.

Y le mostró el pañuelo – como acción de volvérselo.

No te preocupes por eso- dijo Sakura mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

Ya me tengo que ir… - acerco al pequeño y realizo el mis gesto que lo hacia con naruto y sasuke.- le alboroto el cabello y le beso la frente.

Luego de eso la kunoichi desapareció…

"ella fue la única que me mostró una calidad sonrisa, ella fue la única que no me observo con odio, ella fue la unica que me trato amablemente" – después eso observo el pañuelo que habia dejado. El pañuelo tenía bordado una flor de cerezo y a lado las siguiente iniciales "H.S".

(())()(())()(())()(()) **5 años después** (())()(())()(())()(())

Ha pasando 5 largo años y ahora ya soy una jounin, ha sido bastante difícil conseguir pero lo he logrando, para mi significa 5 años de arduo entrenamiento con tsuyomi ya que gracias a ella, ya manejo 3 elemento y gracias a sus misiones he adquirido muchas mas experiencia que en las misiones de la aldea. Ahora mis dos queridos hermanitos ya tienen 12 años cada uno.

Y ambos tienen personalidades totalmente opuestas y debido a eso es difícil entrenarlos, estoy ansiosa de saber quien será el nuevo maestro que le tocara a mis dos hermanitos.

(())()(())()(())()(())

Me llamo hatake kakashi

Y no les pienso decir nada acerca de mis gusto o lo que odio…

A ver otro que se presente – digo kakashi el ninja más despreocupado que existe

Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke… lo que mas me gusta es entrenar con mi one-san, odio la mentira y muchas otras cosas pero una en particular es las idioteces de naruto…

"con que Sakura te esta cuidando y te entrena… Mmm entonces no debo subestimarte"

Mi sueño o meta a lograr conseguir el ser mas fuerte que él… y proteger a mi one-san como ella lo a echo conmigo.

Siguiente – dijo el Ninja-copy

Soy Uzumaki naruto!!

Y lo que mas me gusta son los platillos que prepara sakura one-san y también me gustan el ramen del ichiraku… y odio algunas cosas…. Y mi sueño es ser hokage para todos me reconozcan y acepten… Y a lo Hare de una forma peculiar.

"con que deseas ser hokage".

Me llamo Asura kuroi –desu…. Me gusta mucho leer y también existe alguien que me gusta mucho – la mirada de asura apuntaba hacia sasuke

Que mas?

Mi sueño es ser una kunoichi medico… y casarme con la persona que me gusta – asura lucían de lo mas emocionada al mencionar lo ultimo dicho.

Y que odias?

Odio a naruto!

(())()(())()(())()(())()

Una hermosa chica de 18 años se encontraba desplazándose por los tejado de la casa con dirección a la torre del hokage.

_**Flash back**_

_**Que sabes acerca de tsuyomi? – pregunto Sakura**_

_**Ahí muchas historias acerca de ella, una de ellas es que nadie sabe cuantos años tiene y se desconoce quienes fueron su padres, amigos y maestros … También se dice que ella a estado en la cinco naciones. **_

_**Algunos dirian que ella es la sombra que sostiene a varias aldeas importantes del mundo shinobi.**_

_**Yo soy una espia de ella desde hace 8 años – dijo la espia**_

_**Ya veo!**_

_**Tsuyomi-sama de seguro vio algo en ti - dijo la espia **_

_**Fin flash back**_

Top... top – la kunoichi toco la puerta.

Adelante – se pronuncio en el interior de la habitación.

Hokage-sama … aquí le traigo el informe de mi ultima mision – Dijo Sakura para luego entregarle el sobre que contenía el informe.

Gracias, Sakura – dijo el hokage

Con su permiso me retiro – Sakura realizo una reverencia y luego desapareció en una cortina de humo.

"que preparare hoy para la cena… Mmm creo que parare un rico curry" – cuando de pronto alguien le coloco una mano en el hombro.- Sakura – y pronunciaron sus nombre detrás de ella.

De inmediato ella reconoció la voz – y salio a flote tono rabioso – Que quieres sai!!

En estos últimos años sai había calzado su sueño habia entrado a uno importante escuadrón anbu.

Vera Sakura… te quiero presentar a un amigo- dijo sai luego señalo a su amigo que estaba un poco mas alejado.

Me llamo Ryu! .- se encontraba bastante nervioso.

Sakura – dijo ella amablemente

Sakura-san… se que es algo precipitado… pero te gustaría salir conmigo? – mucho mas nervioso y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"que fastidio… otro chico mas que se me declara!" – Gracias, ryu-san por la invitación pero no puedo aceptarla. – dijo se expreso amable y sinceramente para que no quedara ningún resentimiento.

Hasta luego sai!! – lo dijo con falsa amabilidad .- para luego desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Te lo dije ryu… ella no te iba aceptar la invitación!! – dijo algo cansado

Pero tenia que intentarlo – dijo ryu con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Sera mejor que volvamos- dijo sai

Ryu asintió con la mirada y luego ellos también desaparecieron.

Muchos chicos de la aldea me consideran una de las mas hermosa de la aldea y debido a eso mucho se me acercan a invitarme a salir, y siempre términos rechazándolos, "además en estos momentos no puedo tener una relación, mi vida en estos momentos en bastante problemática". Sakura llego a casa y se fue a dañar un baño.

_**Flash back:**_

_**Sa-ku-ra-chan… necesito que me traigas un valioso pergamino que se encuentra en la aldea Seiko **_

_**Hai… tsuyomi-sama! – asintiouna breve reverencia la pelirosada **_

_**Fin flash back**_

Se cambio de ropa y se arrojo a la cama "de nuevo necesitare el remplazo de hanako" – después de eso la pelirosa se quedo dormida.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Dos chicos regresaba luego de un entrenamiento de supervivencia, a estoy tan cansado y lo peor de eso es que kakashi-sensei nos a dicho que llegáramos al campo de entrenamiento 3 a las 5:30 am - el pelinegro.

"diablos aun puedo superar a sasuke, pero mañana daré mi mejor esfuerzo y lo venceré entrenamiento" – eso eran los pensamientos del rubio.

Sasuke subió las escaleras y se hacia habitación a buscar una toalla para bañarse, "es muy raro que sakura one-san no nos alla recibido, será que no esta?... la buscare luego de que me bañe" – sasuke se metió a bañar. Naruto se entraba pensado en lo sucedió en el entrenamiento de hoy.

"mañana intentare tomar los cascabeles, y podré en practica los jutsu que me a enseñado Sakura one-san". Después de bañar y de cambiarse de ropa se acerco a la habitación de la pelirosa, poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama sin hacer ruido y sentó aun lado de ella… que aun permanecía dormida. "one-san seguro tuvo una misión bastante agotadora" , "se ve que linda durmiendo" – asi que acerco un poco mas su rostro. Y cuando el sonido del despertador sonó, haciendo que la kunoichi reaccionara y fue en ese instante donde sus labios se unieran.

Al estar un poco mas despierta sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.- "sa...su..ke-kun" – ya y se echo para atrás.

Para cortar el momento.- Como te fue en tu primer día de genin?

Me... fue bien mi sensei es kakashi – dijo sasuke algo a desatento por lo anteriormente sucedido.

Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? - preguntado la kunoichi.

Si estaría bien! – dijo sasuke.- para luego pararse de la cama y por ultimo salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

Sakura tomo su almohada y se tapo la cara – "ahh! Acabo de darle mi primer beso a sasuke-kun!"- se sonrojo totalmente "aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido". – se dejo de cubrir con la almohada y se llevo sus dedos en hacia los labios "sasuke-kun!!".- se dio una leves palmadas en el rostro para aliviar su sonrojo. Se peino y bajo preparar la cena.

Preparo la cena alredor de unos 20 minutos y luego los llamo, esta vez el primero en bajar fue naruto, que tenia mucho apetito y comenzó a comer como loco y luego llego sasuke que estaba comiendo de una manera distraída, y por ultimo Sakura se sentó a comer… "sasuke-kun esta demasiado distraído"- la pelirosa termino de comer asi que recogió su planto.- asi que separo de la mesa y llevo el plato a l fregador – Ne naruto-kun quieres que te sirva un poco mas? – pregunto amablemente.

Sakura sele acerca y le sirve un poco, luego se aproxima a sasuke y le quita un grano de arroz que tenia en el rostro y se lo come, eso causo un leve sonrojo en pelinegro.

Luego Sakura lo abrazo por detrás y le susurro al oido.- sabes que siempre te voy a querer pase lo pase. Sasuke luego de escuchar las palabras de Sakura se puso totalmente rojo.

Sakura one-chan… sasuke tiene fiebre!! – dijo naruto ingenuo ante la situación.

Sakura se alejo… y soltó una risa, luego de escuchar a naruto. Después de eso ella se puso arreglar la cocina.

De que te estas riendo Sakura one-chan? –pregunto ingenuamente en rubio.

Eres un idiota!! – Grito sasuke molesto

Estuvieron peleándose naruto y sasuke por algunos minutos hasta que Sakura intervino.- Dejen de pealar y preparen su cosas para mañana.

Hai…Hai – asintieron los dos chicos.

Los dos se retiraron y se marcharon a su habitación… "Después de que se acuesten me marchara a la misión". Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ellos los primeros en acostarse fueron los chicos, luego Sakura se acerco de habitación se cercioro de que estuvieran dormidos. "Ya se quedaron dormidos" – la kunoichi entro a su habitación y se cambio a de ropa a una mas oscura, luego salio por la ventana y se fue alejando cada vez mas rápido.

La kunoichi se encontraba llegando a los limites de konoha y fue donde se encontro con hanako… - no me causes problemas! – dijo Sakura algo irritada, ya que la ultima vez que se hizo pasar por ella causo algunas malos entendidos.

Como digas…Sakura-san! – dijo hanako – luego realizo unos sellos y se cambio de apariencia y se fue en dirección a konoha.

La pelirosada se desplazaba como el viento… "durantes estos años he ocultado mi potencial a la aldea, no quiero que sospeche de mi actividades"

"en estos años he tratado de recabar información acerca del pasado de konoha y en especial del clan uchiha"… "tsuyomi-sama me enseñando a ver la cosas de vida por otro punto vista… en cual poco shinobis llegan a conocer".

"pocos recuerdos tengo de ti itachi… recuerdo que eras el mejor estudiante de la academia, también debido a eso los demás te tenia envidia… pero yo a lo lejos te observaba y podía ver tu mirada opaca llena de una profunda soledad… algo que no era muy común"…

Y fue en ese preciso instante me de tuve… había dos presencias poderosas delante "¿serán?" trate de acércame aquellos un poco lo suficiente como identificarlo… eran dos miembros de akatsuki, no podía ver sus rostro debido al sombrero que llevaban…

"será que se dirigen a la misma dirección que mi misión"… "si fuera así tendría que llegar antes que ellos y obtener el pergamino".

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Porque demonios!!... quiere el líder que vayamos a seiko!! – replico un hombre de piel azulada

El lider… desea obtener el valioso pergamino que posee un tecnica sin igual – menciono su compañero con una voz muy tranquila y una mirada inexpresiva- sera mejor apresurarnos alguien podría adelantarse!

El hombre de la piel azulada solo asintió con sonrisa maliciosa y de inmediato se apresuraron.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) A la mañana siguiente (())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Un grupo de chicos se encontraban bien temprano en la mañana esperando en el campo de entrenamiento, esperando a su sensei

Ahhh!!... porque diablos… kakashi-sensei no hizo llegar tan temprano- se quejaba molesto naruto.

Ya deja decir tonteria naruto! – exclamo Asura

Sasuke se encontraba en silencio, observando a sus compañeros

Pasaron 3 largas horas y cuando apareció una silueta aproximarse a ellos y se trataba de kakashi-senei. Cuando llego a donde estaba ellos.- Llegas demasiado tarde!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo asura y naruto.

Lo siento!! – dijo kakashi-sensei con su habitual rostro despreocupado.

El dia de hoy realizaran una prueba… para decidir quienes se convertirán en verdaderos genin… El objetivo de esta prueba es que deberán quitarme esto dos cascabeles que tengo. Y tiene hasta el medio dia para quitármelos.- dijo kakashi

"Es la misma prueba que presento Sakura one-san… hace 5 años"

También pueden usar sus shuriken y kunais…No serán capaces de coger estos cascabeles si no tienen intensiones de matarme. – dijo kakashi

Eso seria muy peligroso, kakashi-sensei – dijo asura algo alterada.

Por mi esta bien – dijo sasuke muy decidido a intentarlo.

Entonces yo también lo intentare hacer! – dijo naruto mirando desafiantemente a sasuke.

Preparados… YA!! – dijo kakashi

Sasuke y asura se alejaron de donde se encontraba kakashi, para ocultar su presencia mientras que naruto permaneció frente a kakashi.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

La kunoichi saco el mapa que tenia del lugar "lo mejor será adelantarme por este tramo del camino aunque es mas peligroso…. Debo arriesgarme" – la pelirosada realizo un sellos y desapareció.

_**Flash back**_

_**Debes apoderarte primero de este pergamino, antes que otro shinobi lo haga!! – menciono una mujer de aparecia joven**_

_**Hai … tsuyomi-sama!! – la pelirosa asi reverencia **_

"_**debe ser muy importante"**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Alrededor de dos horas y media sakura habia acortado la mitad del camino, para poder llegar antes que ellos, "sigo a este ritmo llegare a la noche a la aldea Seiko"

Se detuvo por algunos minutos para recuperar el aliento y luego continúo su viaje la kunoichi… "por donde Irán ellos"

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Demonios ..Cuando llegaremos a es maldito aldea – gruño el hombre de piel azulada

Si continuamos a este ritmo… llegaremos a seiko a la media noche!!- menciono el otro miembro de akatsuki.

Y siguieron avanzando por el profundo bosque que atravesaban casi sin ninguno descanso!

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Naruto lleva alrededor de una atacando a kakashi, pero no habia ningún acercamiento a los cascabeles.

**Flash back**

**Recuerda bien esto…**

**Si Llegas a tener una batalla con un shinobi que te supere en habilidad y conocimiento, lo mejor sera que realices trampas en lugar y tratar de no tener tan directamente enfrentamiento.**

**Un ejemplo de esto es kakashi… la mejor forma de atacarle es ideal un plan**

**Fin flash back**

Esta vez yo quien ataque- se dijo para si mismo el pelinegro, aprovecho la pequeña distraicion que habita causado naruto, y activo las trampas con kunais que se dirigía hacia kakashi. Los esquivo fácilmente.

"muestra que te a enseñado Sakura"

Yo no perderé! .- sasuke comenzó a realizar rápidamente varios sellos… Katon Housenka no Jutsu, salieron varias bolas de fuego de la boca del uchiha.

Kakashi sensei desaprecio

"no hay lugar donde esconderse ecepto el suelo" - sasuke dio varios saltos hacia atrás pero antes de que se diera cuenta kakashi había aparecido detrás de el.

Pensó que lo tenia atrapado fue cuando desapareció el clon de sasuke "no puede ser"

Seguido de eso sasuke arrojo una bomba de humo y aprovecho para atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez mas directamente.

(())()(())()(())()(())()

Era el medio dia y ninguno de los miembros del equipo7 habia podido quitarle el cascabel, el que mas cerca de tuvo de tenerlo fue sasuke. Ahora se encontraban almorzando sasuke y asura. Mientras que naruto se encontraba atado a un poste.

"me falta entrenar mas" si mismo.

Luego aprovecharon de que kakashi-sensei se había ido del lugar para darle un poco de comida a naruto. Aunque desobecieron las ordenes de kakashi, pero permanecieron unidos como equipo luego de romper las reglas.

Y kakashi lo aprobó en su prueba.

(())()(())()(())()(())()

Ya estaba oscureciendo y era el momento más adecuado para acercarse al templo donde cuidaban en pergamino

"Dentro de poco estaré llegando"

"en esta misión no debe haber error"

Se encontraban recorriendo los dejados de las casas de seiko, y al final de la aldea se encontraba, "debo llegar antes que ellos"

Al entrar en el templo, sin duda había mas vigilantes que lo de normal, asi que debía tomar la apariencia de alguno, para así avanzar con mas seguridad, ataque silenciosamente por la espalda al primer monje que cruzo el pasillo le tape la boca y la nariz para asi clavar en el cuello de este una aguja que lo hará dormir por unas largas horas. Avance rápidamente y me adentre en el templo delante de mi habia una enorme puerta.

Realice un genjitsu a los monjes que vigilaban la puerta, luego entre en el interior de la recamara y desactive las trampas luego tome el pergamino y salte por la ventana mas próxima

Un de los miembros de akatsuki se habia adelantado y estaba interfiriendo en el camino de la kunoichi.

Entrégame ese pergamino!! – su mirada era algo aterradora

No quiero!! – dijo Sakura ruda.- después se eso una risa maliciosa escapo de sus labios.- atrás de las mangas largas de aquella capa que traía la kunoichi empezó a salir una neblina.

"_**Debía saber quien era**__"_

En eso instante varios kunais se dirigía a hacia itachi, pero el a pesar de la neblina los esquivo… en eso momento activo aquellos ojos escarlata

Y realizo ninjitsu de elemento fuego para si dispersar la neblina, en cuestión de segundos apareció detrás de mi. Sujetaba fuertemente un kunai se cerca de mi garganta. Como todo buen asesino debía saber quien era yo.

Me quito la capucha con brusquedad y salieron a reducir mis cabellos rosados.- tanto tiempo sin vernos itachi-san! – dijo sakura con la mayor ironía.

"_**tú**_"

Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver! – sonrio con malicia para luego soltarse del agarra del uchiha.

Eres una molestia!!.. y entregadme en ese perganimo – dijo irritado el uchiha.

Una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de placer surco en el rostro de la kunoichi…- eso me gusta, pero no puedo seguir aquí debo entregarle este pergamino a mi maestra para luego regresar a cuidar a tu hermano. "ya soy debil" "deber retirarme de este lugar ya que el compañero de itachi se aproxima". Luego de eso dio un salto hacia dejando caer su capa de donde comenzó a salir un extraño humo de color azul… para luego Sakura desapareciera.

Luego de algunos instantes llego aquel hombre con aspecto de tiburón .- demonios itachi que sucedió

Será mejor retirarnos de este lugar, y cuando comenzó a tocer el uchihas "rayos ese humo debe tener alguna especie de veneno!" – Regresemos… "cuando regrese solicitare una investigación sobre ella".

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Por poco muero pero he cumplido mi misión ahora solo debo llegar donde se encuentra tsuyomi-sama, " rayos no debí decirle todo eso a itachi, posiblemente en el futuro tenga problemas por eso", asi de nuevo cambio su apariencia, hasta que llego a los laboratorios de tsuyomi-sama

Tsuyomi-sama- sakura realizo una profunda reverencia.- aquí le traído el pergamino que me a pedido

Aquella mujer de vestimentas oscuras, solo se giro a ver la kunoichi por algunos segundos.- Muy bien sa-ku-ra-chan!

Tsuyomi-sama. . . puedo hacer le una pregunta? – dudosa y temerosa

Que duda deseas que y o te aclare .- respondió amablemente

Que tipo de técnica ahí en ese pergamino?

En este pergamino se encuentra una valiosa información acerca de una línea sucesoria antigua. – Buen trabajo Sakura-chan, ya te puedes retirar!

Hai – Sakura asintió bajando la mirada y se retiro del laboratorio.

La kunoichi se viajando por el bosque para regresar a konoha nuevamente, "espero que le alla ido bien a sasuke-kun y naruto-kun en su entrenamiento ya no pude hacer nada por ellos".


	9. SanGre

Holaa!!

Esta vez pude traerles un poco mas rapido el siguiente cap

Espero que les guste! ;)

* * *

Cap.7: Sangre

(())()(())() Un mes después (())()(())()(())

La pelirosada se encontraba entregándole un informa al hokage de su ultima misión – con su permiso hokage iba saliendo de la oficina cuando se topo con kakashi – buenos días, kakashi-sempai.

Buenos dias Sakura! – dijo kakashi.

Un poco mas atrás venia llegando naruto, asura y por ultimo sasuke.- naruto como siempre tan escandaloso –Sakura one-san!!.

Que les vaya bien en su misión – dijo animadamente Sakura.

Luego de eso los tres chicos pasaron a oficina y cerraron la puerta.

Sakura quedo cerca de la puerta para escuchar lugar donde debían llevar acabo la misión "pais de la ola". – luego de eso se retiro del lugar.

(())()(())()(())()(())()

En un oscuro callejón se podía apreciar unos brillaste ojos carmesí, que esperaba recibir la información que habia solicitado.

Uchiha-sama! esta es toda información que he podido recabar de esa kunoichi

_Padres biológicos proveniente de al aldea secreta de la nube, nombre de los padres desconcido_

_Padres adoptivos los harunos shinobis de konoha_

_Edad: 18 años _

_Se gradúo en la academia a los 11 años_

_Sus compañeros de equipo durante el examen chunnin.- atasuke y sai_

_Su maestro: Hatake kakashi_

_Su rango actual: Jounin_

_Elementos: tierra y fuego _

_Total de misiones de rango B: cumplidas 18_

_Total de misiones Rango A: cumplidas 20_

_Y actualmente se encuentra bajo su guarda uchiha sasuke_

"konoha se ha vuelto mas flexible.. ya que aun no te han descubierto".- te puedes retirar

Con su permiso Uchiha-sama!.- acto seguido desapareció

"Has estado jugando hacer una doble agente... desde hace ya 5 años Sakura pero no puedo negar que debido a eso te has vuelto mas fuerte".

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

El equipo 7 se encontraba ya reunido para partir en hacia el pais de la ola. Naruto se encontraba muy emocionado ya quera la primera vez que dejaba konoha.

Cuando ya habia salido del pais de fuego y se encontraban en pleno camino hacia el muelle fueron atacados de sorpresa, por parte de un shinobis de la aldea oculta de niebla.

Como esta fue la primera vez que naruto esta en tal situación, los nervios lo paralizaron… en esa ocasión se había sentido frustrado por no haber podido hacer algo. "Debo estar mas alerta para un próximo ataque del enemigo"… Continuaron avanzando hacia el pais de la ola… hasta que en ataque de paranoia de naruto ataco un pequeño conejo blanco.

"ese conejo no es de esta región… su pelaje es muy blanco" – pensó kakashi- Al suelo todos! …. Segundos después paso por encima de ellos una enorme espada que se incrusto en un árbol y en ese instante apareció un shinobi de la oculta de la niebla.

Los matare todos ustedes aquí, para luego matar a ese viejo – dijo el shinobi.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenado de una espesa neblina, eso solo complicaba mas las cosas para el equipo de kakashi – no se preocupen chicos no permitiré que muera! – dijo kakashi con total confianza. Luego de decir eso el peligris activo su sharingan.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Cuando me diría a la casa recibí un mensaje urgente de tsuyomi-sama… "Necesito que vayas de inmediato a la oculta de la niebla"… prepare de inmediato mi morral y luego parti" – Sakura se desplazaba rápidamente por sureste para llegar al muelle y tomar una embarcación que la llevase a la aldea oculta de la niebla. "me llevara medio día en llegar al muelle".

"Desde hace 5 años que le sirvo a mi maestra tsoyomi-sama he cumplido misiones para ella en las diferentes naciones de shinobis, entre las mas peligrosas que he tenido se tan dos en especial… la primera ocurrió recientemente en seiko al enfrentarme con uno de los miembros de akatsuki y la segunda fue con un Anbu de la aldea oculta entre la roca". "al principio cuando fui cumpliendo esta misiones llegue a tener algunos rasguños pero ninguna herida grave".

"Como me dijo hace tiempo tsuyomi-sama… es mejor que recibas heridas graves en un entrenamiento que una misión real". La kunoichi había llegado al anochecer al muelle así que tuvo quedarse pasar la noche en una posada que se encontraba cerca.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

**Flash back**

**La batalla contra zabuza fue la mas larga batalla, que kaka**

**Cuando la situación se creía perdida naruto y sasuke crearon una oportunidad de liberar a kakashi de la prisión de agua. Aprovecho la distracción y se libero el peligris, esta vez el próximo ata que seria decisivo, ya poco chakra le que quedaban a ambos shinobis.**

**Fue en ese instante cuando zabuza como realizar varios sellos, y kakashi con su sharingan copiaba los sellos al mismo tiempo que los realizaba.**

**Suiton ryu no jutsu… dos enormes dragones de agua, pero el jutsu de aua de kakashi fue mas poderoso que el de zabuza y fue atrapado por el agua.**

**Pasaron algunos minutos después de ese ataque la respiración del pelinegro era entre cortada ya estaba en su limite. Se paro de forma tambaleante hasta que se apoyo en un ****árbol que había quedado en pie después de ataque, y fue en ese instante cuando dos agujas se incrustaron el cuello de zabuza. Para luego aparecer un extraño shinobi con más cara.**

**Yo me hare cargo del cuerpo de zabuza – dijo el shinobi – fue cuando cargo el cuerpo de zabuza. Y desaparecer**

**Después**** de unos minutos kakashi desactivo el sharingan y cayo al suelo…**

**Fin flash back**

Asura, naruto y sasuke se encontraban descansando en la casa de tazuna que habia solicitado la misión. Como esta kakashi? – pregunto el pelinegro

El continua durmiendo, continuara por lo menos una día mas inconciente – dijo Tsunami.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Ya se encontraba amaneciendo, Sakura se encontraba despierta ya arreglando para luego tomar el bote que la llevaría a la aldea oculta entre las nubes. "esta misión debe de ser algo importante" … " también aprovechare de comprar algunas cosas".

En algún lugar de la aldea oculta de la niebla se encontraba Sakura, con un contacto de tsuyomi.

Aquí tiene el informe de costumbre y dígale que tambien le estoy enviando las muestra de sangre de mizukage y de los anbu que me pidio – dijo el

Debes mantener las muestras de sangre refrigeradas en esta caja – el contacto de tsuyomi le entrego un cajita que estaba fria.

Como digas! – dijo Sakura.

Como era ya costumbre desapareció… luego de realizar la entrega.

Después de eso Sakura regreso a la posada

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) 3 días después (())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Kakashi-sensei será mejor descanse un poco mas – dijo asura que se encontraba aun lado del.

Cerca de la habitación donde estaba kakashi se encontraban naruto y sasuke cenando, todo se encontraba muy silencioso

En ese periodo corto periodo desde descanso kakashi le enseño a los chicos a como enfocar su chakra en una parte de terminada del cuerpo. La que aprendió mas rápido a dominar el pequeño entrenamiento fue asura

Sasuke acumulo chakra en sus pies y en el primer intento llego mas de la mitad del árbol. Mientras que naruto no pudo avanzar mucho.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Será mejor que me vaya a aquel lugar a beber algo, y a conseguir un poco de información extra…- entro aun bar y se sento en una mesa y pidió una botella de sake, apenas le dio sorbo, cuando escucho algo bastante interesante…

"Será mejor dejar que ese ... maldi de zabuza haga de la suyas en el pais de la ola para asi tener un motivo mas para cazar a ese traidor" .- después de escuchar eso la mirada de Sakura se estremeció "pais de la ola… sasuke"- tomo varios tragos de saque para tranquilizarse. Después de eso salio del bar y compro algunos implementos médicos, "debo llegar hasta ese lugar… después de escuchar eso… tengo un mal presentimiento".

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Había transcurrido 3 días mas… y hoy la batalla entre zabuza y el equipo de kakashi se definiría… haku… creo que ese joven será un buen rival para –dijo zabuza al mismo tiempo que señalaba a sasuke.

Como digas, zabuza-san.- en ese momento desapareció.

Un kunai y una puntiaguda agua chocaban… "puede que tenga razón, zabuza-san".- Ambos jóvenes realizaron veloces ataques, pero luego de algunos minutos las cosas ya que el chico en mascarado comenzó realizar sellos de una sola mano, algo que para sasuke y kakashi nunca ante había visto. Alrededor del uchiha se comenzaron a formar varios espejos… el agua que estaba alrededor de ellos se comenzó a congelar.

"rayos esto puede que resulte demasiado para sasuke" – se dijo para si mismo el peligris, y fue cuando trato de interferir aunque de inmediato fue interrumpido por zabuza.

Tu pelearas, conmigo después de eso-dijo zabuza.- una espesa neblina se apodero del lugar.

Por otro lado sasuke se encontraba encerrado en una jaula de espejo y en cada uno de los espejo se reflejaba la imagen de haku – de aquí no saldrás con mi vida chico – dijo haku.- para luego atacar al uchiha con una docena de agujas. Sasuke esquivo varias agujas aunque no puedo evitar que dos agujas se incrustaran en sus piernas.- ahh!!.- una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en el rostro del pelinegro.

"de retire este hielo como mi tecnica de fuego".- Sasuke comenzó a realizar varios sellos katon gyu no jutsu… varias bolas de fuego salieron de la boca de saque con dirección a varios espejo. Solo derritió un poco a los espejo, pero el ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derretirlos por completos, haku ataco con un numero mayo de agujas. Y a su vez el numero de heridas en el cuerpo del uchiha.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

"llevo un día entero en este bote y dentro de algunas horas estare llegando al pais de la ola". Sakura había escuchado algunos rumores acerca del país de la ola asi que decidí ir para allá lo mas rápido posible "no puedo dejar que se exponga a eso shinobis" – Sakura se– por favor lo mas rápido que pueda! – dijo Sakura voz ronca.

"Lo que mas me preocupa es que allá tenido algún tipo de herida grave… se muy bien kakashi sabe aplicar algunas técnica medica, pero el mejor tratamiento para curar la heridas graves son jutsu de medina" . "Cuando me vaya acercando me cambiare de apariencia para que kakashi-sempai y los demás no me reconozca".

_**Flash back **_

_**Tsuyomi-sama, porque me trae aquí? - pregunto algo extrañada.**_

_**Te he traído a mi laboratorio Nº 5 donde deberás aprender jutsu de medicina… si tanto deseas proteger a esos niños no solo debes ser fuerte ninjitsu de ataque debes tambien aprender ninjitsu medico que con ellos le salvaras la vida alguien importante".**_

_**Fin flash back**_

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

En la batalla de kakashi había dejado inmóvil uno de los brazos de zabuza ya que lo habita atacado con varios kunais en los nervios del brazo izquierdo, aunque el también habia recibido un daño severo.

Cuando de pronto.. Una nube de humo apareció en lugar se trataba de mas y nada menos que el chico rubio y mas imperativo de konha … naruto uzumaki. Luego del alboroto que causo naruto, haku salio del hielo.- y fue en ese instante que aprovecho sasuke para arrojarle un kunai.

No creas que me he olvidado de ti, pero fuera preferido que permanecieras quieto, pero ahora mismo continuaremos nuestro enfrentamiento.- para luego entrar de nuevo en el espejo. Y una vez mas la figura de haku se entendió por los demás espejos, para asi atacarlos.

Cuando de nuevo naruto interviene de forma imprudente, se metió dentro de la jaula, vine a salvarte- dijo el rubio

Eres un idiota!! – grito enojado sasuke

Te lo demostrare!! – dijo entusiasmado.- fue cuando creo varios clones para atacar a los espejo, pero fue inútil por la velocidad que tenia haku – no podrán atraparme con esa tecnica tan simple.- de nuevo lanzo docenas de agujas en diferentes ángulos, sasuke pudo esquivar un gran numero en cambio naruto, recibió mucho daño.

Naruto volvió atacar a los espejos con varios clones pero continúo siendo inútil, y solo empeoro sus heridas. Y minutos después callo al suelo.

Ya ese chico tan ruidoso, no se puede levantar!- dijo haku – acabare con esto enseguida.- lanzo mas agujas

Y fue en ese instante cuando sasuke activo su sharingan, y pudo cargar el naruto – tus movimientos son muy buenos, pero puedes seguirme. Sasuke trato de atacar con jutsu de fuego pero fue inútil.

Poco a poco se puso de pie naruto pero sus reflejo no se encontraban muy bien, asi que haku aprovecho para atacarlo, el rubio estaba paralizado, y fue cuando en un rapido movimiento sasuke lo protegió.

Idiota porque lo hiciste? – pregunto exaltado naruto

"sino te hubiera protegido de segura Sakura one-san se molestaria conmigo" – mi cuerpo se movio por si solo… Ahhh!!- el dolor se hizo mas intenso e insoportable.- para luego caerse, pero fue sujetado por naruto – naruto debes cuidar de one-san! .- luego perder el conocimiento.

Después de eso alrededor de naruto se empezó a formar un extraño chakra de fuego y que fue curado las heridas al rubio – no te personare! – grito furioso naruto.- en ese momento el chakra mostró levemente la silueta de un zorro – Te matere!!

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Sakura se encontraba observando que poco a poco se iba acercando a la isla y fue en ese momento donde sintió el extraño chakra que se podía divisar en un puente en construcción. "este raro chakra debe de ser de esa bestia"- sera mejor que me apresure aun mas.- salto del bote y acumulo chakra en la planta de pies para corre mucho mas rápido por el agua. "no puede ser… apenas puedo sentir levemente el chakra de sasuke-kun" .

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

El chakra del zorro se estabilizo y fue en ese momento cuando naruto empezó a su ataque, haku incrustar muchas agujas en el cuerpo de naruto pero fue inútil ya que logro sacudírselas por completo.-En ágil movimiento logro sujetar a haku para luego expulsar tanto chakra que rompió los espejos, seguido de eso le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro haku. Debido al fuerte impacto haku salio disparado hacia y sus marcara se desquebrajo.

Zabuza-san… ya no puedo pelear mas con ese chico- su mirada vacia aceptaba su muerta, ya que se acercaba rápidamente el golpe final.

_**Flash back**_

_**Que haces en este lugar? – pregunto el**_

_**Estoy entrenando para volverme mucho mas fuerte! – respondió naruto sonriendo**_

_**Pero tu **__**ya pareces ser suficientemente fuerte,ya!**_

_**De verdad!!**__**... quiero hacer cada vez mas y mas fuerte!! – dijo naruto**_

_**Porque razon?**_

_**Porque quiero convertirme en hokage y asi todos en la aldea me reconozcan… y tambien quiero demostrarle a alguien que puedo ser fuerte!**_

_**Y todo eso que deseas cumplir es por alguien mas… y no por ti mismo – dijo el**_

_**Tienes a alguien que sea importante para ti?**_

_**Si, one-chan – dijo seriamente**_

_**Una persona es capaz de volverse fuerte cuando desea proteger a alguien que aparecia – dijo serenamente el**_

_**Creo que lo comprendo! – dijo naruto**_

_**El sonrio – ya me tengo que ir… ah otra cosa mas soy hombre!**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Al terminar de ver el rostro de su enemigo naruto se paralizo y volvió a la normalidad- tu eres el chico de la otra vez.

He matado a un gran amigo tuyo y eres incapaz de matarme – dijo fríamente haku

Pero alguien mas habia escuchado esa palabras… "yo no te perdonare… lo que le has hecho a mi sasuke" .- Y fue en ese momento bajo una falsa apariencia surge detrás de haku y le susurro al oido – el es incapaz de matarte… pero yo no te puedo perdonar lo que le a echo a mi sasuke! .- asi que en ese momento corto el cuello de haku.

La mirada de haku se estremeció y lo ultimo que pronunció fue … Zabuza-san! – para luego caer.

Quien eres y por lo hiciste? – pregunto naruto.

No tengo tiempo para responder tonterias, luego de eso Sakura se acerco a donde estaba sasuke en el suelo lo sujeto y le quito las agujas que estaba clavas en la parte posterior de su cuerpo, para asi poder acostarlo bien el suelo. "debo darme prisa" .- luego coloco cuatro pergaminos pequeños arriba, abajo y a los lados de sasuke, seguido de eso Sakura realizo algunos sellos y se acumulo chakra verde en sus manos al hacerlo los cuatro sellos se activaron y recrearon una especie de escudo verde alrededor de sasuke, poco a poco Sakura fue retirando las agujas del cuerpo de sasuke.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Por otro lado kakashi – sera mejor acabar nuestra diversión, en ese momento el peligris se puso serio.- saco del bolsillo de chaqueta un pergamino para luego realizar un sellos y expacir un poco de sangre.

Luego de algunos minutos después se pudo escuchar los ladridos de varios perros que sujetaban a zabuza – esta vez no escaparas.- seguido de eso kakashi empezó a realizar varios sellos… y el chakra se fue acumulado en la palma su mano de derecha y tomando forma corriente eléctrica – Chidori

Zabuza fue golpeado por la técnica de kakashi, por la boca derramo sangre y mas la herida que fue echa por kakashi.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Después de algunos minutos la kunoichi desactivo los pergaminos… "ahh!! Ya esta fuera de peligro" .- Sakura lo abrazo brevemente. Y cuando llego asura Sasuke-kun!! – gritando desesperadamente su nombre.

No te preocupes ya esta fuera de peligro a solo déjalo descansar – ordeno Sakura.

Quien eres tu? – pregunto exaltada asura

Si de verdad quisieras a este joven, tienes que dejar de ser una inútil – luego decir esto desapareció.

"Espero que algún día me perdones por lo que voy hacer " – Sakura apareció cerca de nuevo y esta vez se mordió el dedo y uso su sangre para invocar a tres aves. – Nuevamente desaparece.- Desaparece de nuevo y a los poco instantes aparece detrás de kakashi y le inmoviliza los dos brazos.

No te muevas!! – le dijo Sakura cerca del oido.

Que quieres? – pregunto el peligris.

Mi paga por salvar a sasuke, y seguido de eso Sakura clava una jeringa en la herida que tenia abierta kakashi, un pequeño grito de dolor escapo de el. Luego de obtener la muestra de sangre la arrojo al aire y fue en ese instante donde la recogió una de las aves invocadas.

Por otro lado dos clones de Sakura estaban tomando muestra de sangre de haku y zabuza, luego de obtenerla hicieron lo mismo que la kunoichi original y donde las dos siguientes aves tomaron las muestras de sangre. Después de eso se desvanecieron los clones.

Cuando fue interrumpida por el lider de los bandidos que se interponian en la construcción de este puente – Cambio de planes, como ese bastardo de zabuza no cumplio con su mision, pero lo debilito lo suficiente; ahora mis hombre acabaran con ustedes!!

Una risa llena del ironia y malicia se poso en los labios de la kunoichi – Ustedes son simples basuras… y tu eres el peor de ellos.- Sakura señalo al lider.

"Debo ser cuidadosa con el sharingan de kakashi". – le susurro al oido – desactiva tu sharingan, ahora!- le ordeno Sakura

Luego de unos segundos kakashi obedeció a Sakura, después de eso la kunochi se alejo de kakashi "ahora podré realizar mi tecnica sin tener la preocupación de ser copiada" – si tanto deseas acabar ellos tendrán que pelear conmigo! – dijo Sakura muy decidida.

Un grupo de treinta hombres aproximadamente se acercaban para atacar rapidamente para atacar a Sakura.- Y fue en ese momento cuando ella comenzo a realizar varios sellos a gran velocidad. Cuando aquello bandidos se encontraba a una distancia de cinco metros de ella fueron arrastrado por una enorme ola, que los expulso del puente.

basura… y tu eres peor que ellos – el sarcasmo en Sakura era mas evidente .- de nuevo realizo varios sellos y esta vez los residuos de agua se juntaron para tomar de una enorme mano. Que lo estrangulo y le quito el ultimo aliento.

"aquel que le haga daño a mi sasuke… se las vera conmigo y yo no tendre piedad" – con esto te recompenso por la sangre que me diste – dijo irónicamente ella, con la única Seguido de eso le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para después de dar unos pasos atrás y desaparecer.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

En otra parte del puente se encontraba un pelinegro recuperando el conomiento " este aroma se parece tanto al de Sakura one-san" .- Abrio los ojos para luego levantarse "que se sucedió con mis heridas" – Quien me curo las heridas, fuiste tu asura?

No dijo ella en tristecita fue ella.- señalo a la kunoichi que estaba aun lado de kakashi y que se encontraba desvaneciéndose.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

"Demonios si esa muestra de sangre que me quitaron, cae en manos peligrosas estare en peligro" "debo buscar la manera de saber quien es ella" Despues de eso el equipo 7 se reagrupo denuevo.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) 3 horas después (())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Sakura se encontraba llegando al laboratorio… - Tsuyomi-sama le he traido un obsequio!

Que me has traido?

Aquí le traigo 3 muestras de sangre de fuertes shinobis y una de ellas pose una extra linea sucesoria de hielo, le entrego la sangre de haku… en esta muestra esta la sangre de aquel shinobi que se implanto el ojo del sharingan, es decir de mi ex-maestro en konoha hatake kakashi. Y por ultimo le entrega la sangre de zabuza.

Gracias, Sakura-chan – ella sonrio amablemente.

Yo también información valiosa para ti – dijo tsuyomi

"que será"

Dentro de tres meses en tu aldea realizaran el examen chunnin y una de las mas reciente aldea formadas, llamada la aldea oculta del sonido a estado planeado un ataque a konoha, y el líder de este ataque es el ex – mienbro de akatsuki o mejor conocido como el sanin traidor… es decir un viejo rival mio… orochimaru.

Sakura se quedo asombrada por la magnitud de la información "no puede ser"

Si recibo algo mas acerca de eso te lo dire – dijo tsuyomi.

Después de eso ella se retiro del laboratorio y se marcho…

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

La pelirosada al llegar a casa se dio un baño y luego se cambio de ropa para arrojar en la cama…. "estoy tan cansada que podria dormir dos días seguidos" "yo siempre estaré ahí para ustedes dos"… "entrenare mucho… para hacerme mas fuerte"… "para asi nunca perderlos"

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) dos días después (())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Se encontraban regresando de a la aldea el equipo de kakashi luego de una dura mision

Hemos llegados .. estoy feliz de rgresar! – dijo asura

Ahh!! Tengo mucha hambre!! – se quejaba naruto.

El dia de mañana lo tienen libre! – dijo kakashi.- luego de eso desaparecio

Hasta pronto, asura-chan!! – dijo naruto.

Hasta pronto, sasuke-kun! – dijo asura.- mientras que poco a poco se alejaba

Sasuke solo se giro a verla brevemente- vayamos a casa!

Cuando llegaron a casa fueron recibidos por el exquisito aroma de tarta de cereza, que se encontraba horneando Sakura…- tadaima!! – dijo naruto

Okarinasai!! – dijo Sakura saliendo de la cocina con un delantal.- y lo abrazo. "me alegro de que allas regresado bien…. Naruto-kun" – y se separo de el.

Tadaima!! – menciono el uchiha

Okarinasai – y lo abrazo de inmediato … " sino fuera llegado en ese momento tal vez no estarías aquí".- una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos, para luego acariciarle el cabello.

"one-san te has preocupado mucho por mi".

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) **Al anochecer**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el tejado de su casa, cuando la presencia de un shinobi apareció detrás de ella.

Como estas, kakashi? – pregunto ella

Bien…– dijo kakashi.

Te noto preocupado? – pregunto curiosa.

En la ultima mision que tuve fui atacado por una extraña kunoichi que pareció en el lugar – dijo preocupado.

Que te hizo? – pregunto sorprendida.

Me tomo una muestra de sangre!

Mañana tendre una mision, y luego puedo ayudarte a investigar el paradero de esa chica. -se paro y lo abrazo por detrás.

Esta bien, Sakura – dijo kakashi.

Gracias, kakashi – ella.

"no puedo dejarte que me descubras… hare lo necesario para obstaculizar tu investigación"...

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic!!**

**No olviden sus valicioso comentarios... que me motivan a seguir el fic!**

**Hasta la proxima!! ;)**


	10. Confesion

**Hola !!!!**

**Como estas?**

**Luego de tanto por fin estoy actualizando!!! *.***

**Me han pasado muchas cosas que me deficultaron actualizar el fic!! :S**

* * *

**Cap.8: Confesiones **

"últimamente Sakura one-san one-san a estado en muchas misiones y he podido pedirle que me entrene de nuevo"

Equipo 7 su misión será llevar estos valioso pergaminos al lider del pais del aguila – dijo el hokage.

Hai!! – Asintió el jounin junto con sus aprendices.- seguido de eso se retiraron de la oficina.

Tienen 15 minutos para hacer sus morrales y vernos en las puertas de konoha – dijo kakashi para luego desaparecer.

Sasuke y naruto se retiraron a su casa buscar los morrales… - "Espero que esta mision sea bastante interesante para poder vencerte". – eran los pensamientos que ocupan la mente del rubio.

Al llegar metieron comida, set de kunais, set de shuriken, mapa y otras cosas que podrían ser ultimes para la misión. "Ya estoy listo" Luego se retiro a encontrarse con kakashi y los demás en las puertas de konoha.

Una linda chica habia llegado primero al lugar y se encontraba muy atenta a los movimientos de cierto pelinegro, que se encontraba muy pensativo.

"Ettoo…después de que salgamos de esta misión le pediré una cita a sasuke-kun" – la pelicastaño se emocionaba mucho en pesar la idea. Pero fue interrumpida por los escandalosos gritos de naruto que la llamaba.

Después de algunos minutos parece kakashi – ya estamos listo! Sera mejor partir de inmediato.- los tres chicos asintieron con la mirada y se pusieron a caminar

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

"últimamente he podido sentir algunas miradas mas de lo usual de kakashi, aunque yo lo considero como un buen amigo que le puedo contar algunas cosas de mi, pero no puede haber mas nada que eso".

Regresaba de una simple misión de rango B, encontré los rastro de una gran batalla fuese acontecido en el lugar recientemente, seguí avanzando y por el camino conseguí algunos cadáveres de shinobis renegados, luego de encontrar un rastro fresco de sangre, "de seguro habrá quedado algún superviviente de esta feroz batalla y seria mejor ayudarlo"

Al llegar al sitio con mas destrozos, no podía creer quien estaba ahí.- vaya… vaya miren quien el destino me atraído de vuelta nada mas y nada menos que uchiha itachi.- sarcasmo ironía expresaba la kunoichi.

"demonios lo que me faltaba" –. Acto de reflejo le lanzo varios kunais a sakura que logro esquivar con facilidad.

Yo te puedo ayudar!

No necesito tu ayuda!.- menciono el uchiha trato de pararse, pero su pierna herida le pasaba cuenta de su error.

Apóyate en mi.- dijo sakura con amabilidad.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

El equipo 7 se encontraba en medio del bosque para tomar el camino que lleva hacia el pais del águila.- Estén alerta!.- pronuncio en voz baja el peligris justo cuando cerro su libro y lo guardo

Hai!!

Brinca con mayor velocidad entre cada rama, pero esto no duro mucho tiempo porque de inmediato fueron atacados por un grupo de shinobis desertores.- entreguen nos lo que traen!!

Kakashi se encontraba encargándose de dos shinobis mientra que los demás de un enemigo.

Al poco tiempo el equipo de kakashi se termino con eso shinobis que resultaron ser muy peligrosos.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())()

Ahora será mejor irnos de este lugar antes que lleguen mas sujetos como estos, el solo se resino asentir con aquella fria e inexpresiva. Luego de algunos minutos de estar recorriendo el bosque comenzó a llover de improvisto, asi que lo lleve a una pequeña cueva que me conocía del lugar.

Saque de mi morral unos medicamentos para limpiarle la herida, y luego poder darle un tratamiento con chakra. Me tarde algunos minutos aplicarle el tratamiento medico.- sera mejor descanses aquí! – mis palabras fueron las de un medico.

Porque haces esto?.- fueron las primeras palabras que dijeron luego de llegar a la cueva y su mirada fría estaba clavada en mi

Lo hago por lo viejos tiempos!.- mirada se lleno de tristeza

He cambiado mucho desde lo sucedido aquella noche de hace 5 años

"tienes razón ahora eres una mujer fuerte e inteligente"

Hmp!

Sabes tengo una duda… que me atormentado de hace mucho tiempo.- Que fuera pasado si yo me fuera quedado en la aldea en aquella noche

"Simplemente no estuvieras viva"

Estuvieras muerta como todos los demás de mi clan!- su frialdad era mas notable

Ya veo!... tal vez solo tal vez en ese momento me fuera gustado morir en tu brazos, para asi no tener que presenciar en lo que te has convertido ahora, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado ahora sasuke es mi razón de vivir.- mi voz se resquebrajaba y la tristeza se apoderaba de mis labios

Yo no te juzgare, ya que yo no soy nadie para hacerlo… el único que tiene el derecho de hacerlo es sasuke.-mis ojos no eran capaces de ver sus ojos la tristeza me embargaba por dentro.

"quería llorar… quería llorar como la niña que te quería tanto, pero otra parte de mi me detenida por completo"

Solo sonreí.- busque algunas ramas seca y con pequeño jutsu de fuego encendí una fogata

Busque en mi morral… algo de comer

Mientras llovía ambos observamos la fogata

"Quien lo diría un asesino de rango S y yo una pupila de una maestra de ninjitsu prohibidos, juntos"

Ambos sabíamos que esta oportunidad era unica para acabar uno con el otro ya que eran un obstáculo, pero simplemente no sucedió, simplemente nuestro recuerdo del pasado nos atormentaron esa noche. Luego de cenar cada quien se giro aun lado y trato de descansar, pero siempre teniendo un mínimo de cuidarse.

"deseaba tanto que saliera el sol y volver a casa junto a mis dos oni-chan".- cerro sus ojos con fuerza para olvidar que estaba sucediendo… poco a poco sus parpados se hicieron mas pesados a hasta cerrarse.

En el rincón más oscuro de la cueva estaban aquellos ojos que no se separaba de la silueta de la kunoichi, "_veo que tú también has sufrido mucho y que además has madurado aun más_"

"_yo tal vez me fuera quedado contigo… sino fuera sido por aquella misión que me asignaron los viejos consejeros de konoha, sencillamente el tiempo no me dejo elección y tuve que tomar una decisión que cambio mi vida para siempre_"… " _Y que además es mi pecado, es la carga que debo llevar" _.

Los pensamiento del uchiha fueron interrumpido al ver como se deslizaba una lagrima por su mejilla, asi que se acerco a ella y limpio la lagrima, por un impulso le acaricio el rostro con suavidad.- sentía la necesidad de hacer suyo aquellos labios rosa

La pelirosa apenas había despertado, cuando el uchiha poso sus labios sobre los de ella.- no lo podía creer y no quería creer, las lagrimas que tanto se habia negado ahora fluían.- "si tan solo me fueras dado este beso años antes ahora mi corazón seria tuyo, pero ahora mi corazon le pertenece a alguien mas"- mi cuerpo respondió a beso, "porque, porque itachi me haces esto no sabes lo mucho que he sufrido y he pasado para dejar mi pasado"

Luego de algunos instantes ellos separaron.- porque me haces esto!!!?- Grito con dolor

Lloraba por la rabia, golpeo varias veces el suelo para asi calmarse; el continuaba viéndola hasta que la abrazo y le susurro al oido.- se que no tengo perdón por todo que he hecho hasta hora, pero no quiero perder esta oportunidad que tengo de estar contigo.

La mirada de la kunoichi se estremeció, había dejado forcejear y me a habia rendido en su calido pecho, solo seguí llorando, trato de calmarme poso su labios sobre los mios, el sabor que producía era algo que había deseado probar.

"Cálmate… cálmate sakura debes poner en practica tu entrenamiento… controla tus emociones, lo mejor será que use la ocasión para sacar ventaja de mi enemigo, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi propio cuerpo"

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Luego de llegar al país del águila se encontraban recomiendo las calles, naruto parecía muy emocionado así que su curiosidad se hacia mas evidente.

Al llegar al centro de la capital del país del águila se encontraba una oficina, al pasar al oficina fueron recibidos por anciano de larga barba.

Kakashi entrego los pergaminos al anciano-. Gracias shinobi de konoha – murmuro suavemente el anciano.

El Ninja copy realizo un pequeño saludo de respecto para luego retirarse de la oficina.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())

Sus labios fueron bajando lentamente hasta el cuello de la kunoichi,

Llegue a colocar a tiempo la marca en el hombro de itachi.- basta itachi aun no quiero llegar a este grado intimida- algo avergonzada

El pelinegro detuvo su caricias, escuchar la voz de la pelirosada, "llano no sientes nada por mi?".

La kunoichi lo abrazo, se separo un poco de el, para acariciar un mechones de cabello que tenia cerca del rostro. Para después besarlo mas apasionadamente, "con el sello que te colocado de podré rastrear donde quieres que este, asi que esta no será la ultima vez que no veamos".

Antes de separarse sakura nuevamente le aplico tratamiento en la herida.- no debes forzar mucho la pierna aun necesitas descansar un poco mas – menciono la kunoichi. Después de eso aquellos dos shinobis desaparecieron en diferentes direcciones.

Todo el camino a casa me pareció una eternidad, al llegar me reporte donde el tercer hokage.- hogake-sama he cumplido exitosamente mi misión!- estaba destrozada pero aun así debía seguir adelante

Te sucede algo… sakura? –pregunto preocupado el hokage

No solo estoy cansada...mas tarde le entrego en el informe- aparte mi vista

Esta bien! – retomando su mirada hacia los papales de su escritorio

Me retire de inmediato!... al llegar a la casa encontré una nota: "one-san salimos para una misión regresamos mañana"

Cai al suelo arrugando la nota, "gracias kami-sama"

Me di una ducha… "porque itachi, no hay peor castigo que este, yo guarde mi pasado en los mas profundo de mi ser, pero ayer me quitaste la tranquilidad, como me odie aquel instante por ser débil, fui débil ante aquellos labios, fui débil antes aquellos mismo ojos oscuros que alguna vez admire, tu uchiha itachi esa noche fuiste mi mas grande debilidad.

Luego de bañarme me encerré en mi habitación, "fuera preferido matarnos, que castigo".- Después de varias hora me sentía un poco mejor conmigo misma y decidi hacer el informe de misión.

Después de culminar el informe, regrese a mi habitación no tenias ánimo de hacer nada

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) Dos dias después

El equipo 7 ya se encontraba de regreso en konoha – el dia de mañana lo tienen libre.- después de eso el jounin abrió su libro favorito y desapareció.

Aprovecho la oportunidad asura para acercarse al uchiha… etto etto … sasuke-kun que te parece si salimos mañana – dijo asura sonrojada.

De inmediato respondió debería de aprovechar el tiempo en entrenar! – dijo friamente sasuke para luego retirarse del lugar.

Asura se sentia desvastada por la palabras frías del chico "ahh no puede ser de nuevo me rechazado sasuke-kun"

Ne.. ne asura-chan… si quieres yo podria salir contigo!- dijo sonrojado y un poco nervioso el rubio.

No gracias!! Me voy a mi casa y se marcho! – mas disgustada asura.

Por otro lado sasuke se encontraba llegando a la entrada de la casa y observo que estaban los zapatos de Sakura en la entrada "Ire a saludar a Sakura one-san… por fin a regresado de su misión" .- se quito los zapatos para luego subir de prisa las escaleras y tocar la puerta con los nudillos.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escucho el ruido de aquel tocaba la peuerta "no puede ser".- la mirada de Sakura se estremeció.

Sakura one-san!! …Sakura one-san! – sasuke llamaba insistentemente a saukra.-ella por algunos segundos se tapo con la almohada, para asi calmarse y disfrazar su voz – me alegro que alla regresado, disculpa sasuke-kun pero estos momento no puedo salir – dijo Sakura.

Esta bien Sakura one-san "one-san definitivamente esta extraña si fuera estado normal me fuera preguntado sobre naruto, iré a descansar y luego insistiere en que habrá la puerta" – el uchiha se retiro de la puerta y se fue a su habitación.

Unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por la mejillas de la kunoichi "No tengo el valor para verte la cara" .- se giro aun lado de la cama para así cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

Sakura permanecio encerrada en su habitacion y debido a eso los dos chicos fueron a comer en el ichiraku.

Que bueno que sakura ine-chan nos alla dejado comer afuera!! - dijo naruto luego deborar su tazon ramen.

"sakura one-san es ta muy extraña desde que regreso de esa mision… pero que puede ser" – se preguntaba el uchiha si mismo mientras comia su tazon de ramen.

"no quiero que nunca te alejes de mi lado.. por eso me esfuerzo siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo" – la pelirosa observaba fijamente el techo de su habitacion. "por eso nuevamente me encontrare con itachi.. necesito informacion".

Luego de cenar en el ichiraku se encontraban de regreso ya en la casa los dos chicos, naruto se encontraba en el patio arrojando algunos kunai por otro lado el uchiha se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos que habia dejado pendiente.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) **a la mañana siguiente **

"no puedo seguir atormentadome con lo que sucedió con itachi…. Tengo que pensar en un entrenamiento para preparar a sasuke y naruto para el examen chunnin"…. "no puedo permitir que les pase algo".

Sakura estaba regresando hacer la misma, amable y cariñosa.- se baño bien temprano en la mañana y se arreglo para luego preparar el desayuno… "el día de hoy será un entrenamiento especial" .- subio hasta su habitación – Sasuke-kun!!... Naruto-kun!!! Ya esta listo el desayuno y prepárense hoy le tengo un entrenamiento especial

Al escuchar esa palabras el uchiha se levanto de inmediato para al arreglarse y bajar a desayunar, "tengo muchas ganas de saber cual sera ese entrenamiento" .- a los poco minutos se levanto el rubio

Luego de naruto y sasuke estar listo salieron fuera de casa para ir a entrenar, luego de entrar al campo de entrenamiento numero 6 ya que era perfecto muy cerca pasaba un rio.

El entrenamiento de esta ocasión para ti sasuke será para mejor tu velocidad el combate cuerpo a cuerpo – dijo seriamente la kunoichi y para eso debe ponerte estas pesas en tus piernas.- Sakura le coloco las pesas en las piernas a sasuke.

Ahora te explicare en que consiste tu entrenamiento…. En una distancia de 6 metros te estaré atacado seguidamente y deberás esquivarlo lo mas rápido que puedas.

"sera interesante este entrenamiento" – hai –asintió sasuke

_**Flash back**_

_**El entrenamiento de esta noche sera para mejor tu velocidad – dijo tsuyomi y para eso tiene que colocarte estas pesas. Y debes esquivar mis ataques a una distancia de 5 metros.**_

_**Al pasar de la noche los ataque fueron varios y que estan conformados por; tierra, fuego, agua, rayo y kunai – "los peores ataques eran agua y rayos a eso ataque en especial debía eludirlo perfectamente".**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Los pensamiento de la kunoichi fueron interrumpidos por los gritos del rubio – ne .. ne Sakura-one-chan, cual será mi entrenamiento? – pregunto bastante entusiasmado.

Tu entrenamiento es para que mejores tu control y enfoque de chakra – te demostrare que vas hacer.- la kunoichi dio un salto al rio y se paro de manos, luego de estabilizarse se llevo un brazo a la espalda y comenzó hacer flexiones con una sola mano – tendras que hacer 100 luego ira aumentado el numero de repeticiones. Luego de eso volvio al suelo y creo un clon que se encargaría de vigilar a naruto.

Lo intentare!!! – dijo animado el rubio

_**Flash back**_

_**Esto me recuerda aquella vez… - la noche de hoy entrenaras de la siguiente forma – dijo tsuyomi.**_

_**Esta vez tuve que hacer 200 flexiones con un solo puño de bajo de una cascada… después de ese entrenamiento trague bastante agua"**_

_**Fin flash ba**__**ck**_

"no debo seguir pensando en eso" – al recordar eso un breve escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

Sakura regreso a donde el pelinegro y comenzo a realizar sellos y parecieron varias rocas con gran velocidad, "demonios es mas complicado de lo que resulta"- apenas logro esquivarla.

"esta vez sera un ataque mixto" Nuevamente la kuonichi realizo mucho mas rapido los sellos varias bolas de fuegos se dirigian al uchiha. En pocos segundos sakura estaba realizando nuevos sellos y que hicieron aparecer rocas mas grandes. En esta ocasión recibio una pequeña quemadura.

Por lo otro lado… Vamos naruto sino realizas las 100 flexiones te que daras sin cenar! –decia el clon de sakura que entre cruzaba los brzos llevas 38 flexiones y te faltan 62 ma.

No es justo sakura one-chan!!

Al finalizar la tarde los dos chicos se encontraba bastante agotados y mas el pelinegro que tenia algunas que maduras y raspones en el cuerpo.- Vayan a bañarse mientras yo preparo la cena! – ordeno la pelirosa.

En primero en corre al baño fue naruto "no dejare que ocupes el baño" – sonrio con malicia.

Mientras que naruto se baña curare tus heridas sasuke-kun! – dijo amablemente sakura con una sonrisa – sacate la camisa ordeno la pelirosa.

Hai!.- se seco la franela y sento en un banco de la cocina.

Ella tomo la franela sucia del uchiha y la echo en lavadora "aun me queda chakra necesario para curar a sasuke" – al regresar a lado de sasuke acumulo chakra verde y comenzo a curar la qumedura que tenia en el hombro y luego paso a curar.

"esto me recuerda tanto aquella vez…sera que.. no puede ser es el mismo entrenamiento" – se sorprendio un poco el uchiha.

Sakura luego de curar las heridas se coloco detrás de el para abrazarlo.- Y le susurro al oido hiciste el muy bien el entrenamiento de hoy… estoy orgullosa de ti, para luego besarlo en la mejilla.

Al instante el uchiha se sonrojo… pero para disimularlo un poco parto el rostro aun lado.- sakura one-san ya no soy un niño!! – y se marcho un poco molesto.

Por otro lado sakura sonreia luego de las palabras de sasuke. De pronto sintio una puntada en la cabeza! "demonio enfoque mucho chakra en curar las heridas de sasuke" .- para luego apoyarse en el meson.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(()) **2 semana después **

Después de lo sucedido era hora de volver a vernos las caras de nuevos, asi que le envie un mensaje con una de mis aves a el

" si llegaba ir al encuentro, mi técnica había dado resultado"

En algun lugar de la oculta de lluvia un pelinegro, estaba siendo observando atentamente por un ave de plumaje azul

"demonios esta ave me a estado vigilando" , cuando se dispuso atraparla observo que traia un mensaje, asi que tomo el ave con rapidez y tomo el mensaje

"**hace ya tanto tiempo… te espero en la aldea de reiko, posada la piedra azul dentro de tres dias… al anochecer**"

Me parece interesante ir a verte!

Y asi rápidamente transcurrió el tiempo y llego el momento que en estos shinobis peligrosos se encontrarían de nuevo.

La kunoichi fue la primera en llegar a la posada piedra azul donde le dio al dueño el suficiente dinero como para reservado las aguas termales y una habitación por par dias, aunque en realidad solo fuera algunas horas.

Antes de quitarme la ropa pedí que me llevara una botella de sake, para asi esperar pacientemente a mi invitado.

Me quite la ropa y me envolvía con la tolla para luego entrar a las aguas termales, bebí apenas dos tragos!!... y con este tercer trago se tomo un medicamento que he preparado para hoy. "muchos hombres han tratado de tener mi corazon y hacer suyo mi cuerpo pero los he rechazados a todos, por que mi vida ya es muy complicada"

Cerca de la entrada se podía presencia la llega de un hombre con sombrero que tapa su rostro entro a la posada.

Usted debe ser el invitado la señorita – menciono el dueño de la posada

El dueño de la posada lo dirigió al vestuario

Señor después de que se cambie de ropa cruce el pasillo y encontrara a la señorita, con su permiso me retiro- aquel hombre se retiro

"ahora que estarás planeando"

El pelinegro se quito la ropa y se coloco una toalla alrededor de la cintura se dirigió a los baños!

Cuando de pronto se escucho un pequeño chapuzón de agua….- Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo de la ultima vez sa-ku-ra! – dijo el uchiha con indiferencia.

Sakura se voltio de inmediato.- tiene razon!... el motivo por la cual te he citado aquí es por que requiero de información del sannin orochimaru!- seriamente con los brazos entre cruzados.

Se que el fue miembro de akatsuki por algunos años y que por un exraño motivo dejo la organización y desde entonces también lo desean matar

Vaya veo que estas bien informada!... – asintió con sarcasmos y mi mirada fria el pelinegro no dejaba de ver el exuberante cuerpo de la kunoichi

Necesito que me digas acerca de sus técnicas o acerca de subordinado?

Y para que requiere esa información? –

Una buena fuente me a informado que el sannin traidor desea atacar a la aldea y sobre todo acercarse a sasuke… ademas tu organización también desea matar orochimaru. – dijo Sakura bien atenta a cualquier reacción de itachi.

Que me daras a cambio de esa valiosa información? – pregunto con entre una sonrisa de malicia

De inmediato lo beso, que algunos segundos después respondió a su beso! Nos separamos por la falta de aire.- que te pareció mi respuesta!

"tanto deseas proteger a la aldea y a mi hermano"

En los labios del pelinegro se podia apreciar aquella sonrisa de maldad que lo caracterizo

Itachi… alguna vez te ame tanto, que me dolio lo que hiciste con tu clan

Y ahora sientes?

Tengo muchas dudas que me agobian mi alma.- después pronunciar esa palabras me Sali de las aguas termales, pero por un descuido me resbale, pero en eso instante me sostuvo itachi entre sus brazos me da vergüenza.

Cargo a sakura hasta la habitación y dejarla en la cama, se sento aun lado de ella la observo por unos instantes para luego acercarse al rostro de la kunoichi y mover de su rostro algunos mechones rosa de su rotro.- eres tan hermosa! -

La pelirosada se sonrrojo, luego de eso el pelinegro se poso sus labios sobre ella, para darle paso apasionado juego de lenguas. Ambos disfrutaba de aquel beso pero se fueron se parando por la falta aire. Lentamente las calidades manos del uchiha se paseaban y deleitaba por el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

Las calidad manos del pelinegro estremecía el cuerpo de Sakura, se acerco mas al cuerpo de ella y fue besando el adomen, mientras su manos jugaba con los pechos de ella, un pequeño gemido de placer escapo de la kuonichi.

Poco a poco fue bajando para abrir lentamente sus piernas y explorar aquella son tan intima, ella sonrojada acariciaba el cabello del uchiha. La respiración de ella se volvio agitada y fue en ese momento abrió un poco mas las piernas de ella para darle paso a su miembro varonil que se encontraba erecto y poco fue rompiendo la barrera y penetrando la así zona virgen de su amada kunoichi.

Quejidos de dolor se escaparon de los labios de Sakura­ – ella se aferro con mas fuerza a las sabanas de la cama.

"_Desde que nos volvimos a ver en esa mision te deseado…he deseado recuperarte…he deseado tener"_

El uchiha la sujeto de la cadera para así embestirla con mayor profundidad, empezó a embestir lentamente, fue en ese momento cuando la pelirosa lo abrazo y le susurro- te... amo. Los ojos del uchiha se abrieron desmesuradamente y fue en ese instante aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas. La respiración de ella estaba era mucho mas agitada.

Los dos cuerpos se encontraban llegando a los orgasmos asi que fue en ese instante Sakura hecho la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando el cuerpo dando gritos pasión. Y el pelinegro se vino sobre ella. Después de eso itachi acostó aun lado de ella y la beso tiernamente. Se paro un de los labios de ella.- yo también te amo- dijo itachi con una voz ronca.

En aquel instante las lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la pelirosa "soy muy feliz". El uchiha llevo una de sus manos a otro de ella para secarle las lágrimas, Sakura sonrío levemente para luego abrazarlo.

"Encontrado la felicidad en tu cuerpo mi amado cerezo, que había perdido hace mucho tiempo". Después de eso se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente una bella chica se despertaba soñolientamente y fue cuando estiro su abrazo aun lado buscando a su amado, pero fue inútil el ya se había marchado, se giro de lado y observo que en la mesita de noche se encontraban un informe. Se levanto de la cama y se acerco al informe, y leyó que era información sobre el sannin traidor orochimaru.- sonrío levemente "Gracias" .- para luego caminar a hacia el baño para darse una ducha y marcharse.

"con esta información planearemos un plan encontrad de orochimaru… no permitiré que le hagan daño a mis oni-chan".

* * *

**GRacias por esperar el fic!!**

**Gracias por leer el fic!** ^^

**BYE**


	11. Examen chunin

_**Hola!!**_

_**Luego de tanto tiempo sin pasar por la pag.**_

_**Pues me encunetro ya de regreso y trayendoles nuevos caps!!**_

* * *

Cap.9 Examen Chunnin

En una habitación con muchos estantes se encontraban reunidos tres shinobis que acompañaban a Sakura y esperaban recibir órdenes.- cuando en ese momento se abrio la puerta y vieron entrar a tsuyomi y aquellos cuatro shinobis realizaron una reverencia profunda.

Los he llamados a los tres necesito que apoyen a Sakura en el chunnin que comenzara dentro de dos días; la mejor forma de observar los movimiento de los participante será infiltrarse en como Ninja que se presentaran el examen.

En la primera fase del examen aoi, hanako y kei entraran… luego de concluirse en el examen la primera fase… Sakura remplazara a hanako. Seguido de eso hanako tomara la apariencia de Sakura y se reportara conmigo…

_**Flash back **_

_**Te infiltrara en examen chunnin con dos subordinado mas, otro lado hanako sera pasar por ti y cada cierto tiempo se rotaran - dijo tsuyomi.**_

_**Esta sera tu identidad en examen chunnin: **_

_**Era una chica de cabello negro recojido con una coleta de lado, ojos azules, piel blanca.**_

_**Nombre: Azumi **_

_**Aldea: oculta entre las nubes.**_

_**Edad: 16**_

_**Compañeros: matsumoto aoi y Yamamoto kei **_

_**Fin flash back**_

Los tres meses han pasado rápidamente y apartir de hoy tengo la terminantemente prohibido la salida. Entraron a la primera fase del examen.

_**Flash back**_

_**One-san! … hoy el dia que tanto he esperando podre realizar el examen chunin – dijo el pelinegro bastante animado**_

_**Me alegro!! Por eso te preparado un buen desayuno**_

_**Ne ne one-chan!! Tengo mucha hambre!! – grito ancioso naruto**_

_**Debes de estar muy nervioso… - dijo Sakura con leve sonrisa **_

"_**a llegado el dia que tanto nerviosismo me causado… me preparado lo mejor posible para cuidar de ustedes… en especial a ti mi sasuke-kun".**_

_**Después de desayunar los chicos salieron de la casa y se marcharon a su tan esperando examen chunnin.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Todos los genin se encontraban presentado la prueba escrita, entre ellos lo shinobis que tsuyomi habia seleccionado para esta mision.

"que fastidio ser sometido a esta inútil prueba2 – se decia para si kei.

"debo informarle a tsuyomi-sama los sujetos mas misterioso y peligroso resulten ser" – decia hanako

Muchos en la prueba escritas se encontraban nervioso en especial un rubio

Flash back

Naruto tienes que repasar la teoría… ya que algún dia te hará falta- menciono Sakura

Ahhh!! M parece que es muy complicado … yo prefiero los entrenamientos!- dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Cuando te haga falta te acordaras de mi… naruto!! – dijo Sakura para luego cruzar los brazos.

Fin flash back

Ahh! Tenias razon one-chan! – mientras se jalaba los cabellos

Mientras que Sakura resolvía de manera facil el examen teorico y por otro lado el uchiha encontro la manera de copiarse en el examen.

Todos aquellos genin que soportaron la presión psicológica de examinador ibiki, y pasaron a la segunda fase del examen chunnin.

Y fue en ese momento cuando hanako pidió ir al baño, uno de los examinadores la espero en la puerta de baño. Ya en en el baño se encontraba Sakura que tomo la pariencia falsa de hanako.

Desde ahora entrare en la fase dos del examen chunnin – dijo Sakura – reportate con tsuyomi-sama.- ordeno ella.

Para luego salir del baño ir dirigir con los demás; has llegando junto a tiempo azumi, justo en este momento la examinadora e iba explicar.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())())

Ahora que se han ido nuestros subordinados estoy aburrido – dijo el peligris con cierta molestia.

Pronto estaremos ocupados!- dijo asuma para luego encender un cigarrillo

Porque?

Este año el primer examinador fue morino ibiki – dijo asuma

"parace ser que este año el examen sera difícil"

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())())

Bienvenidos al área de entrenamiento numero 44… o mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte – dijo anko

Un divertido lugar no lo crees asi – murmuro aoi

Será muy divertido! – dijo kei con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En este sitio solo la mitad de ustedes saldra con vida, por eso le estoy entregando estos formularios – dijo anko

"el sujeto de gafas se ve muy extraño… sera mejor vigilarlo" - Sakura se encontraba llenando el formulario. " que fastidio con esto".

El area 44 en sitio circular donde ahí 44 entradas y en centro se encuentra la torre donde deberán llegar con estos pergaminos, la mitad de ustedes tendran el pergamino de cielo y la otra mitad el pergamino tierra.

Lucharan por obtener un pergamino de estos… tiene un limite de 120 horas que equivales a 5 dias.

Que necesitamos para aprobar pregunto? – sasuke

Cada equipo debe llevar a la torre un pergamino cielo y un tierrapero ahí tres condiciones – dijo anko – la primera deben llegar es que el equipo debe estar completo juntos con los dos pergaminos.

Segundo

Y tres no deben abrirlo antes de llegar a la torre

Y que pasa si lo abrimos antes? – pregunto naruto

Se llevaran una SOR-PRE-SA – sonrio maliciosamente.

Despues de eso en el puesto principal del boque colocaron unas cortinas, para que vieramos quienes llevan los pergaminos y la entrada.

Aoi encárgate de espiar las asignaciones de los equipos- ordeno Sakura.

A la orden- asintió la chica.- realizo unos sellos e invoco a una araña que se infiltro en el lugar.

Luego fue el turno de ellos les asignaron un pergamino tierra y la entrada numero 14 dijo uno de los examinadores. Despues de eso cada equipo se dirigio a su entrada asignada. Y al cumplirse los y 2 y medias se abrieron las puerta y los equipos se movilizaron.

Sakura-san aquí tengo la información que me pediste – los sujetos mas peligroso entraron por las siguiente puertas: 15 equipo de la aldea hierba, 20 equipo del sonido, 38 de konoha, 9 la aldea de la lluvia.

Sabes en que puerta se fu asignado sasuke? – pregunto Sakura.

Fue asignado a la puerta numero 12… "se encuentran a dos kilometro hacia el este" – nos desviremos aquí para ir hacia el este, no paso mucho tiempo cuando fuimos atacado por unos shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la niebla.

Aoi y kei encárguense de ellos yo me adelantare, "pero antes probare mi nuevo veneno"- apareció detrás de uno de los shinobis enemigo y le inyecto veneno.

Ahora asi me voy!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa. – para luego desaparecer.

Juguemos con estos chicos, kei! – dijo aoi con unos ojos afilados.

Sera divertido! –dijo kei.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())())

Tengo ganas de ir al baño!! – decia naruto

Porque demonios fuiste antes de empezar el examen!! – dijo asura furiosa.

Ire detrás de ese arbol!! – dijo naruto

Esta bien! – dijo asura.

Al regresar en donde se encontraban los demás, sasuke se percato del falso naruto y lo ataco de inmediato. El uchiha realizo varios sellos y ataco con varias bolas de fuego al falso naruto, después de ese ataque el shinobi mostro su verdadero indentidad, se trataba de un shinobi de la aldea oculta de la lluvia.

Asura saco un kunai y se puso a la defensiva; asura si bajas la guardia morira en este lugar! – dijo alo lejos, los nervios de la joven se hicieron mas evidente pero trataba de calmarse.

El uchiha encontró a naruto amarrado y le arrojo un kunai que con este se desataría, seguido de eso el rubio se incorporo en la pelea.

Sasuke aprovecho la leve distracción que había causando naruto para herir al shinobi, pero este puedo llegar a escapar a tiempo antes de que la herida se complicase mas.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())())

"tengo que encontrarte antes que los subordinados de esa serpiente" - a próximamente llevo la mitad.

**flash back**

**Espera sakura no te vayas! - tsuyomi detuvo a sakura.**

**Que desea tsuyomi-sama! - realizo una leve reverencia.**

**Muy posiblemente orochimaru tratara de ataca directamente a sasuke, para medir su fuerza para luego recordarle a su hermano. Pero como el no sabe que sus recuerdos fueron bloqueados.**

**debes tener cuidar a sasuke de dos cosas; la primera evitar que sea mordido por orochimaru y**

**segundo evitar que descubrar el sello en la espalda de sasuke**

**si llega ocurrir algo algo con el sello de sasuke tu que poses la otra mitad del sello resultaras con algunos efectos, debes acudir a mi de inmediato!- explico claramamente tsuyomi**

**Lo tendre encuenta!**

**Fin flash back**

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())())

Luego de eso el equipo 7 se reunió, debemos hacer una contraseña-dijo sasuke

"tiene que ser algo facil de recordar, porque seguramente el idiota naruto la olvidara! – penso asura.

Fueron armando la frase y el rubio escucho con mucha atención

Naruto recuérdala bien!!- dijo asura

Claro que si asura-chan!

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())())

Que fastidio!!.. no pensé que estos genin serian tan débiles!! – dijo aoi maliciosa, para luego lamer un pequeño rasguño que tenia en la mano.

Eso te ocurre por se tan descuidada- menciono kei mientras registraba el cadáver del shinobi de la niebla. – este pose un pergamino cielo.

Ya estamos aprobados! – dijo kei.

Que mala suerte yo quiero seguir divirtiéndome!!- exclamo aoi.

Aun podemos hacerlo hasta que nos reunamos con Sakura-san! – dijo kei.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())())

Fueron atacados por uno shinobi de la hierba

Rayos!!! .. ¿Donde esta el dobe cuando se necesita?

Asura y sasuke peleaba al mismo tiempo contra ese extraño sujeto proveniente de la aldea lluvia…

"por mas que intemos acércanos al sujeto sus serpiente no atacan de inmediato"

me canse de jugar con ustedes!! - cinismos. – para luego realizar varios sellos y hacer caer en un genjutsu…

Aquellos dos shinobis experimentando tan horrible ilusión… solo habia pasado algunos segundos cuando sasuke se libero de la técnica ilusionaría…

("Rayos esto hacido un genjutsu de alto nivel")

-mmm a haber con quien acabare primero…. Mmm ya se acabare con la vida de mocosa!

El uchiha al percibir las intenciones trato de salvar a su compañera, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, asi que tuvo hacer algo realmente desesperado y clavarse un kunai en la pierna para suprimir el miedo con dolor y asi rescatar asura.

Sasuke se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo cargo con compañera, la dejo en lugar escondido y fue a buscar al dobe, pero nuevamente es atacado por el shinobi de la lluvia

El uchiha emprendió una fuerte batalla contra ese shinobis… pero aun asi no lograba hacerle suficiente daño…

"para que sasuke-kun no reaccione con la masacre de su clan … puede ser debido a un sello de una tecnica prohibida"- este sujeto al pelinegro con su larga lengua y encontro el sello ubicado en la espalda

Y fue en ese instante donde aquel shinobi entendió porque el uchiha no recordaba a su verdadero hermano y la masacre de su clan, poseia un sello especial …"este sello solo pudo haber realizado esa mujer" – pero hare que recuerdes.- seguido de eso le dio unos sellos y lo golpeo en la espalda.

Y debido a esto ya casi no le quedaba casi chakra y fue en ese momento cunado aquel shinobis aprovecho para intentar morderlo… pero interrumpido por una gran barrera de tierra

Aléjate de el serpiente asquerosa!! – grito con fuerza la kunoichi

O mejor dicho orochimaru!!

Veo que me has descubierto!

Y como conoces mi nombre?... si alguien de tu edad no sabe quien soy

Yo soy la aprendiz de Tsuyomi-sama!!

Ahh…. Ahh!! eres la pupila de esa vieja bruja!!

Sakura realizo unos sellos con gran velocidad… y fue con esa técnica que puedo trasladar a sasuke y a su compañera lejos de orochimaru

"gracias al ultimo entrenamiento que recibí acerca de los jutsu de tiempo pude sacar a tiempo a sasuke… antes de que fuera mordido por esa serpiente" .- Sakura los llevo una pequeño refugio entre los árboles, seguido de eso saco de un pequeño estuve jeringa con una sustancia, " este cálmate te ayudara a pasar mas rápido los efectos genjitsu" .- y se lo inyecta a asura, haciéndola dormir.

"Ahora debo buscar a naruto, pero antes colocare estos esta tiras de papel contiene sellos para formar una barrera y esta forma esconderlos mejor".

"Demonios ahora solo falta encontrar a naruto".

Estuvo saltando por varias rama, para ver si podía encontrar a su rubio oni-chan así que busco rápidamente por el cercano a donde habia salvado a sasuke…cerca de una ramas encontró algo de color naranja que sobre salir, y efectivamente era naruto que se encontraba al lado de los resto de una serpiente…

Lo cargue y lo lleve junto con su demás compañeros… "Rayos tendré que quedarme a cuidarlos"

Sakura se sentó aun lado de los tres chicos que permanecían inconciente…"Tratare siempre de protegerlos naruto oni-chan y sasuke, aunque mi vida dependa de eso", lagrimas surcaron mis pálidas mejillas

Seco sus lagrimas rápidamente, al escuchar un ruido afuera de la barrera

Estoy segura que de mi araña indico este lugar – dijo aoi

Fue en ese momento cuando Sakura reconoció la voz de Aoi – estoy aquí

Aoi y kei se reunieron con Sakura luego de que ella salvara al equipo 7:que han estado haciendo? –pregunto Sakura.

Ya tenemos 4 pergaminos dos de cielo y dos de tierra mas el nuestro son 5 pergamino – kei

Fue muy facil! – dijo aoi luego de sonreír maliciosamente.

Pero aun nos falta eliminar dos equipos – dijo Sakura – el equipo de la entrada de 20 y el de la entrada 38; aoi ubicación actual de estos equipos – ordeno Sakura.

Aoi realizo unos sellos, el equipo de la entrada 20 se encunetra acercándose hacia este lugar, pero llegaran aquí hasta el amanecer! – exclamo aoi.

Sakura-san sera mejor que descansemos, si queremos derrotar a ese equipo- dijo kei.

Retirémonos del lugar!- dijo Aoi – para luego tomar de un abrazo y llevarse a Sakura.

Se alejaron unos varios metros de ellos y fue en ese instante, Sakura realizo unos sellos y se unió a un árbol para poder esconder sus presencia, seguido de eso Aoi se sento en una rama y se volvió transparente. Y por ultimo Kei tomo la forma de un cuervo.

(())()(())()(())()(())()(())())

Falta poco para el amanecer cuando una chica de cabello castaño despertó, que hago en este lugar?- luego de unos minutos después recordó lo que había pasado, sasuke-kun! – giro aun lado y encontró a sus compañeros, ella le toco la frente al pelinegro y tenia fiebre busco uno pañuelo y lo mojo con el agua de cantimplora.

Cuando de pronto aparecieron tres shinobis del sonido- entréganos a sasuke!

No lo hare!! – grito asura, mientras sacaba un kunai

Entonces sera al fuerzas! – grito uno de ellos

En ese instante apareció un sombra que se interpuso entres los shinobis del sonido y asura.

Se trataba de rock lee, que ataco con tajitsu a los shinobis del sonido, pero al poco rato de estar peleando con unos de ellos los efectos segundarios aparecieron. Seguido de eso perder el equilibrio.

Cuando todo se veía perdido, aparecieron tres sombras encima de una rama de los árboles.

Este juego se acaba aquí, no te permitiré que mate a sasuke o le hagas daño a estos chicos! – dijo Sakura con mirada afilida. En ese instante Aoi realizo unos sellos

Sakura desaparece rápidamente y parece de nuevo para atacar unos de los shinobis del sonido que tenia vendas en su rostro.-creando así una arena movediza que tenia sujetado los pies de este.

El ataco con aquel herramienta amplificadora que tenia en el brazo pero a Sakura no le produjo ningún efecto

No puede ser porque no te afecto ningun efecto!!

Desde que aparecimos frente a ustedes mi compañera a usado su técnica- dijo Sakura para luego mirar a Aoi.

Aoi sonrío maliciosamente – tengo la capacidad de manipular el viento por mas pequeño que sea.

Ahhh!! Zorra como pudiste!! –zaku lazándose atacar a Aoi … Ella evadió rápidamente la presión de aire con que fue creada.- saco unos aguja y las lanzo al aire seguido de eso realizo unos sellos. Las agujas se clavaron en el de inmediato cayo al suelo.

Kei encárgate de el- dijo Sakura – ella desaparece y aparece detrás de la kunoichi del sonido suelta- y sino quiero – dijo arrogantemente.

"ya no quiero ser una molestia para nadie… quiero proteger a mis seres queridos" – en ese instante asura tomo un kunai y se corto el cabello para librarse del agarre.

Cuando Sakura observo que asura estaba libre… tomo un kunai le corto el cuello a la kunoichi enemiga. Cayo al suelo desangrándose.

La situación se encontraba bajo control… tomo azumi!.- y le arrojo el pergamino que poseían el equipo del sonido. "esto sélo merecen ustedes"- ella le entrega el pergamino a asura.

Este año si que los genin son un poco mas débiles, que aburrido! – dijo Aoi

Tienes razón, aunque esperemos que el ultimo equipo que nos falta eliminar sea mas interesante! – dijo kei.

Sera mejor que salgan de una vez se que tiene tiempo observando lo ocurrido en este lugar- dijo Sakura para luego señalar a unos arbustos, donde aparecieron chouji, ino y shikamaru.

Etto.. etto solo nos encontrábamos de paso!- dijo ino bastante nerviosa.

Sino quieren que les ocurra algo similar a estos shinobis retírense de este lugar

"que problemático"- ino sera mejor irnos de aquí.

Sakura se acerco a rock lee y comenzó a curarlo – gracias por proteger a asura y a su compañeros. Cuando terminaba de curarlo aparecieron neji y ten ten que busca a rock lee.

"estos shinobis son muy fuerte… no parecen que fueran genin cualquiera" – Vamonos Lee, seguido de eso desaparecieron ellos también.

Sasuke se encontraba despertando… me alegro que alla despertado chico – dijo Sakura – se que te falta un pergamino para poder aprobar esta prueba asi que te espero dentro de tres horas en el río que se encuentra en aquella dirección.- ella señalo al noroeste de donde se encontraban. Para tener una pelea para obtener este pergamino.

Ella realizo una seña a sus compañero, luego de eso se desvanecieron en una cortina de humo.

(())()(())()(())()(())

Pase lo que pase en el río yo peleare con sasuke si alguno de sus compañero trata de interferir sujétenlo.- Como ordenes.- asintieron los chicos.

"no pienso pelear precisamente con mi sasuke.. tengo otros planes para el"

Había pasado las tres horas y el equipo 7 estaba llegando al sitio- Muéstrense!-dijo sasuke

Vaya vaya!!... con que me has descubierto! – dijo Sakura aun con su falsa apariencia.

Yo peleare contigo! – dijo sasuke

Ella no quería pero tuvieron elección que tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, 2 mis entrenamiento te han servido mucho" aunque ella siempre podia esquivar sus golpes con algunos problemas. "me canse del juego… yo lo que quiero de ti es" – Sakura realizo varios sellos con gran velocidad, usando hacia que el agua tomara forma de cuatro latigos!

Que sujetaron a sasuke por los brazos y pies dejándolo inmóvil…- ella se acerco cada mas y mas.. yo lo que quiero de es esto- dijo Sakura- para luego juntar sus labios con los del uchiha. La mirada del uchiha se estremeció.

Ya sabia… yo que nuestra líder le gustaba este chico- dijo Aoi.

Luego de algunos segundos Sakura lo solto y le entrego el pergamino-has peleado muy bien- dijo Sakura.

El uchicha quedo paralizado luego de ese beso… "no puede ser" – para luego de unos segundos después dar un paso hacia atrás.

Y mi ultimo regalo por ese encantador besos es este- Sakura se coloco detrás de el y paso sus brazos entre el, para luego realizar unos sellos.

"este sello es… de tiempo"- aoi realizo los mismo sello que Sakura y de esa misma manera kei también realizo los sellos. Para luego desaparecer.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los dos equipos volvieron aparecer pero esta vez al frente de la torre.

Porque hacen esto por nosotros? Pregunto naruto, confundido

Ahí una persona que se preocupa mucho por ustedes- dijo aoi para luego poner una mano en hombro de naruto.

"Sera one-san!.. no puede ser!"- penso sasuke.

Aoi localiza a nuestro próximo objetivo – ordeno Sakura

Su compañera obedeció la orden efectúo unos sellos.- Azumi-san nuestro objetivo a llegado a la torre y se encuentran en el segundo piso.

"rayos!!... se nos han adelantado… entonces sera mejor intercambiarme con hanako"- pensó la pelirosa.

Adelántese a entrar a la torre!.. aun tenemos asuntos pendientes aquí afuera- dijo Sakura, para luego dar un salto y alejarse del sitio.

(())()(())()(())()(())

"Tanto tiempo sin pisar esta aldea, a cambiando mucha cosas"- Una mujer contraje negro y de manga de mayas, llevaba encima un chaleco de jounnin y una cinta roja de cómo cinturón.-

"ya Sakura debe estar por reportarse, hanako esta remplazando muy bien"- Mientras cambinaba por las calles de konoha.

(())()(())()(())()(())

"Ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de la torre"- llevo un dedo a sus bca para poder sacar sangre y realizar un sello de invocación, en instantes apareció un ave.- encuentra a hanako! – la pelirosada le ordeno al ave.

Porque nose intercambian dentro de la torre? –pregunto kei

Seria muy arriesgando, en la torre, ahí cámaras ocultas de vigilancias- dijo Sakura

Ya llevamos 3 dias… en este bosque y ya necesito una ducha, también quiero comer algo que nose solo pescado!- se quejaba Aoi.

Nose molesta!!! – dijo Kei.

(())()(())()(())()(())

El equipo 7 se encontraban abriendo el pergamino en la torre y fueron recibidos por Iruka, su anterior maestro en la academia Ninja. Que le estaba explicando el significado del cuadro que estaba frente a ellos.

Despues de eso fueron a recorrer la torre, se cruzaron con el equipo de hinata, kiba y shino!

Veo que pudieron llegar! – dijo kiba

No fue ningún problema llegar! – dijo naruto mientras sonreía

(())()(())()(())()(())

Hanako se encontraba llegando la en donde se encontraba… antes de retirarme si alguno de ustedes llega a tener un combate con sasuke, deben perder en esa pelea hasta claro!- dijo Sakura

Como ordenes asintieron, aoi y kei.

Después de eso Sakura volvió a su verdadera apariencia y se retiro del bosque, mientras que hanako toma de nuevo la apariencia falsa. Para dirigirse a la torre.

En la torre se encontraban un total de 21 gennin que había sobrevivido en el bosque de la muerte, se formaron en filas para recibir el hokage y a sus maestro. Para darle paso la próxima ronda.

Si alguien desea retirarse en este momento lo puede hacer! – dijo el hogake fijando su vista en el grupo de gennin, pasaron minutos de gran silencio, hasta que un shinobi alzo la mano para retirarse. Se trataba de un shinobi de cabello gris, con gafas y una vestimenta de púrpura.

"esto… esta muy sospecho"- pensó hanako

_**Flash back**_

_**Ahora que vamos a entrar a la torre tienes que saber que el equipo de konoha que entro por la entrada es peligro y sospechosa de que seas uno de los subordinados de orochimaru- dijo Aoi.**_

_**Debemos eliminarlo después de que finalice esta fase del examen, pero si levantar sospechas-dijo kei.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

(())()(())()(())()(()) 2 horas después (())()(())()(())()(())

Sakura se encontraba reportándose con tsuyomi.. cuando comenzó sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y fue cuando vio la imágenes en su mente, acerca del genjitsu que le había hecho itachi a sasuke, su ojos se llenaron de horror para luego desmayarse.

* * *

**Gracias!**


	12. Horror

hola!!!

Luego de tanto tiempo!! por fin la conti!!

* * *

**Cap.10. horror del pasado**

La primera pelea de la ronda eliminatoria fue la de uchiha sasuke vs yoroi. T el shinobi de la entrada 38. Este adversario fue bastante complicado de combatir con el ya que su habilidad era absorber el chakra de su adversario, el pelinegro activo su sharingan, para realizar un movimiento de tajitsu que copio de rock lee, que con este ataque fulmino a su enemigo. Pero que lo dejo sin chakra y esta fue llevado al hospital luego de ganar el combate.

Azumi… sera mejor que informes esto a ella – kei

Tienes razon!.. debo de informarle esto- dijo hanako.- se alejo de su grupo para acercarse a la ventana y enviar el mensaje con un ave.

Luego de eso decidió el siguiente combate, kei vs shino…. Recuerda kei no debes llamar la atención- dijo hanako.

Solo me divertiré un poco con este chico- dijo kei.- para luego al sitio del combate.

Si están listos!!... comiencen – dijo el examinador.

Será mejor que te retire sino quieres morir! – dijo shino.

En ese instante solo bostezo a la advertencia que le hizo shino, para luego desaparecer para atacarlo con varios golpes – vaya con que apenas puedes esquivar mis ataques, nada mal para un novato!- dijo kei con sarcasmo.- volvió a desaparecer para luego en el techo. "sino me equivoco en leer los informes en de cada participante este sujeto controla a los insecto". Fue en ese instante cuando se dispuso atacar con tajitsu a gran velocidad. De esta manera evitaría que shino sacara a sus insectos.

"que aburrido… este chico solo esquiva mis ataques"… "es tiempo que deje el juego" – examinador!... renuncio!- dijo kei.

Todos los que se encontraban viendo el combate se quedaron anonadados, luego de eso el examinador declaro como ganador a shino, seguido de eso kei desaparece y regresa al lado de su equipo.

El tercer combate fue yoroi shinobi de la entrada 38 vs kankuro aldea de la arena, el equipo de Sakura no le presto mucha importancia. Así que de lucieron que ganaría el shinobi de la arena. El cuarto combate fue asura v sino… siguieron sin prestarle mucha atención a ese combate ya que resultaría un combate igualado y seguramente no hubiera un ganador.

El quinto combate… fue temari vs ten ten… "otro combate sin valor en información" – penso hanako.

()(())()(())()(())()()

Tsuyomi se llevo a Sakura aun sitio donde no sospecharía que estuvieran ahí, nada mas y nada menos que el vecindario donde vivía el clan uchiha. La maestra de Sakura se encontraba marcando el suelo los sellos que restauraría de nuevo el sello de la pelirosa que se encontraba bajo los efectos.

La kunoichi se encontraba aun inconciente, "será mejor que la ate" ya que el dolor seria fuerte. Ya todo esta preparado ella comenzó a realizarlo los sellos,, que provoco la expulsión de los efectos de la técnica de orochimaru. "Aunque esto solo es temporal, que esta misma técnica debo aplicar tanto en Sakura como en sasuke". Despues de que terminara con la tecnica tsuyomi llevo a casa la pelirosa para que descansara mejor.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Espero que esta vez me toque a mi pelear!! .. estoy aburrida! – dijo Aoi.

Y en esta ocasión el sexto combate fue Aoi vs Shikamaru.

Que problemático es pelear con chica!! – dijo shikamaru.

Si esta listo.. comiencen!! – dijo el examinador.

Shikamaru le lanzo varios kunai a Aoi pero ella los desvío con su chakra de viento, eso es muy facil-pensó la chica. Seguido de eso la chica lanzo varias docenas de agujas al aire para luego realizar unos sellos, al terminar los sellos las agujas se multiplicaron.- la kunoichi sonrío con malicia para luego entrar a la lluvia de agujas y desaparecer entre ellas. Que shikamaru pudo esquivar a tiempo.

"sino consigo capturar la sombra de ella … la cosas se pondrán mas problemático"- cuando noto que una sombra era diferente entre las aguja decidió atacarla. Pense que no me traparias- dijo Aoi.- en ese instante en que fue captura las agujas comenzaron alredor de ella por la ultima aguja en caer lastimó su dedo que a los pocos segundos una gota de sangre cayo en suelo y de esta manera activando el símbolo que se había formado en el suelo.

"que divertido"… las aguja se comenzaron a derretir junto con la kunoichi y por ultimo el liquido fue absorbido en el suelo.

"rayos ahora donde esta la chica".- para dar un salto hacia atrás, cuando persivio la presencia de Aoi ya era demasiado tarde, ya que ella se encontraba tras de el sosteniendo un kunai cerca de la garganta de shikamaru.- Estoy aburrida! Para luego bostezar- Examinador!.... RENUNCIO.

Nuevamente los presentes en el sitio se quedaron sobrendidos por la repentina renuncia de la chica, el examinador declaro la victoria a favor de shikamaru. Aoi se fue junto a su equipo.

La siguiente pelea era kiba vs naruto, hanako fue la única del equipo en interesarle la pelea de naruto, ya que desde que ella remplazaba a Sakura se prestaba mucha atención al rubio.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Una pelirosada despertaba en su suaves y cómoda cama, que hago aquí – se pregunta la chica luego recordó lo que había sucedido.- apretó con fuerza las sabanas que la abrigaban "que horribles!! Escenas!" – se levanto de la cama y se fue a dar un baño.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Naruto salio victorioso de su pelea.. ahora el turno de saber quien era los próximos en pelear … todos los presente fijaron su vista a pantalla … y esta vez el siguiente combate era hinata vs neji.

Que fastidio!! … en este combate ya se sabe quien es el ganador- dijo aoi mientras bostezaba, voy a ir descansar.- seguido de eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Como siempre tan molesta!"- pensó hanako

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Después de que todos los miembros de su equipo pelearan el Ninja-copy se ausento por algún tiempo, "veré como esta sasuke en el hospital"- luego desaparece en una nube de humo.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

La kunoichi llego a su habitación y vio que en borde de ventana se encontraba un ave mensajera. Se acerco y tomo el mensaje a lo pocos segundos lo leyo, "sasuke-kun esta en el hospital" debo ir de inmediato, así se cambio y fue a verlo.

"Tsuyomi-sama debe revisarle el sello a sasuke.. sino las cosas se pueden complicar"

Estaba caminado por el pasillo del hospital cuando se consigue a kakashi…. Hola kakashi-sempai-dijo Sakura.

Hola Sakura!... has venido a ver a sasuke? –pregunto curioso kakashi.

Si me ha avisado y he venido lo mas rápido que pude!- su preocupación de hizo mas evidente.

Se detuvieron en seco…- cuando observaron los cuerpos de varios Anbu en el suelo – yo ire primero y tuve a buscar ayuda!- ordeno kakashi.

"yo tengo una mejor solución yo estaré en la ventana esperando que algún subordinado de orochimaru trate de escapar por ese sitio".

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Neji había resultado ganador por un amplio dominio de sus habilidades… la siguiente pelea será.. rock lee vs sabaku no gaara.

Estaba batalla sera muy divertida!! – dijo Aoi – que se encontraba regresando – el shinobi de la arena… tiene una sed de sangre.

Tienes razón., Aoi y ese chico tiene sed de sangre y no se de tendrá has matar a su enemigo! – dijo kei.- mientras cruzaba los brazos.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

El shinobi que había entrado a la habitación de sasuke, era del subordinado mas leal a orochimaru y conocido como kabuto.

Kakashi lo ataco uno de sus clones.. obligado a kabuto que de falsa apariencia.

Y este al verse acorralado se lanza por la ventana, en ese momento aparecio Sakura y le dijo no permitiré que se lleven a sasuke, para luego herirlo en una pierna.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Las cosas terminaron mejor de lo que me esperaba –dijo Aoi.

Ya que si fuera sido otras la condiciones ese chico de konoha estuviera muerto-dijo Kei.

Azumi…prepárate ya te toca pelear!- dijo Aoi aburrida.

Hanako bajos las escalera del lugar para llegar sitio de la pelea… terminare esta pelea rápidamente para que me brinde asuma-sensei.- menciono chouji.

Si están listos comiencen! – dijo examinador.

Chouji realizo su tecnica y se convirtió pelota que desplazaba rápidamente, hanako le resultaba muy fácil de esquivar… "esto me parece muy aburrido" realizo unos sellos y concentro su chakra en su puño. Cuando chouji vino atacar de frente ella aprovecho para golpearlo y así expulsado parte su chakra en este golpe. El chico fue a estrellarse contra la pared para luego quedar inconciente. De esta manera quedo victoriosa Hanako.

Después de algunos minutos se llamaron a todos los que clasificaron que escogieran un trozo de papel que indicaba el orden en que le tocaría pelear.

Seguido de que todos ya conocieran con quien pelearían, el hoake intervino y menciono que estos combates seria dentro de 3 semanas. Asi que debía de preparar mejor ya que muchos señores feudales vendrían a verlo. Luego de quedar todo claro los participates se retiraron a descansar

()(())()(())()(())()(())**Al anochecer** ()(())()(())()(())()(())

"tratare de esta noche sacar a sasuke del hospital"

Me encontraba recorriendo los dejados de la aldea cuando senti el mismo olor de la arena de aquella aldea. Y Fue cuando vi delante de mi al mismo chico pelirojo de aquella vez.

Me acerque lentamente- Tanto tiempo sin verte!! – dijo Sakura con nostalgia.

Gaara salio de su trance y se sorprendió, ya que percibió el mismo olor a cerezo que aquella vez.

No puede ser!! – dijo el

""… - cual es tu nombre?

Me llamo…. Gaara del desierto… y el tuyo?

Me llamo Haruno Sakura, encantada de conocerte – se poso en los labios un tierna sonrisa.

Estas aquí… por el examen chunnin? – pregunto Sakura.

Si… estoy aquí por el examen – respondió un poco más amable de lo usual.

Ya me tengo ir… pero que te aparece si te veo en mañana en la noche – le propuso Sakura.

Estaría bien – dijo gaara.

Hasta mañana!! – dijo Sakura .y luego agito su mano y se le fue alejando.

"sino fuera sido por ella, yo estuviese consumido por completo aquel odio" – saco el pañuelo que Sakura le había dado hace 5 años atrás, una leve sonrisa se poso en el.

"pero aun le dicho…algo importante que no le dije hace 5 años atrás… gracias"

Sakura llego al hospital y entro a la habitación de sasuke… que permanecía sin vigilancia, lo desconecto de los aparatos y lo cubrió con una manta para luego llevárselo… "esto me recuerda tanto hace 5 años atrás".- sonrió con tristeza.

_**Flash back**_

_**Sakura debes traerme a sasuke.. debo removerle el sello que le a colocado orochimaru sino estaras en peligro.**_

_**Te estare esperando en el vecindario uchiha**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Al llegar vecindario Sakura llevo a sasuke a una habitación que estaba rodeada con muchas velas y había un gran circulo con muchos símbolos que ella desconocía.

"esto será peligroso" – Sakura esto puede ser peligroso para ti ya que puede reaccionar a los recuerdos de sasuke.

Por favor tsuyomi-sama salve a sasuke… estoy dispuesta arriesgarme por el

"tanto es tu amor por el".- tsuyomi comenzó a realizar sellos, y esto tomaron vida y que estos a subes fueron subiendo por la piel del uchiha hasta llegar a la espalda de este.

El Uchiha se retorcía de dolor, la kunoichi lo sujetaba lo mejor que podía pero en ese momento tu un leve contacto con el ir venir de sellos que pasaba por el cuerpo del uchiha, que lo recuerdo bloqueado de sasuke volvieron aparecer, en la mente de ella.

Tsuyomi-sama… salve a sasuke!- mientra que ella cai en recuerdo de la ilusión que le habia mostrado a itachi a sasuke.- los gritos de horror escapan de sus labios.

"demonios debo apresurarme"- aumento la velocidad que realizaba los chicos se retorcían de dolor, " no puedo perder ninguno de los dos" – la maestra de Sakura culminado de extraer el sello de orochimaru.

"sasuke-kun"- antes de que callera desmayada Sakura sujeto la mano de este.

()(())()(())()(())()(()) A la mañana siguiente ()(())()(())()(())()(())

Un pelinegro abría sus ojos… luego muchos acontecimientos… "porque me duele la cabeza"- Se vistio y se escapo del hospital "buscare a kakashi para que informe que sucedió en el examen chunnin".

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Naruto se encontraba entrenando con ero-sennin en rio cercano

A la noche siguiente…

Buenas noches…. Gaara-kun!

Esta vez te he traido algo… te he traido unos ricos panecillos. dijo Sakura

Tomo uno para probarlo… esta rico!! .. me alegro que te alla gustado.

Tengo algo que decirte – dijo gaara estaba un poco nervioso- Gracias por secar mis lagrimas aquella noche.

()(())()(())()(())()(()) 3 Semanas después()(())()(())()(())()(())

_**Flash back**_

_**Todos los jounin de la aldea encontraban reunidos en la sala esperando ser informado del porque de la reunion, cuando de pronto entro en la sala el hokage – esta mañana me han informado que a encontrando muerto al examinador del examen chunnin en un de los tejado, se cree que fue por algún shinobi que se encuentra presentando el examen, los anbu se encuentran investigando. Este alerta ante cualquier situación que se presente en los combates finales.**_

"_**desde hace meses se que la aldea del sonido planea atcar a konoha y por esto hecho todo lo posible para estar prepada"**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Me encuentro preparada y vigilando el estadio, tsuyomi-sama – menciono Sakura

Alrededor de las gradas del estadio se encontraban escuadrones de anbu vigilando. Por otro lado los participantes se encontraban ordenados en formas de filas, mientras que examinador se le repita las reglas del combate.

El primer combate sera entre uzumaki naruto y hyuuga neji, lo de las puede irse a sala de espera – menciono el examinador

"no perdere contra alguien como el" en ese instante creo muchos clones a su alrededor y se dirigieron a atacar a neji.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

**Flash back**

**Aoi tu iras a vigilar la frontera del este…**

**Fin flash back**

Que aburrido es estar vigilando!! – decia aoi con tono de fastidio mientras que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

_**Flash back**_

_**Kei tu te encargaras de vigilar la frontera norte…**_

_**Como ordenes tsuyomi-sama!**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Es que la tonta de aoi este vigilando!!- menciono un exsaltado kei

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Los ataques que realizaba naruto no le causaban mucho efecto neji ya que el podia ver al verdadero naruto oculto entre lo clones.

"nunca me rendiré no perdere esta pelea"

Naruto recibe un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo deja inconciente por algunos minutos.

"por favor kyubi préstame un poco de tu poder" – se comenzaba a sentir alrededor de naruto

Estado fisico de ambos no era el mas propio para seguir luchando, asi que el siguiente ataque lo define todo.

Asi fue luego de una gran explosión y una nube de humo se pudo ver quien era el ganador

Se trataba de uzumaki naruto

El siguiente combate se trataba de uchiha sasuke y sabaku no gaara pero por decision del kazekage fue pospuesto su pelea asi que pasaron el siguiente.

Recuerdo…

Flash back

Dan tu mejor esfuerzo, Sakura –dijo el peligris luego de posar una mano en el hombro de la pelirosada.

"estaba muy nerviosa cuando me toco la pelea final, pero el apoyo de kakashi me tranquilizo"…gracias – una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

Fin flash back

El combate de shino vs kankuro no se llevo acabo debido a que kankuro cedicio renunciar asi que pasaron al combate de temari vs shikamaru. Ambos bajaron al lugar de combate.

Y el combate comenzo en poco segundos

()(())()(())()(())()(())

"he comenzando a sentir la presencia de un grupo de shinobis acercandose" mmm esto se pondrá divertido!! Menciono Aoi

"Quiero ver darle de comer a mis queridas arañas" – sonrio maliciosamente

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Luego de ganar shikamaru la pelea era el turno de la pelea mas deseada por el publico, aunque aun no habia llegado al estadio sasuke.

Ahhh que estarciendo el teme!! – se preguntaba a si mismo el ojiazul

Te puedes callar por un momentodecia – menciono shikamara – que problemático eres!!

Fue en ese momento que aviso al publico de la prologa de 10 minutos para que llegara sasuke sino quedaría descalificado y perdería la pelea.

"rayos los mas probable que sasuke llegue al ultimo minuto ya que anda en compañía de Ninja mas retardatario que ahí en la aldea…es decir ka-ka-shi"

En el ultimo segundo aparecieron junto con un torbellino de hojas kakashi y sasuke, disculpen se nos hizo un poco tarde – menciono kakashi.- luego de eso se retiro del lugar. Gaara y sasuke se encontraban frente a frente ambos dispuestos a pelear al maximo.

"vaya sasuke a mejorado aun mas su velocidad"

Sasuke atacaba con gran velocidad la arena de gaara, esto le causaba problemas a gaara a la hora de precisar los ataque.

Esta vez el rostro de gaara lucia diferente, asi que realizo unos sellos y se encerro en una gran esfera de arena.

"no me queda otra opción que usar esa tecnica" – el pelinegro se alejo lo mas que pudo de gaara y comenzó a realizar sellos. Seguido de en su mano derecha se empezo a crear estatica y que tomo forma de rayo… se trata de técnica de chidori. Después de esto corrio hasta donde es encontraba protegido gaara por la arena, Pudo atravesar la dureza de la arena para herir a gaara, fue en ese momento cuando estaba perdiendo el control, y en momento se salio del estadio y sasuke fue detrás de el.

En ese instante que kabuto realizo un genjitsu para hacer dormir al publico. Salio del estado un nube de humo que fue la señal para los shinobis del sonido que se encontraban escondidos.

Kakashi, Gai y Sakura se habia librado del genjitsu!

Estoy orgullo de ti!!..ve a despertar a naruto!! – mencino kakashi

Hai kakashi, sensei!!.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Hora de jugar!!... dijo aoi para luego sacar sus puntiagudas agujas. Seguido de eso se dirigio atacar a los shinobi del sonido.

El equipo de Sakura se desplegó en los sitios específicos que se encontraban vigilando, pero la mayor de su sorpresa fue la enorme serpiente que había invocado. Aoi luego de acabar con los shinobis enemigo de su área recibió un mensaje de tsuyomi, para que se reagrupara con kei para atacar a la serpiente.

Yo podría convocar a mi araña reina!! – dijo aoi

Eso te llevaría mucho tiempo! – dijo kei

Kei tu vendrás conmigo y nos encargaremos de retener la serpiente para que no avance mas – dijo hanako – y tu aoi localiza a los shinobis que la invocaron ya que no deben de estar muy lejos.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

"demonios!! Estos shinobis enemigos si que son molesto… si sigo perdiendo el tiempo no podre llegar a tiempo"

Sakura se encontraba acabado con algunos shinobis, para luego retomar búsqueda de sasuke.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

En el estadio el hokage se encontraba sujetado por el kazekage, pero luego de apartarlo de los demas mostro su verdadera identidad se trataba del sannin orochimaru.

Debiste matar cuando pudiste aquella vez! – dijo orochimaru, pero ese fue tu error.

Seguido de eso llevaron 4 subordinados de orochimaru y crearon una barrera alredor de techo en donde se encontraban. Despues de eso el tercer hokage comenzo su batalla con orochimaru.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

En otro lugar de la aldea se encontraban atacando de forma combinada con tecnicas de tierra y fuego el tercer hokage al sannin de orochimaru.

Crees que con eso insignificantes ataques mataras? – dijo orochimaru

Eres tan despreciable como siempre!

Orochimaru realizo unos sellos… que luego de unos instantes después aparecieron dos ataúdes en frente de el

"no puede ser debo evitar el tercero!" – y con una técnica logro que falla en su aparición el tercer ataúd.

Primero!

Segundo!

No pensé verte de nuevo, saru – menciono el segundo.

Se trataba de nada y mas y nada menos que el primero y segundo hokage.

Para el tercer hogake se le hacia muy tener que lidiar con los dos primeros hokages, hasta el primero realizo unos sellos (arbol secreto) .- las cosas se podrán aun peor!.-se mordió el dedo .estuvo esquivando las ramas de los árboles, pero debido a su cansancio fue atrapado por los árboles.

Logro zafar el brazo donde tenia el sello de sangre y seguido eso invoco al gorila anciano que lo ayudo a safacer por completo!

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Kei y hanako se encontraban domando a la serpiente, por otro ladose encontraba aoi desplazándose a gran velocidad por el bosque, "los encontre".- saco de su bolso un set agua y se dispuso a saltar sobre ellos.

En breve instante acabo con los shinobis que invocaban a la gran serpiente- pense que seria mas resistente a mis ataques – dijo aoi con fastidió, será mejor que regrese! –realizo unos sellos y desapareció.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Puede encontrar el rastro de sasuke, pero también se han unido a la busqueda naruto, asura. "espero que gaara no se salga de control… sino sera muy difícil tranquilizarlo".

_**Flash back**_

_**Debe leer cada uno de estos expedientes – dijo tsuyomi – pero sobre todo lean el expediente shinobi que posee el demonio de una cola**_

_**Fin flash back**_

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Asura y naruto se encontraban persiguiendo a sasuke que se habia ido detrás de gaara, las cosas en la aldea estaban bastante agitadas.

Por otro lado sasuke había calzado a gaara, nuestro combate terminara aquí- mencion sasuke un poco agitado.

Ya no le quedaba casi chakra , todo aparecía perdido para el uchiha en el ultimo momento aparecio naruto y salvo a sasuke.

Te encuentras bien? – pregunto temerosa asura.

Realizo unos sellos para nuevamente usar el chidori una gran explosión ocurrió en lugar y una nube de humo disminuía la visibilidad del uchiha.

Luego de dispersarse el humo observo que la mitad del cuerpo de gaara habia tomando forma de monstruo.

Una risa aterradora se poso en el rostro de gaara y luego comenzó a atacar a sasuke con la arena.

()(())()(())()(())()(())

Ya es hora de acabar contigo orochimaru y a si redimir mi error del pasado, fue en ese instante cuando comenzo a realizar sellos.

Una mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro se encontraba observando de cerca la batalla de orochimaru y el tercer hokage.

"_no puede ser esos sello"… son los " los de dios de la muerte"_

Detrás de el tercer hokage parece la imagen de un gran demonio – te mostrare una tecnica no alla visto orochimaru – dijo el tercero.

"_tanto amas a esta aldea que estas dispuesto a entregar tu alma al infierno, con tal de vencer a orochimaru"._

El tercero pudo asellar al primer y al segundo hokage con el dio de la muerte, ahora solo se falta inmovilizar a orochimaru para sellar su alma.

* * *

**Gracias por leer el fic!! .**


	13. Capitulo 11:Despedida de un gran shinobi

Hola!!!

me encuentro nuevamente retomando mis fic!! ...

Despues de tanto tiempo de uasencia

* * *

**Cap 11. Despedida … aun gran shinobi.**

El tercer hokage con la tecnica de invocación del dios de la muerte solo pudo arrebatarle una porcio del ala ma de orochimaru. Seguido de eso cayo en el suelo y su alma con las demás almas de los hokage formaron parte del dios shinigami.

En poco segundos después los brazos de orochimaru se tornaron morado y quedaron inutilizables.

"Debo encontrar los mas pronto posible a sasuke y naruto" – su preocupación se hacia mas evidente mientras mas avanzaba por el bosque.

Cuando llegue al sitio donde naruto se encontraba peleando con gaara… - Sakura apareció detrás de gaara y le susurro – naruto dice la verdad el también llego a estar solo, pero yo lo salve… asi como lo hice contigo aquella noche.

La mirada se estremeció…y reacciono a las palabras de la chica y se fue calmando y volvió a su apariencia normal- seguido de eso Sakura le abrazo – ahora cuentas con el apoyo de naruto, sasuke y mio…soy tu amiga.

Luego de Sakura controlar la situación Sakura curo las heridas de sasuke, naruto.- sera mejor que te retires de la aldea, gaara.

Al dia siguiente todos lo shinobis guardamos luto por 3 dias por la muerte del hokage, después de eso sucedido recibí un mensaje de el: "debo hacer una visita a mi pasado"

"demonios ese desgraciado de itachi piensa venir a konoha, lo mejor sera alejar a naruto, pero a quien demonios le dejo el cuidado a naruto, tengo una idea … lo mejor sera que naruto se vaya hacer un pequeño viaje con ese sanin pervertido"

"Lo rastre en el mapa…. Y a donde se encuentra actualmente le lleva dos y medios en llegar a konoha"

Asi que fui directo a algún baño termal de la zona que posiblemente este espiando a las mujeres. Y pues efectivamente lo que decia estaba ocurriendo.- Ahhh!! Demonios! No puede evitarlo llegue al golpearlo un poco duro.

Quien eres?

"Pues quien soy una kunoichi de rango jounin y ademas de eso soy la pupila de tsuyomi y soy la mujer de uchiha itachi"

Me llamo sakura haruno.. y vengo a pedirle que se lleve a entrar a naruto mientras que busca la sannin Tsunade Hime

Con una condición… que salgas conmigo?

Eso nunca!!!

Mmm… entonces un beso? – dijo Jiraya

Mmm… esta bien! - menciono

Nos encontraremos en sala salida oeste de konoha!

"Lo mas conveniente para esto caso es usar esa tecnica"

* * *

Al llegar a su casa… ya regrese!!

Bienvenida, Sakura one-chan!

Naruto prepara tus cosas mañana por la mañana saldras con jiraya-sama a un pequeño viaje a buscar a tsunade Hime.

Se emociono mucho, al escuchar las palabras de Sakura que se fue a su cuarto a reglar de una vez.

Y para ti sasuke te tengo un entrenamiento un poco especial, y asi que luego de que lleve a naruto a la entrada de konoha. Partiremos nosotros.

Hai, one-san! – asintió sasuke con la mirada

Después de eso la cena transcurrió de forma normal….

()(())()(())()(())()(()) **A la mañana siguiente**

"no pienso ni muerta darle un beso… por eso tengo un plan B" – Termino de preparar el desayuno, Sakura subio la escaleras y despertó naruto!

()(())()(())()(())()(()) A la mañana siguiente

"no pienso ni muerta darle un beso… por eso tengo un plan B" – Termino de preparar el desayuno, Sakura subio la escaleras y despertó naruto!

Naruto, despierta!! ..despierta!!

A los poco minutos se levanto y se fue a bañar!!  
Sakura bajo nuevamente a hacia la cocina

Espero que terminara de desayunar y lo acompaño hasta la entrada de konoha donde espera pacientemente jiraya.

Si quieres algo de mi tendras que acercarte!! – dijo Sakura

Asi que jiraya se aproximo a ella… cuando se disponia a darle un beso por acto reflejo golpeo a sanin alejando alejo de ella.

"si no fuera porque tsunade tiene años que no pisa al aldea pensaria que fuite entrenada por ella".

No te pase… con limite ero-sennin mi one-chan es muy fuerte!! – dijo naruto sonriendo de forma picara.

Bueno será para una proxima ocasión! – dijo era resinado a no recibir el beso.

Y se marcharon de la aldea en busqueda de tsunade hime….

"ahora solo me falta alejar de la aldea a sasuke"

()(())()(())()(())()(())3 dias después ()(())()(())()(())()(())

Era una mañana nublada un poco más de lo usual, alo lejos se distinguía venir dos siluetas que cada vez mas se acercaba a la grandes puertas de konoha. Se encontraban atravesando dos hombre con capas negras con nubes roja aq

"Puedo estar solo un poco mas tranquila ya que he alejado lo suficiente a naruto de la aldea, pero de seguro tratara de recopilar información sobre su paradero"…

"asi que mejor será seguirlos" – Sakura extendió en el suelo un mapa para localizar a itachi y su compañero"… "los encontre!!"

* * *

Habia alguien mas que se había percatado de la presencia de de los akatsuki en la aldea, se trataba del Ninja-copy que alerto a los shinobis conocidos.

Ustedes no son de esta aldea, verdad? – pregunto de forma calma pero muy atento a los movimientos de los extraños.

Hace ya tanto tiempo, asuma-san y kurunai-san – respondio el uchiha

Debería presentarme- dijo el hombre alto de piel azulada.- y se quita el sombrero que cubría su rostro – me llamo hoshigaki kisame.

Voy a tener que matarlos en este lugar – menciono asuma muy decidido a cumplir su palabra.

Alguien mas cerca del lugar se encontraba observando muy atentamente lo que sucedía en el lugar.

No tengo intensiones de matarlos! – menciono el pelinegro.

Después de eso el uchiha arrojo el sombrero al suelo, y esa fue la señal que uso kisame para atacar con su enorme espada. Asuma pudo detener el ataque que se dirigia asi kutenai, mientras que ella aprovecho la protección de asuma y realizo varios sellos y desaparecer.

"una tecnica de ilusion"

Los ataque de kisame fueron mas persistentes…

Llegas tarde kutenai.- un arbol sujetaba por detrás a itachi.

"eres una tonta si crees que con esa técnica detrás a itachi" – sonrío con sarcasmo.

El uchiha contra resto la ilusión provocando que cambiaran de posición, ahora kutenai estaba siendo sujetada por su técnica ilusoria: pero logro liberarse a tiempo antes de que las cosas fuera mas peligrosa, pero recibió una patada en el estomago que la llevo al rio cercano.

Las situación comenzaba a ponerse mas peligrosa asi que en ese momento llego el Ninja copy. Que logro proteger a asuma de una técnica de agua realizada por kisame.

Kisame intento atacar con alguna sus técnica de agua kakashi pero esta técnica era fácilmente neutralizada con el mismo ataque.

Fue ese momento cuando uchiha itachi activo su sharingan…

Asuma kurenai… sera mejor que cierren los ojos!! Ordeno kakashi

Al mismo tiempo kakashi activo su sharingan

Pero esto no sirvió de mucho ya que cayo en la técnica ilusoria del sharingan de itachi

"me acercare al agua, para luego poder tener una visión acerca de ilusión de itachi" – Sakura realizo unos en el agua y pudo ver brevemente como itachi torturaba a kakashi en ese mundo creado por la ilusión.

Luego de algunos instantes kakashi cayo alguna ya no podía soportar la ilusion del uchiha, nuevamente en situación intervino gai y salvo a kakashi y a los demás.  
Será mejor retirarnos del lugar! – dijo el uchiha .- seguido de eso desaparecer.

Cuando deje a konoha las cosas se encofraba ya un poco mas calmada y deja herido al ninja copy, por eso decidí enviarle un mensaje urgente a el

Me encontré con itachi una taberna de la aldea de la roca, vamos con apariencias falsas.-demonio itachi creo que se fue un poco la mano en torturar de esa manera a kakashi-san

Tambien gusto cuando esa tonta de kurenai se sorprendió de lo facil que escapaste de su genjitsu!!

Me miraba fijamente con sonrisa maligna.- hmp

Pedi una botella de sake, luego de acabar con la botella me tomo por el brazo y me llevo a la parte de afuera, donde me acorralo con la pared, unió sus labios con los míos, poco a poco fue bajano hasta llegar mi cuello, . Y después continuamos nuestras actividad en una posada se cerca.

Me miraba fijamente con sonrisa maligna.- hmp

Pedí una botella de sake, luego de acabar con la botella me tomo por el brazo y me llevo a la parte de afuera, donde me acorralo con la pared, unió sus labios con los míos, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar mi cuello, Y después continuamos nuestras actividad en una posada se cercana.

Itachi delineo el torso y la cintura hasta posar sus manos en las caderas de la chica. Sakura jadeaba ya entre estremecimientos de placer y sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellas placidas caricias. El pelinegro besó, lamió y mordió el ombligo y el vientre de la chica acercándose cada vez más a la intimidad de la chica y sintiéndose ansioso y extasiado al saber que sería suya de él nuevamente.

Sus manos bajaron de las caderas a los muslos acariciando la fina piel a su paso y excitándose aún más con la visión de Sakura con los ojos cerrados y abandonada al placer que le proporcionaba; una mano agarrada fuertemente a la almohada y la otra acariciaba el largo cabello del pelinegro. Toda aquella visión le inquietaba de tal manera que deseo poseerla en ese instante hasta la extenuación y sin consideración, fue el pensamiento.

El uchiha empezó acariciar los muslos por el interior abriendo las piernas de Sakura, luego de esos introdujo sus dedos en aquella zona tan sensible. Si antes ya se agarraba con fuerza a la almohada, en aquellos instantes aún más. Itachi se deleitaba sentirla húmeda, Sakura se mordía los labios. Esa fue la señal que tomo el uchiha para introducir su miembro masculino en la chica. Su ritmo de penetración esta conectados con eso intensos gemidos que se escapan de la pelirosada.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban a calorados y apunto de llegar al éxtasis del placer, que la embestida del uchiha se hacia mas profundas, hasta que el uchiha se vino dentro de ella. Luego de algunos segundos después el se acostó aun lado de la pelirosada, ambos cuerpos desnudos estaban bañados en sudor y con la respiración entre cortada al poco tiempo del cansancio quedaron dormidos.

Ambos nos quedamos dormidos un par de horas…

Sakura se despertó y lo busco con la mirada, pero no estaba en la habitación, " seguramente ya habrá marchado" – cuando escucho el sonido de la ducha, suspiro y salio de la cama sin tapar su desnudes. Y entro en la ducha también y lo abrazo por detrás.

Necesito preguntarte algo… - tiene problemas de salud, debido al uso del mangyu sharingan, ¿verdad?

La mirada de itachi se estremeció – se giro para luego abrazarla, en ese instante solo se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha caer.

Yo te puedo ayudar… tengo el laboratorio de mi maestra a mi disposición, puedo prepararte alguna medicina. – respondió Sakura.

"estaba preocupada por el …"

Luego bañarnos y vestirnos le saque una muestra de sangre … cuando me disponía a guardar la muestra de sangre, me tomo un brazo – ya he recurrido con varios médicos pero no me da muchas posibilidades… por eso he decidido a largar mi vida lo mas posible para esperar que mi hermano crezca mas y se vuelva mas poderoso. Porque le he encomendado la misión de matarme. _"por aquella mision que hice que cambio mi vida para siempre".  
_  
El deberá matarme sin conocer… la verdad – esto ultimo lo pronuncio de manera mas baja.

La verdad? – pregunto inquieta.

el no debe conocer la verdad… si me mata el podrá ser un héroe a los ojos de aldea que como el shinobi que derroto aun miembro del akatsuki – dijo el uchiha de forma inexpresiva.

Porque deseas que te mate el? – aun conmocionada luego de las palabras del pelinegro.

Ese es el precio que debo pagar por el crimen que en contra de mi clan – dijo el uchiha seguido de apuntar su mirada hacia el suelo.

Que pasaría si se llegase a enterar de la verdad? - pregunto nerviosas, esperando de la respuesta de itachi.

El posiblemente buscaria de vengarse de la aldea y de los tres consejeros de konoha!! – dijo secamente itachi.

Yo no permitiere de que sasuke se vengue de konoha aunque estoy de acuerdo que los tres consejeros deben pagar por su crímenes cometidos – dijo Sakura decidida a cumplir su palabra.- seguido colocarle una mano en el hombro de itachi – pero debes contarme todo lo que paso en aquella época.

Sakura escucho a cada palabra que menciono el uchiha… "no puede ser" … al terminar de escuchar todo lo que había dicho itachi las lagrimas en sus comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas… "todo esto años he tenido una imagen errada de ti"

Lo abrace y le susurre al oído – perdóname! … no te ni idea de la carga que soportabas – dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Ya no puedo seguir aquí debo retirarme de inmediato dijo el uchiha mientra se colocaba de nuevo su capa de akatsuki por ultimo beso a Sakura de forma tan tierna a la pelirosada que ella nunca se lo fuera imaginado. Antes de que desapareciera del lugar escucho – te enviare un mensaje cuando tenga lista la medicina. Seguido de eso desapareció.

"espero haber podido retrasar lo suficiente a itachi y su compañero ya que estoy segura que intetaran acercarse a naruto"....

(())()(())()(())()(()**)dos semana después **(())()(())()(())()(())

Había transcurrido rápidamente una semana hoy era el día en que llegaría tsunade hime a ocupar el puesto de hokage en la aldea

**Flash back**

**"Dejare cuidando a sasuke con un clon mientras que llega hanako y me remplace por algunas horas"**

**Espero que este preparando para entrenar sasuke-kun!! – dijo Sakura muy animada.**

**Hmp!**

**Dejemos los morrales en este lugar para poder comenzar el entrenamiento – dijo sakura**

**Luego calentar un poco se colocaron es posición combate ambos fijaron sus mirada en la reacción del otro… al poco tiempo sasuke comenzo con los ataques**

**Fin flash back**

Ahh!! Pasado tanto tiempo de que estuve en la aldea – dijo con nostalgia tsunade

"luego de ser atacado por akatsuki y enfrentarnos a orochimaru" - penso jiraya – naruto te vere mas tarde.

Después de despedirse jiraya y tsunade esto se dirigieron a la torre para hablar con los consejeros.

(())()(())()(())()(()) **3 dias después** (())()(())()(())()(())

**Flash back**

**Todos habitantes de konoha se agruparon al gente de la torre de hokage para recibir nueva hokage… que seria tsunade fue una ceremonia bastante formal ya que estaban presentes los consejeros de la aldea.**

**Los shinobi de mas rango nos encontrábamos al frente ubicados en forma de columna, seguido de eso estaban atrás de nosotros los chunnin y por ultimo los genin.**

**Después de que culminara la ceremonia realizaron una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la ocasión**

**Fin flash back**

"estoy decidida … le dire tsunade-sama que me retirare del equipo temporalmente para poder entrenar ninjitsu medico… y asi ya no volvere a sentir como una inútil y esta vez sera mi turno de protegerlo chicos!".

La pelicastaña estaba tocando la puerta de la oficina de la hokage … top top! – luego de algunos instante se escucho la voz en interior de la habitación – adelante!

Buenos dias tsunade-sama!

Buenos dias Asura… a que has venido?

Buenooo veras … tsunade-sama viene para decirle la decisión que he tomando y que he pesando mucho… que quiero ser Ninja medico … y por eso que le pido que me entrene!! … por favor!! – dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza

Tsunade la miro muy atentamente y entrecruzo sus dedos – porque has decidido ser Ninja medico? – pregunto muy seria la rubia

Porque esta a mi alcance poder ser Ninja medico para asi de esa manera proteger a las personas que me importan – dijo asuka con un brillo en su ojos que expresaba la determinación.

Tsunade se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos y recordo que ella misma fue de alguna forma igual a asura ese deseo que ardía en su interior el de poder tener la fuerza necesaria para proteger aun ser querido.

L o tendré que pensar mejor pasa mañana por la mañana!! – dijo tsunade

Luego de escuchar esa palabras asura se retiro de la oficina, y en ese preciso instante se cruzo con la asistente de tsunade… buenos shizune-san!

y se marcho de la torre de la hokage....


End file.
